The Covenant 2: Long Lost
by lovelee445
Summary: The Divine Child's,Leon,father has been murdered,a dream of his mother told him to find the Sons of Ipswich.Meanwhile,the body of Chase is still missing,and the Sons of Ipswich are worried about his disappearance.SLASH,HET,FEM pairings.I suck at summary's
1. behind closed doors

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Covenant or the Characters… if I did the shower scene would've been much longer and much more interesting.**

Long Lost

Prologue: Behind Closed Doors

"You stupid bitch! Stop doing that!" Leon barked at Katrina. The 17 year old was cautiously measuring the ingredients for his potion.

"I'm not the one who's barking so who's the real bitch?" Kat shot back. Leon glared at the brunette.

"Well I can't really measure carefully enough with you getting bored and deciding to all of a sudden send a few objects around the room." He scowled. "This is a very delicate potion. It should help us with the curse you and our brothers have." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You do know that they aren't really our brothers. I mean you and me aren't even really related." She said snidely.

"We're brother and sister." He said.

"Ya only by marriage. We're steps ya dope." Kat laughed.

"Ya, ya. But I feel like we've been related all our life. We've been together all our life so I feel like you're my sister. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. The 19 year old smiled and grabbed her cup of water.

"Same here kiddo." She said and then took a sip of water. She put the cup down and looked around. "I'm hungry." She said. The brunette looked at an apple. Her eyes flamed and turned obsidian. The apple rose and began to float to her. Leon saw this and instantly shot his hand up and the apple froze in place.

"No!" He ordered. Kat turned around and frowned at him.

"What the hell!?" She said a little ticked.

"You need to stop using!" He ordered. She looked like she'd been called a whore.

"What the hell! You use all the time!" The brunette shouted. Leon looked at her in amazement.

"I come from a completely different magical family. So ya, unlike you it's not dangerous for me to use." He said as he turned back to his potion. Kat frowned as she walked up to the time stopped apple, grabbed it and began to eat it. Just then footsteps were heard coming from the dining room to the kitchen. Leon looked to see a middle aged man carrying a laundry basket. "Hey dad." Leon greeted.

"Hey guys. What you cooking up there son?" He asked.

"Umm… well you see… I was thinking of… well I mean-"

"He's trying to create a potion that'll allow me to use without consequence." Kat interrupted.

"Without much success." Leon scoffed. Harold looked at his children.

"What?!" The father asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to create a life essence. I believe that if I create an artificial life essence and she ingests it, it'll flow throughout her body and instead of taking her life every time she uses, it takes the artificial one instead." He said proudly. He frowned when he saw the look on his fathers face. "Dad I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

"Well… Leon, alchemy is a very serious and delicate science. Especially when you're working with Life essences. What you're doing is very noble but… You're too young." His father said sympathetically. Leon looked hurt.

"But I've studied all of mom's alchemy books. I've gone through them all. I even did a report on alchemy and got an A on it." He reminded.

"cough, cough NERD cough cough" Kat coughed unsubtly. Leon scowled and waved his hand sending the cup of water flying into Kat spilling the contents of the cup all over her. She stood up quickly and screamed.

"AHH!! You little prick!" She shouted. She flicked her forefinger and a strong sharp pain shot on the centre area of his forehead that was so strong he stumbled and knocked over his potion pot spilling all its contents onto the floor. Leon looked at it with horror, which quickly turned into absolute rage. He swung his hand back and was about to send a strong telekinetic wave when all of a sudden he and Kat were suddenly tied up.

"Enough!!" Harold yelled. Out of his finger tips, a bright white string was tied around there bodies. They struggled to be released. "Yo! Both of you back to your corners!" He ordered. But both of them continued struggling.

"Jeez… sometimes I'm happy to be the youngest." A voice said from the kitchen entrance. The three looked at the doorway to see a young girl of 16 standing there with what seemed to be a brand new piercing in her lip. The rope disappeared suddenly and Kat and Leon both went to her smiling.

"Dude that's so cool!"

"Where do you get the cash to do it?"

"How much was it?"

"This makes 8 right?" The two teens barraged her with questions as her step father looked in disproval.

"Ginger, Wha-"

"Rayne… please call me Rayne." The teen pleaded. Her father rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll humour you. 'Rayne' what the hell did you do?" He asked.

"I got a new piercing. And yes Kat that does make 8." She said smiling. She looked at her father. "Ah, pops take a chill pill. These guys have done worse." She informed pointing at Leon and Kat.

Kat and Leon looked at each other then to their father. "Ya, uhh, we gotta go." And they rushed out of the kitchen.

"See." She said with a smug look. She walked over to the tea kettle and poured herself a cup. Harold laughed and rolled his eyes again. "Besides I always wanted a lip ring." She said smiling then quickly pulling her hand back and hissing in pain.

"Ya, why don't you complete it and shave your head." He joked.

"Ha, ha." She mock laughed. She looked down at the liquid in her cup and then up and saw her father magically cleaning the mess. She thought for a moment. "Dad… why did I get left out?" She asked.

"What do you mean? You're always included in most things… it's just a matter whether you wanna join us or not." He said smiling.

"No I mean in the whole, you know, witchy stuff." The raven haired girl informed. Her father stopped in his tracks. And after a few moments looked at his step daughter.

"Well… witchy in what way?" He asked.

"I… just hate the fact that Leon, and you, and Katrina have all these powers and I'm stuck with a big fat zip… nothing at all. I feel so… powerless and weak." She said sadly. Harold went over to his daughter and tilted her head up so that she would be looking right at him.

"Gin, err, Rayne… You are anything but powerless… you do know that we mix your protection potion in our coffee every morning, right?" He said with a smile. Rayne chuckled. "And you're always great with the magic spells. You're a very skilled witch, better then me."

"No dad. You're better because of the powers you have. All I do is rhyme and mix ingredients." She said in a matter of factly voice. Harold shook his head.

"That doesn't make the witch. It's the will they have and the heart they put into it… and a hell of a lot of determination. And because you're your mother's daughter, I know you have a lot of it." He said with a smile. Rayne laughed. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Thanks dad." She said as she hugged him. Once apart Harold looked at Rayne.

"Anytime Ginger." He said smiling.

"Daaaad." She whined. Harold laughed as his daughter playfully slapped his arm.

"Dad! What's for supper?" Leon called from upstairs.

"Anything you guys want as long as you guys pitch in to help." Harold called back.



The rain pelted against the window, lightning crashed. Yet everyone seemed to be sleeping through it peacefully. Yet in one room. In the shadows. A figure watched as the parent slept away. They stepped out of the shadows and stood at the foot of his bed. Harold stirred in his sleep and the figure tensed. Once Harold was still, the figure smiled a dark smile. They rose their hand up and pointed to him. A jet of black energy shot at the father. He gasped in pain and in and instant felt nothing anymore. His eyes wide and pupils white as the snow that falls. The figure chuckled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.



"So they still haven't found Chase's body?" Pogue asked.

"Nope. But, the question is if he's still alive. He could've just disappeared before he hit the flames." Caleb suggested a little worried. Reid clapped Caleb on the back.

"Listen, it's been a week since the little motherfucker disappeared. So I say we just let this old shit go and enjoy the rest of our lives." Reid said with a smile as he reached over and took the beer off the table and took a quick swig. "Tyler dance with me." He called as Maneater by Nelly Furtado came on. Tyler blushed and laughed. Everyone was surprised when Reid announced a few days ago that he was bisexual. Reid was Reid and everyone knew that so they accepted it.

"No… I don't think so." He said waving him off. Just then a female voice came up behind him.

"Ya come on Tyler. Give the girls something to get hot off of." He turned to see Sarah smiling at him. And then even more surprising to him.

"Come on Ty." Pogue and Caleb began to cheer him on. Tyler smiled and got up. Reid grabbed his arm and took him to the dance floor. Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah all smiled and laughed. Caleb turned to Sarah.

"Where'd you go off to?" He asked smiling as Sarah came and sat on his lap. She chuckled.

"A girls business is private business. But if you must know I had to check the messages on our dorm phone." She informed. Kate's attention turned to Sarah.

"Any new messages?" She asked. Sarah shook her head.

"None. But I think I'll call it a night. Take me home?" She asked Caleb. Caleb smiled.

"I was thinking actually if you wanted to come over. Now that mom's taking a vacation I have the entire house all to myself. You up for it?" He asked slyly. Sarah, with a smile, bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. They got up, waved good-bye and left Nicky's. Pogue turned to Kate.

"I think they won't be getting any sleep tonight." Pogue said. Then he saw the look on Kate's face. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday." She informed. Pogue nodded and smiled. "So… No classes tomorrow." Pogue grinned a knowing grin.

"Yours or mine?" He asked.

"My roommate's sleeping over at her boyfriend's house, so mine." She said with a smile. She grabbed the motorcycle keys. "I'm driving." She laughed. Pogue's laughter soon followed as they left Nicky's.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Reid and Tyler were putting on quite the show. Sexual (Li Da Di) by Amber had begun and the show truly began. Reid had let his wild side loose. Although the way they were dancing together had actually been a dream come true for Tyler. Secretly he had always wanted Reid for himself. He had loved everything about him.

Reid came right up to him and put his arm around Tyler's neck and began swaying his hips to the music and Tyler just went along with it and put his hand on Reid's hip. There bodies swayed together, Reid went behind Tyler and pulled him closer and began to grind against him. Tyler put his head back and rested it on his shoulder. Reid placed his lips onto Tyler's neck. It felt so soft on his lips and he began kissing down Tyler's neck. Tyler felt chills go down his entire body and a small moan escaped from his lips. Reid smiled when he heard the secret sound of pleasure escape his friend's lips.

Tyler felt Reid's right hand go up his shirt and felt the hand slide across his firm stomach. Tyler put his right hand over top of Reid's and helped guide. Tyler's head turned in the direction of Reid and right there on the dance floor. Tyler had his first kiss with Reid. Tyler lifted his left hand and placed his hand on Reid's cheek. There was a short moment where they both fought for dominance, until Tyler allowed Reid to dominate. There bodies swayed to the music, their lips were locked, and their tongues explored each others mouths.

The people around them, particularly the woman, watched in amazement, and for some of the women, arousal. This continued until Nicky broke them up and told them to take it somewhere else, _with_ a smile. So they decided to take it to their dorm room.



Once in their dorm room and the door was closed, Reid pinned Tyler against the door and placed his lips on top of his. He quickly and roughly pulled off his friend's jacket, followed by his shirt and threw them both onto the floor. Reid looked at Tyler with lust filled hunger in his eyes. He quickly pulled off his gloves and let his hands roam the brunette's body. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Tyler's lips and from there he trailed down his body with kisses.

From the lips he went to the neck and left a red mark. From the neck he trailed down his chest, he flicked his tongue a couple of times across his nipple, bit lightly and pulled on the nub. Tyler moaned aloud and was biting his lower lip. He placed his hand on top of Reid's head. He took off the blonde's touque and ran his fingers through silky blonde hair.

Reid's hands began to undo Tyler's pants as his kisses trailed down his stomach. His pants were undone, but Reid got up, kissed him on the lips and began leading them to his bed. He pushed Tyler onto his bed, took off his own shirt and knelt between his friends legs. The blonde pulled down the brunette's pants and boxers to reveal a very impressive, very swollen member. Reid's hands began to massage Tyler's pelvis area. He leaned in and kissed the area below the navel but above the member. Hearing his friend's moans of pleasure made him smile. He loved to tease him but this was on a much higher level, one that was more fun then any other way. His kisses began to trail up Tyler's skin and his hands rubbed the large member making him shudder with absolute pleasure. His breathing had gotten much deeper. Heavier. Reid had guessed teasing time was over. But he knew the fun was hardly over.

Reid's kisses traveled down to the impressive member. He kissed up the underside of it and once at the tip he licked the tip before he took his friend into his mouth and began sucking. As the blonde's head bobbed up and down, Tyler's left hand gripped at the covering on the bed, while his right hand was gripping Reid's hair. He moaned aloud, his teeth biting his bottom lip. The velvet tongue grazed across his member. He felt like he couldn't take anymore and yet he felt like he didn't have enough. He fought hard with his body so he would last longer, but his body continued to mutiny against him. His body began to thrust into Reid's mouth.

"Oh fuck…mmmm." He moaned as he felt himself getting ready to blow. He arched his back so it was off the bed, but he felt strong pressure pushing down on his hips. He looked down to see Reid holding his hips down. Reid knew what was coming so he sucked harder and faster. Tyler felt that it was going to happen. "Jesus Christ! I'm, uhh…" He moaned loudly as he shot his load into Reid's mouth, who swallowed every drop. He proceeded to lick off any leftovers on the member. As Reid kissed up Tyler's body, he undid his own pants and took them off. It didn't surprise Tyler in the least that Reid had gone commando, he could sorta tell during their dance. Reid climbed on top of Tyler and kissed his lips. His tongue entered Tyler's mouth and explored. Tyler could taste his juice inside of the blonde's mouth.

Tyler loved the warmth of Reid on top of him. Both of them warmed only by their own body heat. Reid pulled away, sat on top of his friend's lap and reached over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Tyler… you sure you wanna do this." He asked. Tyler nodded his head.

"I want to feel you inside me." He informed. Reid opened the bottle and put some on his finger. He positioned himself and entered his finger into Tyler who gave a small groan. Reid moved his finger around until he knew he hit the right spot when Tyler shuddered and gasped. He pulled out and began to finger his friend. After a while he added another finger widening his friend's tight hole. After a while he pulled out and then lubed up his member.

"It'll hurt a bit." He warned and slowly and carefully entered Tyler. He made sure to hit the right spot every time he thrust into Tyler. This was one of the most amazing feelings Tyler had ever felt. It was the most pleasurable and sensual feeling ever. Nothing could compare to this enjoyable feeling. It hurt like a bitch but he craved for the feeling. He loved it even more because it was with Reid. He'd never want this feeling with anybody else but Reid. He always hit that spot.

Reid grabbed Tyler's member and began pumping in rhythm of his thrusts. Each thrust made Tyler wanting more. Reid felt himself getting closer and closer. His thrusts began getting faster and faster as did his hand. They moaned aloud in pleasure and shot their loads at the same time. Tyler felt like he could die from this much pleasure, in fact he felt like he could die at this moment happy knowing he felt one of the most enjoyable feelings in the world to him. Reid collapsed on top of Tyler as they both panted heavily.

Reid rolled onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tyler sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped the cum off his chest, then passed it to Reid who did the same. Once he got it back he threw it onto the floor again and laid back down. Reid had quickly fallen asleep and Tyler looked at him. Again… Reid was the most beautiful thing when he slept. Tyler moved closer to Reid and laid his head on the blonde's chest.

"I love you Reid." He whispered. Reid's arm rose up and laid itself on Tyler's shoulder. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	2. The end of a small sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or the Characters… if I did, I wouldn't put implications that Reid and Tyler were dating… I'd flat out say it.**

Long Lost

Chapter 1: The End of a Small Sanctuary

"Kat hurry up and get out of the shower! Other people have hygiene too ya know!" Leon shouted as he banged on the bathroom door. Rayne walked past him smiling.

"You know I thought that you would've learned to wake up an hour before she does by now." She said. Leon scowled at her.

"Ya well somebody played with my alarm clock and set it for 8:30." He informed sourly. Rayne backed off.

"Okey Dokey. I'm going to make some tea. Hey, is dad downstairs?" She asked. Leon shook his head.

"He's still asleep. Leave him that way. He was up late last night and he doesn't have work until 12 today. So let him have his rest." He ordered. The raven haired girl looked confused.

"Well who's gonna wake him up? We're all going out today." She asked.

"I already set his alarm for 11:00 so he'll be fine." He informed. Rayne nodded her head and went downstairs. He turned to the door and began banging on it again. "Hurry up princess!!" He shouted.

Rayne set the kettle onto the burner and set the heat on. She went over and turned on the kitchen television. She heard more shouting from upstairs and smiled. She grabbed her bag and dug out her black nail polish, and began doing her nails. After finishing her left hand Rayne heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Kat there smiling.

"You really gotta stop pissing him off." Rayne informed with a smile. Kat laughed.

"Aww, but it's so fun." She said. Rayne went back to finishing her nails. When she finished her right hand the tea kettle went off right on time. Rayne got up and poured herself a cup, then Kat and when Leon came down he went to his bag.

"Rayne pour me a cup please?" He asked.

"Do it yourself." She said with a smile. Leon looked at her and laughed. "I'm kidding." She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured Leon a cup.

"So what's the plan for today?" Leon asked as he took the cup from Rayne.

"Well the plan was since it's a Saturday that we're going to the mall." Kat reminded.

"And then?" Leon asked.

"Hey let's go see a movie." The youngest sibling suggested. Leon's eyes widened.

"Let's go see that new Orlando Bloom flick. I've been dying to see it." Leon informed. The girls thought about it.

"You mean the FAKE movie?!" The eldest said with excitement. Leon nodded his head. Rayne smiled widely.

"You mean the one where he makes out with Thad Luckinbill?" Rayne asked. Leon nodded his head very enthusiastically.

"I'm so there. When does it start?" Kat asked. Leon went over to the fridge and pulled off a newspaper clipping and looked through it.

"Umm, it starts at 10:45. So let's go." He said as he grabbed the keys from the key rack which disappeared rather quickly from his hands.

"Umm I don't think so. I'm driving." Kat said as she left the kitchen. Leon frowned rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He sighed.



It was 5 after 2 when they headed back home. Kat allowed Leon to drive so that she could look at her purchases again. She looked at the books she bought, which were mostly manga. As for Rayne she bought cook books, spell books, fishnet gloves, and a new tie. Leon bought clothes, jewellery, books, most of which were on alchemy and CD's. Most of his purchases just so happened to be on sale the moment he walked into the store. And in the back of the vehicle where the essential groceries their dad wrote on the list for them to get.

"You know Leon, you use way too much. Aren't you afraid of the whole consequence of using in public?" Rayne asked. Leon chuckled.

"I was given my powers for a reason. I have no idea what the reason is yet but until I do I've decided that I should have some fun with my magic." Leon said. "I mean come on. You only live once."

"Ya well at least you can use without losing a piece of your life every time. Do you think your actually getting close to that fake soul thingy or whatever?" Kat asked. Rayne looked confused.

"What are you doing Leon?" She asked. The middle child smiled.

"You don't know yet? Yeesh, I'm trying to make an artificial life essence so that whenever Kat uses it'll take away the fake life instead of hers." He informed as he stopped at the light. "My mother was a very skilled alchemist. I wanna be an expert in alchemy too, hence why I'm stocking up books on alchemy." He informed as he turned the corner.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Rayne said.

"So, on a completely different subject, Rayne… who was the guy you were flirting with?" Kat asked with a smile. Rayne turned red and looked surprised.

"I don't flirt!" Rayne informed sharply. Leon laughed.

"You flirt; it's just that you don't know it." Leon said. Rayne thought for a second.

"Do I really?" She asked.

"Yes." Leon and Kat said together. Rayne blushed.

"You both don't have to say it together." She said in a small voice. "Well, his name was Orion. He just transferred to our school." Leon smiled.

"You steal his heart?" He asked. Rayne smiled.

"Better. I stole his phone." She said bringing out the phone. Kat looked at it.

"Umm, that's your own phone." Kat said. Rayne shook her head no.

"We had the same phone so I showed him mine and then he showed me his and then I held them both and gave him the wrong one." She said with a smile. The smile soon disappeared when she realized what she'd done. "Oh god I do flirt." She said in a disgusted tone. Leon and Kat laughed.

"If you want me too I could just magically swap them. He'll never notice." Leon offered. Rayne thought about it for a second and then handed him the phone. He held the phone and then the phone flashed. And he handed it back to Rayne. She flipped it open and checked.

"Yup it's mine. Thanks Leon." She said patting his arm.

Leon pulled into the driveway of their house. They grabbed all the bags and went into the house. Once they entered the house they heard a very annoying beeping. "What is that?" Rayne asked. Kat looked at the coat rack.

"Dad's stuff is still here." Kat pointed out. Leon put down his bags and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Dad, Are you still here?" He called up the stairs. No reply. He slowly began to walk up the stairs. "Daddy, are up there?" He called. In an instant he suddenly felt like a child. He got to the top of the steps. The beeping was louder and was coming from his father's bedroom. Leon's breathing suddenly got very heavy and deep. He went to the door of his father's room and pushed it open. He stood in the doorway and stared at the bed. "Daddy…" He said in a small voice. The beeping seemed so deafening. He went over and pulled the blankets back to reveal two very lifeless eyes. "No…" He cried. He fell to his knees and shook wildly. There was screaming from all directions. It was such a spine chilling scream. He looked everywhere for the source of the scream until he realized he was the one screaming. He stopped screaming and stared at the corpse of his father.

"Oh my god…" A voice whispered. Leon turned to see that Kat was in the doorway with Rayne. The young Stanson suddenly went frantic.

"No, no, no, no, no. No Dad!" She said as she ran over and began to shake her father.

"Ginger!" Kat yelled. Rayne looked at her older sister with tear soaked eyes. "Go call 911. NOW!" She ordered. Rayne got up and ran downstairs sobbing. Leon grabbed his father's pale stiff hand and held it and then Leon suddenly jolted. He had a premonition. He saw a school, four young men, then he saw two young men, one he recognized from the four and the other was new, fighting using magic that looked completely identical to Kat's but he couldn't see the new one's face. He quickly let go of his fathers hand stared at the hand. He heard someone say his name and looked at Kat.

"Oh my god, Leon you're bleeding." She said pointing to his nose. Leon put his hand to his nose. It was bleeding. And then everything went black.



He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was black. "Katrina? Ginger? Dad?" He called out. His eyes widened as he remembered what had just happened. "Dad… daddy…" He fell to his knees. "Dad… no…" Scenes of his premonition flashed through his mind suddenly. He shook his head as he looked around. With tear streaked eyes he looked around the area. "Where am I?" He wondered. In the distance he saw a figure. "Dad?" He asked. He wiped his eyes and stood up. "DAD!" He yelled as he began running towards the figure. As he got closer blue flames lit on both sides of him as if lighting a path to the figure. Every five steps he took the black path was lit. When he approached the figure the blue flames created a circle around them. "Dad?" He said quietly. He stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder. The figure turned around revealing Harold with eyes as white as snow and with lips that seemed to be sealed with his own skin.

Leon stepped back and gasped in horror. He placed his hands over his mouth and started sobbing. His father stretched out his hand and stumbled towards his son. Leon fell back and tried to escape, when his head suddenly seared with pain. The sound of a high pitched screech echoed through his head. He screamed aloud in pain as the sound continued. What was only seconds seemed like an eternity to Leon. Once the screeching dispersed he opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the black abyss but in a room that seemed so familiar. It was his room when he had been a child.

"Man this room brings back memories." Leon turned around to see who the voice belonged to. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. She seemed no older then the day she died. So young, so tragic the way she died, her skin was as perfect as it had always seemed when he was younger.

"Mom?" He asked in disbelief. The woman smiled as she nodded her head.

"Well at least you recognize me." She laughed.

"But… how?" He asked.

"Leon, this unfortunately is not real. I'm only here to tell you what you need to know. And unfortunately, that's all I'm here to do. Nothing more, nothing less." She said on a more sombre tone. "I know it's not fair but it's all I can do to help you. You've been through so much and I wish I could do more… but unfortunately this is the way it has to be." Leon took in a deep breath and nodded. "Your father, as you may have guessed, is no longer for this world. But… unfortunately his soul… has not passed on. He has become a darkling… a slave for another." She said sadly.

"A darkling… that's what I saw in the dark place isn't it. For who? Who's taken dad's soul?" Leon demanded.

"Yes. 400 years ago a small colony in Massachusetts was made. It was called Ipswich. There were five families that had The Power. But one of the men in the colony, John Putnam, who had the Power, was accused of being a witch and was executed. So, one of the lines were killed off. Or so they believed. The line continued from the woman who was impregnated by John Putnam. A week ago, two descendents of the Ipswich families were faced against each other. Chase Pope, the bastard son of John Putnam, found the others and, full of greed for more of the Power, faced the strongest of the four Sons of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers. They faced against each other and Caleb won. But the body of Chase was never found." She informed.

"So it's this Chase person?"

"Yes. His body disappeared… but his soul and Power now roam the spiritual realm which co-exists with the earthly realm. He can possess one person and live as that person for the rest of their lives. He essentially becomes that person. And the soul of the other dies. Take your sisters and find the Sons of Ipswich. Tell them who you are, and stay close to them. As the last Divine Child… you'll need their protection." She said. Leon nodded and then a thought crossed his mind.

"Mom… do you know how to make an artificial life essence?" He asked. She smiled and said four words.

"Look in the attic." She walked over and gave her son a hug. "Know that I love you and will always watch over you." She said.

"I love you too mom." He said as he embraced her and closed his eyes. And then a bright light lit his eyelids.



His eyes shot open as he awoke. He sat up slowly and looked around. The room was unfamiliar to him. But it looked like a hospital room. The room was dark with only a dim light providing him with sight. He looked around and found he was completely alone in the room. And for him being alone was very unsettling. He slowly got out of the bed and left the room

The halls of the hospital seemed eerily empty and quiet to him which made him a little more scared. He walked down the halls and found a hospital map. He looked closely at it He was on the 5th floor. Once he found the room he was looking for he headed to the elevator just down the hall. He entered the elevator and hit the B3 button. Once the doors closed his cell phone rang. He looked at the display. 'Unknown Caller'. He flipped open the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He waited for an answer but there was none just some deep breathing. "Who is this?" He asked. Then there was an eerie laugh.

"I'm not your kitty Kat… or your little spice either…" The voice said a little pouty. "Your daddy had it coming you know… Cece was very mad at the old man witch… said that he kept clinging. But Cece found him he did." The man said laughing a little maniacally. Leon looked at his cell display. There was no signal.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded. The voice laughed again.

"Number 6... number 6... number 6... number6, number6, number6, number6number6 number6number6number6number6666666666666666..." The voice kept singing over and over again while laughing. Leon's breathing became quick as he slammed his phone shut. He felt the tears coming to his eyes. As he took in a deep breath to calm down he realized that the elevator wasn't moving. He took in a deep breath again and cursed under his breath. He pressed the button on the elevator to open the doors but it wouldn't. He swore again. He grabbed the emergency phone and put it to his ear. Nothing. It was completely silent. He dropped the receiver and began panicking. He pointed his finger to the door and a jet of red magic shot at the elevator doors, but all it did was get sucked up into the door and made them glow red as blood.

"FUCK!!! KATRINA!!! GINGER!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!! ANYBODY!!!!" He screamed as the tears streamed down his face. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor crying. "Please… anyone… help me…" He cried. He looked around the elevator and saw a latch on the elevator floor. He got up slowly and wiped his eyes. He walked over and pulled the door open. It revealed the elevator shaft. It seemed dark as night down there. He took in a long deep breath and exhaled. It was like his greatest fears were all here except spiders. He hated heights, he hated going into dark places, he hated being alone, and he hated the fact that he could die if he did what he knew he had to do. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy and conjured a rope. He bent down the trap door and snapped his fingers. Sparks flew from this thumb and middle finger and floated down the shaft he quickly froze them in place for some light.

He tied one end of the rope to the hand bar in the elevator and shimmied down the rope. The last floor was his destination and he was so scared to let go of the rope so he had no more light. After what seemed like an eternity he reached the last floor. He napped his fingers and he finally had some light. He looked around and saw the door. He put his fingers between the cracks and tried with all his might to open the door. He didn't want to risk exposure so he didn't want to use his magic until…

**_SNAP_**

He looked around, and then looked up. The elevator wires were breaking. He trusted an open hand up at the elevator trying to freeze it but he heard another loud snap and then the elevator began moving sparks were lit. Leon screamed loud and began throwing all he had at the elevator doors. He looked up it was really closing in fast he threw all he had into the next blast, which blew the doors wide open and he lunged through them not a moment to soon. The moment the tip of his shoe left the shaft the elevator crashed into the ground.

Leon got up slowly and looked behind him. The elevator was in shambles. His breathing was deep, as he noticed that the only light, electronically, was flashing above him. He was at a point where the hall branched off into three different directions. And all three directions were just as dark as the elevator shaft. He heard nothing, he saw no one. Just silence… deafening silence seemed to surround him. His greatest fear was realized at this moment. The realization you are the only one there. He saw a door down the hall but he felt his body was telling him not to go. But then his head told him. "Where the fuck are ya gonna go anyway… the elevator was just destroyed and it didn't even work in the first place." He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and stepped forward but quickly stopped when he heard his own footsteps echo through what he was certain the entire floor. He shook his head and told himself to stop being so paranoid.

He walked to the door and opened it. He looked inside. He snapped his fingers and froze the sparks in place. He looked around. It was a janitor's closet. He looked around to see if anything was useful. He walked over to a locker that was in there and opened it. He searched through everything in there and found a flashlight. He smiled to himself and took a breath of relief. He didn't want to keep snapping his fingers. He felt slightly more relieved with the flashlight. He no longer had to worry about the dark. But what was in the dark was likely a different story he told himself. He turned on the flashlight and headed down the hallway slowly.

He was absolutely right. There was absolutely no one here. No nurses, no doctors, no patients… no one at all. Until he heard a bone chilling scream which caused him to jump. It was a woman. The scream turned into loud crying. Leon was both relieved and terrified. Someone was here. He followed the crying onto what seemed to be an autopsy room. There were bodies all over covered with sheets on top of stretchers. It was a disturbing site to behold. He heard the sniffling some from the end of the room. He came to the end and saw a young woman cowering in the corner. "Excuse me… are you okay?" He asked. He put his hand on her shoulder. She felt ice cold. She turned around slowly and Leon screamed when he saw her. Her eyes were as white as snow and her mouth looked as if it has been peeled over in skin and was stretching when she opened her mouth. She screamed again and moans where heard from all around Leon. His breathing and heartbeat quickened as he turned around and shone the lights on the stretchers. The covers were moving and falling off revealing more darklings. Some seemed like they were having seizures. Leon turned back to the girl who had her arms outstretched like she was reaching for Leon She grabbed him and was digging her nails into his shoulders. His fear was stronger then the fear and screamed in fear. He shoved the girl off of him and whipped his hand at her sending a streak of red light through her chest making a small hole. She looked at Leon and screamed. The scream sent all the other darklings into a screaming frenzy. Her skin began disintegrating revealing muscles and then veins, and then they disintegrated into her bones which then became nothingness.

Leon quickly ran out of the autopsy room and into the hallway where he came face to face with another darkling. He waved his hand and sent the zombie like creature flying into a wall, and ran down the hall not knowing where he was going. He tried every door he came across until he finally got into one. It seemed to be the nurses lounge. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He turned around, leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Once he was at on the floor he began to cry. After a good 10 or 15 minute cry he got up and wiped his eyes. He looked around. He saw the hospital map on the wall. As he walked towards it he heard paper rustling. He looked down and saw a paper was stuck to his shoe. He picked it up and began reading it.

Harold Dames, 41 years of age, No.86629430

Cause of Death Unknown. Autopsy shows no signs of trauma

whatsoever. It's as if his heart just stopped. Body is now in

the Morgue. Awaiting for future orders.

He took a deep breath and walked to the map. He looked at the map and found where he needed to go. He looked around the room one more time and found something shine on the coffee table. He walked over and saw that it was a key with a tag. He looked at the tag and he found out that it was the Morgue key. He put it in his pocket and left the room.

Once out of the room he heard moaning. He turned and saw a large group of darklings headed his way. He quickly ran down the hall and began looking for the morgue. When he reached the door he saw another group of darklings down the hall headed towards him and they were really close. He took out the key and opened the door. Once in, there was a blinding flash that made Leon close his eyes. Once he opened them he heard voices. People. He looked around frantically. The lights were on. He looked at his shoulders. The cuts were still there. He looked around the morgue. The cabinets were numbered. He didn't know which one was his father. Then it hit him. Number 6. He walked over and opened it. And pulled out the table. His father seemed so peaceful.

"You were the strongest man I ever knew dad… you said you'd live to be 100... Liar." He whispered sadly.



"Leon oh my god. You had me so worried. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Ya… I'm fine. I just have a headache. What happened?" He asked. He thought it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her what happened. Not yet anyway. Kat's face turned very sombre.

"After… after you passed out your nose continued to bleed… it wouldn't stop… the ambulance arrived and stopped your bleeding nose… you've been out for a couple of hours. You lost a lot of blood." She said sadly.

"I'm fine. Where's Ginger?" Leon asked.

"She's sleeping. Why?" Kat asked.

"Wake her up. We need to get back to the house and pack. We're going. We have to leave." He said. Kat looked shocked.

"Wait. Why? Where? What about Dad?" She asked. Leon looked sad and looked to the floor.

"Kat… as much as I hate to say this… we can't stay here for Dad's funeral. We have to go to Ipswich and find the Sons of Ipswich." Leon said with tears in his eyes.

"But Dad-"

"Kat… I hate to do this just as much as you do… but my life is in danger…I saw my mom… I had a premonition. I know what they look like… and what school they go to. We'll settle everything on the way there… but please… we have to go." He said as he walked out of the hospital room. "Get Ginger… I'll bring the car around to the front." He said as he headed down the now busy hospital hallways. When he got onto the elevator he was glad when someone else was on and that it moved this time.



Tyler slowly began to wake and he felt so cold. He moved his arm to pull himself to Reid. But all he felt was an empty bed. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. "Reid?" He called. Reid was gone. He should've guessed. Why did he always think that it'd be any different then the other nights.

He jumped when his phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tyler. It's Kate." Said the perky girl's cheery voice. Tyler smiled.

"Hey Kate. What's happening?" He asked.

"Sarah and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast." She asked.

"Is Reid gonna be there?" He asked.

"No… Just us girls." She said. Tyler chuckled.

"Ya. I'll go. Wait. Isn't Sarah at Caleb's?" He asked.

"Ya. She is. You don't mind if we go and pick her up do you?" She asked.

"Wow… subtle." He said chuckling. "No I don't mind. Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll meet you in front of the building okay?" He asked.

"Yup sure. I'll see you soon." She said and then click. He turned off his phone and got out of the bed.



He walked out of the building and went to his car to see Kate standing there smiling. "Wow took you long enough." She said. Tyler smiled.

"Shut up. Where's Pogue?" He asked.

"Oh he's goin' to the shop to work on his bike. Can you tell me what it is with boys and their toys?" She asked. Tyler gave her a sly smile. "Eww… forget I asked." She said and chuckled. They got into the vehicle and drove to Caleb's manor.



"The one thing I never understand is why you let Reid just play with you that way. And I'm not talking about the fun way. I mean you told us how much you like him but… Come on. he's Reid." Kate said. Tyler chuckled.

"Ya but… I don't know but there's something about him that's just so…" He said trying to find the right word to complete his sentence.

"Egotistical?" Sarah.

"Obnoxious?" Kate.

"Creepy?" Sarah said as she shivered thinking back to the moment in the shower.

"Infuriating?" Kate.

"No…" He said with a smile. "I don't know. But… Whenever I'm with him I feel-"

"Nauseated?" Kate asked.

"Freaked?" Sarah said.

"Weak… it's as if I feel like I could be his… if he just noticed." Tyler said sombrely. Kate put her hand on his.

"It's not right what he does to you. But you might have to accept the fact that he only thinks of you as a friend… with benefits." Kate informed.

"Obviously." Sarah said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I mean the last time you've seen him in a serious relationship was?" Kate asked. Tyler thought about that.

"Sandra Pronos." He said. Kate laughed.

"Grade 2 doesn't count." She said looking bewildered and took a sip of her coffee. The three of them chuckled. Sarah looked at Tyler.

"Tyler. Some people just aren't relationship material. Reid is only 17 as are you. You have plenty of time to find mister right. I mean how many times have you woken up and Reid was still there." She said. "And it's only been 5 days since he came out. And you've been out of the closet for a year. And you told us that you and him have been a lil rumpy humpy for the past few months." She added with a chuckle. The two followed suit. Tyler thought about that for a while.

"Ya. You're right. But I don't think I can just stop liking him. Could you stop liking Caleb? Or you with Pogue?" He asked. Both girls shook there heads.

"It'll take time. Don't you ever feel awkward around Reid after you two have sex?" Sarah asked. Tyler shook his head.

"We just act like it didn't happen, that way it doesn't complicate things between us." Tyler informed. Sarah nodded her head.

"If you ask me that sounds a little cold. I mean how you could act as if something like sex never happened pisses me off. I hate it when people just throw it away and act like it never happened." Sarah informed.

"Anyways… change of subject." Kate announced. Tyler smiled and looked at Sarah.

"Weird huh? You've only been here for like a week and a half and you have to take in all this info. You sure you gonna survive?" He asked with a smile. Sarah smiled with a reply of her own.

"Yeah. I'm coping. It's just everything with Chase happened like two days after I transferred here and then Caleb. And it hasn't even been two weeks, your right. But ya… I'm coping. I don't think my parents would have ever considered letting me transfer here if they knew about the Sons of Ipswich. They're very superstitious and believe in all that crap." She said. Kate looked at Sarah. "Alright I guess it's not crap because it's real and all." Tyler thought for a second.

"Why did you transfer here anyways?" Tyler asked. That question was also on Kate's mind so she really began paying attention. Sarah took a sip of her coffee before she answered his question.

"At my old school in Boston, There was this student in my class. He was one of the oddest people I've ever met, but I always felt sorry for him. Anyways, a few weeks ago the kid disappeared. The cops went on a search for him for a week but there was no sign of him. They went to his home and found both of his parents and his younger brother and sister dead as well as him… But the thing was they were completely healthy. No sicknesses and they had no wounds at all. It was like their heart just stopped." She informed. She took another sip of her tea. "After that. It happened again a week later. That time it was my best friend and her family. So my parents got paranoid and moved to Ipswich. And here I am." She said sadly.

"That's all? You didn't think of it at all?" Kate asked.

"Well I wasn't told any of it until I asked my parents why a few days ago." Sarah informed. "I mean I just thought that they wanted a change of pace, move to a small and quieter town."

"Wow…" Kate said looking stunned.

"Yeah. But you got Caleb to help you around. By the way where'd his mom go to for vacation?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, she went on a cruise around the world. At least we don't have to worry about her getting trashed and being left at god knows where." Sarah said with a smile. "She's stopped drinking. And that really put Caleb's mind at ease when she left. He said that the past few nights have been very quiet. And… he's asked me to move in with him for a while." She said smiling. Kate looked shocked, and Tyler looked happy.

"You didn't say yes did you?" Kate asked. Sarah looked surprised.

"Why would she say no?" Tyler asked.

"Hello. That would mean I'd have to get a new room mate. And I want Sarah to be my room mate." The perky girl whined. The two laughed.

"Well how did you cope with your last room mate leaving?" The blonde girl asked.

"I didn't. I hated the bitch with a passion. She was such a screwball too. She was all, "Darlin' you're cloz, ze are 'ertin' my eyez. 'Ere's 20 dallerz, go leave moi zite." Kate said in her French accent. "I swear if she hadn't been transferred to that all girls school, I would've wrung her neck. But I kinda miss the free cash she always gave me" Tyler and Sarah laughed with Kate.

"Maybe you'll get a better room mate or something." Tyler said trying to cheer her up. Sarah looked hurt.

"Better then me?" She asked feigning hurt. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never had you for a room mate, so I wouldn't know." Tyler said.

"And besides, it's only till his mom comes back." Sarah informed. Kate looked at Sarah and scoffed.

"With my luck, I'll probably get some stoner bitch dyke who has a thing for black girls." Kate said. Tyler and Sarah laughed. "When does Mrs. Danvers plan on coming back?"

"Caleb said that she may be back in March or April depending on how much fun she's having." Sarah said. Kate's eyes widened at that.

"Oh hell." She whined. Just then a jingle announced the arrival of new patrons. The three looked at the door to see Caleb and Pogue. The two headed straight to the three.

"Hey how are my three favourite ladies?" Pogue asked with a smile. Tyler smiled and stuck up a not very nice finger.

"Blow me Pogue." He said. Pogue showed off his pearly whites and ruffled Tyler's hair.

"That ain't my job." He said as he bent over and kissed Kate on the cheek. Caleb went over to the next booth and leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek as well. Tyler looked at them.

'Why can't I have that?' He wondered. "Hey where's Reid?" He asked.

"Oh he's at the pool doing some laps. Which by the way we should start heading for as well, we have practice today." Caleb informed. Tyler got up and paid for his breakfast. He thought about what the girls said. Would he really be able to get over Reid? He saw him everyday. He wanted to but he loved him too much to let him go. Is he really as jaded as he began to realize he was?



"Okay boys. You did well out there today shower up. Oh and don't forget we're going against Torrington tomorrow." Coach Coulter informed. The boys headed to the showers. Reid came up to Coach Coulter.

"Coach, may I stay here for a while?" He asked. The coach nodded his head and left the pool area. Reid looked around and noticed he was alone. He went to the hot tub and turned it on. He went in, sat down and closed his eyes.

'Another night with Tyler… When the fuck am I gonna learn not to do that anymore. I love him… but not in that way. The poor guys mind is likely racing. He seemed very out of it today. I have to stop. I'm not gonna lead him on anymore.' He thought. He smiled suddenly. 'Pretty good lay though.' He took in a deep breath and relaxed. The sound of the water seemed to lull him. He felt sleep start coming to him. He fought hard to stay awake.



He opened his eyes and looked around. The sky had changed it seemed all orange. The sky? He quickly stood up and looked around.

**_What's goin' on?_**

He slowly got up and shook his head. He thought he heard a voice. Then he came to realize. "Leon… shit!" He cursed and ran towards the huge house. His left shoulder was dislocated, his head had a cut and was bleeding, and he was pretty sure that a few of his ribs were broken as well. He entered through the huge hole in the wall and as he ran he kept on thinking of one name and one name alone. 'Leon.' "Shit it's all my fault. He was my responsibility." He cursed himself as he ran down the halls.

**_What the fuck is this?! Who the hell is Leon?!_**

He heard yelling coming from one of the halls. As he came to a completely destroyed wall he saw Kat sitting there breathing deeply. "KAT!" He yelled. The young woman looked his way.

**_Who the hell is that!?_**

"Reid. Thank god… you're okay. Hurry… Leon is somewhere upstairs. I tried to hold them off as… long as I could. Please… Save Leon… keep him… sa…" She passed out before he could finish her sentence.

"Kat?" He called to her but he got no response from her. He checked her pulse. It was faint but she was still alive. She just fainted. Reid grabbed a small vial from his pocket, popped the cork and poured some into her mouth. He massaged her neck to help her swallow. Once he was done there he got up and ran down another hallway.

**_Why can't I go where I wanna go? I can't move!_**

He threw power balls at the darklings that were headed towards him. One threw a red ball and it narrowly missed him by and inch. He waved his hand sending a power wave causing the darkling to disintegrate. He shoved the disintegrating body against the wall as he passed it.

As he reached the Grand Staircase he was suddenly tackled against one of the four stone pillars. The force of the blow was so strong it caused the pillar to crack in half. Reid groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He looked up to see Pogue growling at him. When all of a sudden a power ball sent Pogue crashing into the next pillar. Reid looked to see who the source of the power ball was.

"You okay Reid?" Kate asked as she ran to help him up. Once he was up he nodded his head.

"It's about fucking time!" He yelled. Caleb ran up to him.

"Where's Kat?" He asked. Reid pointed down the hall he just came from. Caleb began to run before he turned around. "Kate you sure you can handle him?" He asked pointing to Pogue. Kate smiled.

"I've been dating him for a total of 3 years. Yeah, I think I can handle him." She said with a slightly cocky tone and smile. Caleb smiled before he ran down the hall. Kate turned her attention back to Reid.

**_WHAT THE FUCK!!! CALEB COME BACK!!! POGUE'S GONNA KILL KATE!!!_**

****Reid looked around hearing the voice again. Kate looked at him strangely. "You okay?" She asked. Reid shook it off and nodded his head.

"Where are Aaron and Kira?" He asked.

"We didn't get there on time." She informed. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad." She said with a sad smile.

"They may have been pricks but we needed them. You sure you can handle him on you own?" He asked. Kate turned around and pointed her finger at Pogue. A bright pink dome surrounded him.

**_HOLY SHIT! KATE'S A WITCH!?_**

"I'm not that innocent and fragile. I'll be fine. Hurry up, Leon's counting on you." Kate said. Reid turned around and ran up the stairs. 'Don't die on me Leon… I'll never be able to live without you.' He thought to himself.

He reached the top of the stairs and ran down the hall throwing power balls at every darkling that came upon him. He opened the doors to a circular room. He looked around and saw a lever. He ran to it and pulled it. Once the lever was down it seemed like the floor started moving. It was an elevator. It took him deeper then he expected. Once the elevator stopped he rushed through the door into a hallway. The hallway was a straight path and he ran. As he got closer to the end he heard chanting. It got louder and louder as he got closer.

He crashed through the door at the end of the hallway into what seemed to be a giant throne room. But instead of a throne at the end he saw an alter. And on the alter was Leon. Sarah was hovering over him, with Rayne and Tyler at her side.

"Beautiful, isn't he Reid? He looks like such an angel when he's asleep." She said teasingly. She pulled out a knife and grazed the tip lightly on top of Leon's skin.

"LEON! Chase you hurt him, I'll torture you so much you'll be begging for death!" Reid yelled at the blonde. Tyler's face scrunched up when he heard Reid defend Leon. Sarah looked at Reid.

**_What the hell are you talkin' about dipshit? It's obvious that that is Sarah._**

"No… My name isn't Chase. As you can see I'm Sarah." She said as she threw a power ball at Reid, sending him crashing into the door. "But in a while… I shall be Chase once again… with the blood of the Divine Child and one gifted with the Power will remake my body. Now… Rayne, Tyler. Take care of him while I finish my work here." She said as she lifted the knife above her head.

Reid sent a power ball at Sarah, but Rayne was quick to throw her hand up and send it back at him. The blow sent him hurling into the wall. Tyler lunged at him and pinned him against the wall.

**_WHAT THE HELL TYLER!?_**

"Don't fight. Just let him die… Sarah promised that you and me can be together… let her do it and we can be happy Reid… just you and me." Tyler said as he leaned in to kiss Reid on the lips. Once Tyler pulled away Reid spit in his face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble… but you don't turn me on anymore… I like guys who need me." He said as he head butt Tyler in the nose and sent him flying with a very powerful power ball. Once Tyler was unconscious Reid ran to the alter. Rayne quickly downed a potion and her hands went on fire. Reid could here the chanting as Rayne ran at him with fists of flame. He ducked every swing she threw at him until he finally sent a wave of power at her sending her crashing into the brick wall and to the floor unconscious.

"Times up." Sarah said Reid turned to her direction seeing her bring the knife down.

"NOOOO!!!! LEOOOOON!!!" He screamed.



He jolted as he woke up. He looked around the room seeing that he was in the hot tub again. He got out of the hot tub and made his way to the shower room with the dream fresh in his mind.

"It was just a dream… so why am I still thinking about it?" He said to himself. He decided not to take a shower seeing as how he spent so much time in the hot tub that he was clean enough. He got to his locker and began to get dressed. He thought about the Tyler in his dream. He seemed so full of rage and hatred. He didn't know if he'd be able to look at Tyler the same way ever again.

And who was this Leon in his dream… and why did he seem so special to him in his dream. He shook his head. "It was a fucking dream Reid. Get the hell over it." He told himself. Once he was dressed he slammed the locker door shut and left the locker room unaware of a smiling figure in the shadows watching him.


	3. Regarding The Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or the characters… if I did the kiss between Caleb and Chase would've lasted longer.**

Long Lost

Chapter 2: Regarding The Lion

'Four days already…' Kat sat at the desk in the motel room they had rented for the night. The small town they were at seemed to be abandoned. When they went to the front desk at the motel no one was there. So she thought it'd be okay to just take a key. Kat was on her phone speaking with her relatives about her father. She had phoned a real estate agency to sell the house and explained everything to the police. She told them that they were headed to the U.S. to stay with family. Soon everything would be settled. She closed the phone and looked at the map on the desk before her. A single tear rolled down her face. She looked over at Rayne. She was laying on one of the beds and looking out the window at the moon. Kat looked at Leon who slept in the fetal position. She looked at the map. "Two more days." She whispered to herself. She turned off the light and headed to the bathroom.

Leon stirred in his sleep.



Reid lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. The events of his dreams were still fresh in his mind. The people that he didn't recognize that were there… He remembered nothing about them. Their names, their voices. All he remembered were the events. He also forgot their faces with the exception of that one guy… the one on the alter. He looked over at Tyler who was asleep soundly in his own bed. The Tyler in his dream was so full of malice… his eyes looked like Tyler's but he would never hurt anyone without reason. He turned his attention back to the ceiling. He felt his eyes just suddenly get heavy. And in an instant he was asleep.



He looked around. Where was he? He looked down at his clothes. He wore a black muscle tee shirt with blue jeans. The sun was warm on his face as he looked every where. He was in a field of flowers. Nothing but beautiful mixtures of colours in full bloom as far as the eye could see. "Well… can't just wait here… might as well just start walking." He said and headed out.



He ran to the tree he saw in the distance. Once he got to it he found that it was beside the edge of a cliff. He approached it and was taken away by the beautiful view. As if from a painting, he saw flowers upon flowers going as far as the eye could see, with the sun setting.

"Who are you?!" A voice demanded. Reid quickly turned around. And saw a very familiar person sitting at the foot of the tree. He had brown hair that was short in the back, but his bangs were long and dyed a pretty shade of strawberry blonde and his eyes were a hazel colour. He wore a red shirt, a jean jacket and blue jeans. He stared at Reid for a few moments before he spoke again. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The names Reid Garwin and you are?" He asked with a raised brow. The boy thought about that for a second before replying.

"My name is Leon…" He informed. Reid smiled.

'He's actually pretty cute.' He thought. "What is that like a Cher or a Madonna thing or do you have a last name?" He asked. Leon smiled, looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"Dames, Leon Dames." He said with a smile as he looked up at the blonde. Reid smiled.

'He has a great smile.'



Whoever this guy, Reid, was… he made Leon smile for the first time since his father died. It had already been a few days since. Reid seemed like a great guy. The two were chatting and although Leon knew that since this was a dream… that this guy didn't exist, he seemed so familiar. Like he seen him somewhere before, and not in the dream world… or was it in the dream world. Maybe it was both? He just decided to let it go and enjoy his time. The two talked about a lot. Reid and Leon were now sitting side by side at the foot of the tree by the edge of the cliff that know over looked a field of flowers and the biggest full moon either of them had ever seen.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I never met my mom. I lost my mother when she was giving birth to me. And my father always resented me. He says that it was my fault she died." Reid said earnestly. Leon looked at the field and took in a deep breath.

"That's not fair. You're father shouldn't have blamed you for that. It wasn't your fault." The brunette said. He closed his eyes for a second. "Does your dad still blame you?" He asked as he looked back at Reid. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. He was sent to jail when I was 8 for…" He sighed, "Some unforgivable things." He shuddered as the memory of the ordeal replayed in his mind. "He tried to escape from the prison and he was shot to death." He said sombrely. A tear rolled down Leon's face.

"I'm so sorry." Reid turned to look at Leon, and he was surprised to see him suddenly. This kid hardly knew him and yet he cried for him. No one ever shed tears for him. Reid placed his hand on Leon's face and rubbed it. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear on the young brunette's cheek.



His eyes were so beautiful. What was this he was feeling in him? He felt… light. Leon… the name seemed to ring some bells but how? And the way he looked was so familiar. His mind was searching but somehow he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then Leon just disappeared on thin air. Reid looked surprised. Reid looked around. Leon was no where to be found. He got up and looked around the area. "Leon?!" He called out.



And he tried so hard to stay…



He felt his entire body shaking and he opened his eyes and quickly shielded his eyes from the morning sun. "Leon… wake up. We need to check out in an hour." Kat said quietly. Leon got up and looked around. He was back in the hotel room.

"What time is it?" He asked. Rayne turned to look at the clock.

"It's 9:45." She informed as she did her nails. Kat looked at Rayne astonished at her attire. She wore a black tank top with a fishnet top over it, a knee-length ruffled black skirt, with black mesh stockings and black combat boots with metal heels. She had a black silk ribbon tied around her neck. And her hair was done in a small ponytail. She had her signature black makeup on. Black lipstick, eyeliner, and nail polish.

"Do you ever get hot in all that black?" Kat asked. Rayne smiled.

"Ever try my body temperature potion. No matter what the temp, and no matter what you wear or where you are, your body always stays the regular body temperature. I take it every morning so that I can where what I want without worrying about overheating or freezing myself." She said as she went back to her nails. Kat smiled and rolled her eyes. Leon smiled as he went over to his bag and pulled out his clothes. He went to the bathroom and began taking a shower.



The figure smiled as they saw the three siblings exit their motel room. They watched as the eldest daughter of Viola Stanson separate from the two and go to the motel front desk to check out. They quickly left and went ahead of them to the tunnel fork. They went to the gate and shut it. All they had to do was make sure no one else but the siblings went through it.



Leon tossed the keys to Rayne. "Why don't you drive for awhile?" He asked as she caught them with one hand. She looked at Leon with wide eyes.

"You're serious?" She asked. Leon smiled and nodded. Then she looked at Leon in disappointment. "But I can only drive if someone with a class F licence has had it for three years is in the car." She said sadly. Leon thought about it.

"Well let's see. I've had mine for 1 year and Kat's had hers for 2 so that adds up to 3." He said with a smile. "Besides, who was the one who helped you get your learners?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Dad." She answered. Leon's face dropped.

"Oh… ya. Well who was the one who got perfect 100 on the written test?"

"Kat."

"Perfect attendance to Drivers Ed?"

"Me."

"Crashed their car their second week of driving?"

"You." Leon looked confused for a second.

"...oh yeah that's right." He remembered with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh! Who dated a street racer?" Rayne rolled her eyes.

"All three of us, He played us remember?" Kat reminded. Leon turned around.

"Oh yeah… what was his name again?" Leon asked.

"Cliff Jenkins." Rayne announced. All three stopped in their tracks and stood there. Three seconds later all three sighed at once. After a few more moments of awkward silence…

"Well shall we get going?" Leon announced. The Stanson women sat in the front, but before the only Dames child got into the back he heard a sound. He looked around the area. 'What was that?' He thought. 'Sounded like a cat.'

"Yo. Leo let's go." Rayne ordered. Leon looked around one more time and entered the car.



Kat was reading the map to Rayne who was paying close attention to the road and Leon was in the back reading up on alchemy. "Okay now… when you come up to the intersection in the tunnel take the right turn. And continue going down it." The moment they entered the tunnel Leon and Kat both tensed. "Do you feel it Leon?" Kat asked.

"Yeah… I don't like it. Let's just hurry on out of here." Leon said. Rayne looked at the two and felt a small wave of jealousy come and go. Rayne picked up the pace. After a while they came up to the turn. Seeing as how the left was closed off she turned right. And then they came to the opening, which also happened to be locked. The three siblings got out of the car and looked around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rayne announced. Leon went to the lock. It seemed to be electronic. He cast a small unlocking spell. It didn't seem to work. It looked as if it had just bounced off. He backed up and tried blowing up the lock. That didn't work either. He stepped back from the gate.

"My magic is blocked." He announced.

"Shit. What the hell's going on?!" Rayne said sounding a little frantic. There was a sudden low moan heard from behind them. They all turned around and stared at the suddenly dark tunnel. They heard moaning and feet shuffling. Rayne started walking backwards until she bumped into the car. "Wh-what is that?" She asked. Leon's breathing quickened as his memory flashed back to the night at the hospital.

"A… a darkling." He informed. There was a sudden scream. And everyone turned to see a horrid sight. The darkling that was approaching them had skin that was peeling. Rayne, Kat and Leon screamed at the top of their lungs. Leon pointed at the darkling sending a red line of magic straight through its chest. With the hole in its chest it began to disintegrate.

"What the fuck's a darkling, and how the fuck did you do that?!" Rayne demanded as she walked over to stand beside her two older siblings.

"A darkling is a soul that has been captured and is forced to be a slave… Dad's a darkling." He informed the girls looked at Leon in shock. The noise was starting to multiply and get closer. Rayne quickly snapped out of it, and began digging in her bag.

"Can we just get someplace safe first before we get into a whole conversation!?" She asked as she pulled out a potion bottle. She threw it into the darkness and the moment they heard the smashing of the glass, sparks shot into the air lighting the tunnel and very slowly began to descend revealing more darklings then ever.

"Fuck me!" Kat yelled. Leon looked around.

"Rayne…" Leon asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You do have offensive potions…. Right?"

"Yeah… I think I may have some."

"Okay… guys... Don't die on me." Leon said as he ran forward sending a magic red dart one after the other through the darklings. Kat sighed as she stepped forward ready to throw a power ball when Rayne tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't. Use these." She said as she handed her a satchel. Kat looked in the satchel to see potion bottles in it. She smiled at Rayne.

"Thanks." She said as she turned around and hurled one at an oncoming darkling. The potion caused the darkling to burst into flames and disappeared. They continued deep into the tunnel.



"Where's the exit!?" Rayne yelled as she threw another potion at a darkling.

"We've been doing this for the past half hour." Kat informed. Leon threw another red magic dart at a darkling.

"I know… but…" Leon was interrupted by that noise again. He looked around and saw a cat. It meowed again and looked as if it was waving. Leon got its message. "Follow me." He ordered. The two did just that.

They ended up getting to a room. They entered into the dark room and then Rayne very quickly came up with a spell to block out spirits from the entire room. Leon snapped his fingers and quickly froze the sparks in place. They looked around the room. It was a small room with four doors including the door they came through. It had a time slot, some chairs and a coat rack. "What is this place?" Kat asked. Rayne found a map and looked at it.

"This is the only connection to the power plant of that town we spent in last night. Leon how did you find this?" Rayne asked. Leon, who was sitting on a chair, looked up.

"I just followed the cat." He informed pointing to… nothing. "What the hell? It was there I swear." Leon informed. He looked around the room.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to find a way out of here." Kat said. Rayne walked around and opened the door on the left side of the room. Inside the room were 10 small computer screens with a keyboard, six lockers and a phone.

"Hey… I think I found the security room." Rayne announced as she went over and checked the phone. All she could hear was static. She hung up the phone and turned around to see that everyone else was in the there as well. "Phone is dead." She informed.

"Naturally." Kat retorted. Leon looked at the screens. He sat down at them and turned them on. The screens flickered and about eight of them came on though only five of them showed anything but static.

"What the hell? I thought there wasn't any power?" Rayne asked. Leon looked around and then behind the computer.

"It's working by generator." He began typing away at the computer. "Umm… what do you think you're doing?" Kat asked.

"I'm trying to see if we can use these to our advantage. I have a feeling the answer to us getting out of here is somewhere inside that power plant. If this is the only connection to it, and we're locked inside, I have a _very_ good feeling that we have to go there anyway." Leon said. Suddenly it flicked off. Leon frowned and pointed to the generator and it started up again. Rayne looked closer at the computer, while Kat opened the lockers and scrounged through them.

"Hey. Leon let me try." Rayne said. Leon got up and stood behind the chair. Rayne sat into the chair and began working. "This thing hasn't been operational for more then five weeks." Rayne informed.

"Okay… so this town was deserted about five weeks ago. And the reason for that is?" Kat asked as she opened the fifth locker.

"Hmm… what is the name of the town?" Rayne asked.

"I think the sign said 'Haversfield' as we entered." Leon said. Rayne typed away again.

"Apparently according to the news report I found, about 5 weeks ago the entire population of Haversfield just… disappeared. Just over night." Rayne informed. As she went to the photo section in the website, Kat turned and looked at the pictures.

"I remember hearing about that. The entire town depended on the electricity. It was a small town but very high tech. Though it didn't look like it." Kat informed. "There was this massive power outage. That was the same night as the disappearings."

"Okay… Weird." Leon said under his breath. "I guess we're only gonna get out of here if we put the power back on in the power plant."

"Unfortunately… yes. I'll stay here and watch the room." Rayne informed. Kat came over and handed out walkie talkies to all of them.

"We'll keep in touch with these." Kat said. "Let's go." They were about to leave when.

"Wait you guys! You plan on going in the dark?" Rayne asked.

"Well the cameras show that the lights are on." Leon pointed out.

"They're infer-red."

"So?" Kat asked.

"The power's out. Infer-red means see in the dark. Its pitch black in there."

"Oh… shit." Leon cursed. "How the hell are we gonna get there if we can't see?" Rayne rolled her eyes, got up and opened one of the lockers.

"No… none here." She said, as she went to the next one and searched it. "Ahh… here are some." She said as she pulled out two flash lights and tossed them to Leon and Kat.

"These'll work." Leon said. They said good-bye and left.

"Be careful guys." Rayne whispered.



They had taken the map to the power plant and were now trying to find the control room. Leon shined the light on the map again. "We should be getting close to it." He informed. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Yo Rayne you got a visual?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah I see you guys." She informed.

"Okay, you're sure that there are no darklings that you can see?"

"Nope I don't see any. Bu. y.. .hou.d s.e . d.or .e.r wh.r……" She was breaking up. All that they could hear now was static.

"Rayne?… RAYNE!?" He yelled into the walkie talkie. He shook it and tried it again. "Rayne do you hear me?!" Nothing but static. He threw the walkie talkie into a wall and the communication device smashed to pieces. "SHIT!" He cursed loudly. He felt Kat grab his shoulder.

"Leon what's goin' on?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know Kat. But… I have a feeling the situation is about to get worse." He informed. His suspicion was right. There was sudden moaning coming from both directions of the hallway. Kat shone the light down the hall to see darklings coming their way.

"Leon… what do we do?" She asked sounding a little frantic.

"The only good defence is powerful magic." Leon said.

"Don't you mean a good offence?"

"No. I mean magic." He said as he thrust one hand forward and there was a huge explosion, clearing their path deeper into the power plant. Leon grabbed Kat's hand. "Let's go." He said.

"Shouldn't we be going the other way?" Kat asked. Leon shook his head.

"What would be the point of that? We'd be going back to eventually die of starvation. We wanna get outta here; we've got to put the power back on." Leon said as they rushed down the hallway throwing magic at the darklings as they come, while Kat threw potions. She screamed aloud as she felt her leg get scratched by a darkling.



"Guys! Can you hear me? Guys?!" Rayne yelled into the walkie talkie. "Guys the cameras went off!! I can't see you!" She yelled again. All she got on the walkie talkies was static and as for the cameras all she got was snow. She began typing on the keyboard desperately trying to fix it, but it seemed that nothing worked at all.

"FUCK!!!" She screamed aloud. She got out of the chair and began pacing back and forth looking at the cameras. There was a sudden meow that made Rayne turn to the door quickly. A cat with mixed colours of orange and black was sitting at the doorway. She looked at the cat strangely. "Where'd you come from?" She asked it. She walked towards it and picked it up. She noticed it didn't have a collar. "You a stray?" She asked. The cat purred and then turned its attention to a different place. It jumped out of her arms and walked to the door across the room she was in. She walked towards the door and opened it. No light in there. She grabbed a potion bottle and threw it onto the floor. Sparks flew into the air and gently and slowly floated to the floor. She looked around. It was an office. 'It looks like the CEO's office.' She walked to the desk. There were mounds of papers on the desk, but a certain something caught her eye. She grabbed the small card on the desk. 'Arthur Collins'. It was a business card. She looked around the desk for anything else. She saw a picture on the desk. It was a nice small family she guessed that the woman in the middle of the picture was his wife and the young man on the right side of the woman was his son. She looked at the picture closer. Nothing unusual about it at all. She looked around the room some more. She decided to search in the desk. She opened the drawers and searched. She found nothing of importance. Until she opened one of the drawers and she accidentally pulled the drawer right out. She bent down to pick up the papers. And she stopped when she found a certain paper that caught her eyes.

"Adoption papers…" She picked them up. "Chase Pope…" She shrugged it off and put the papers down. She looked at the cat and saw it staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked with a suspicious look. The cat meowed again and ran out of the room and went down the hall that Leon and Kat went down. She had a mental argument about whether she should ditch her post and head down the hallway. She decided not to when she heard a scream come from far down the hall. She'd recognize that scream anywhere. It was too manly to be Leon's. "Kat I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran down the hall and threw a Sight Light potion.



Kat and Leon were breathless as they rested against the wall. They had made it to a room they have no idea what room it was and, frankly, they didn't care. "Are you alright?" Leon asked. Kat nodded her head.

"I…think so. Man… there are so many out there…" She huffed.

"I know…" Then Kat put a look on as if she was thinking about something important.

"Hey… some of those seemed familiar…"

"What?"

"Yeah. Like I've seen them before…"

"But how? We've never been here before."

"The website! That's it! I saw them when Rayne was checking out the towns' website. Those are the citizens of the town!" Kat exclaimed.

"What?! How's that possible?" Leon asked.

"I don't know but maybe we can talk about it later… like when our lives aren't at risk?" The Stanson daughter suggested. Leon quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good plan." He said as he got up.

Kat stood up as well. "Where are we anyways?" She asked. Leon shone his light around.

"It seems like a supply closet." Leon informed. He walked around the small room. It was full of small trinkets, lockers, and cupboards. He walked to one of the cupboards and opened it. "I wonder if there's anything we can use." Kat joined in and began looking through the stuff. She opened a locker and found a tool box. She opened it and found that it was full of tools.

"Hey I found a toolbox." She informed. Leon hurried and ran to her. He smiled when he looked at it.

"We're taking it with us." He said with a smile. His sister turned and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We'll need it to fix the control panel if it's damaged."

"Oh… alright, but you're carrying it." She stated. Leon rolled his eyes as he bent over and picked it up.

"Fine." He said. There was a sudden noise from outside the door.

Kat pulled out the map and Leon shone his flashlight on it. "Okay… it seems that the control room is right down the hall. Think you can remember the spell that Rayne cast to block out the darklings?" She asked.

"Umm… yeah I think so." He answered. Kat nodded.

"Okay. We'll run as fast as we can to the control room. There'll be stairs there so don't fall okay? Then you quickly say the spell got it?" She asked. The raven haired boy nodded his head. "Ready?" She asked.

"No." Leon said truthfully.

"One… Two…" Leon grabbed onto Kat's arm. "Let go of me." Kat said as she shrugged him off. "Okay… One, two, THREE!" She yelled as they barged through the door. And they were off. Leon and Kat ran as fast as they could down the hallway with the darklings not far behind them. They came to the stairs and Leon stumbled but did not fall. They slammed into the door and Leon quickly slammed it back shut and said the spell. The door glowed a blue hue and then stopped. Leon took in a deep breath as he saw through the glass. The darklings were trying their hardest to enter into the room. They banged on the glass window, and groaned aloud. Leon shuddered at the sounds. He let out the breath he was holding in. He turned and looked around the room. It was a large room with a large broken window overlooking the small town and the area surrounding it. But the sky seemed to be like a dark purple colour.

"What a beautiful view." Kat said breath taken. Leon walked up beside her and looked with a sad smile.

"I know, but we can't get distracted." Leon reminded. He looked around and saw the control panel in shambles. He walked over to it and began playing with the buttons. There was a beeping noise coming from the panel and Kat's curiosity kicked in and she turned to look at the source of the noise. She freaked and quickly ran to Leon's side.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked. Leon looked at her.

"Geez sis, where's your faith in me?" He asked with a smile, and then just as quick turned back to the control panel and into his 'I'm busy here' face. "The controls seem functional… but I don't think-" He jolted when his hand came into contact with a switch and images flashed in his head.



A man that seemed to be in his early fifties sat at his desk finishing his papers. His hair was short length and was light brown that was slightly turning grey. He was clean shaven and his skin seemed to be flawless. From a distance he could be described as a fit healthy 37 year old man. A young man walked into the room and smiled. "Mr. Collins, are you coming with us after work today?" The young man asked. Mr. Collins smiled and nodded his head.

"Gillian is at a party tonight, and Chase is spending the eve of his birthday at his friends' tonight." Mr. Collins informed. The young man smiled. He seemed to be in his mid to late twenties, he was very slim yet there was clear that he had some muscles under his shirt. His hair was black and slicked back.

"How old is he turning tomorrow?"

"18... It's hard to believe 16 years have past since we adopted him. It's made us so happy."

"I can't believe he's turning 18 already. Chase is a very bright kid ain't he?"

"Yeah. He's receiving a scholarship for Harvard Law next year." The young man looked confused.

"But the school year hasn't even started yet. How do you know he's receiving a scholarship?"

"The principal informed us his grades are so excellent and such that he's a shoe in for the scholarship." The old man said with such pride. The younger man smiled.

"You must be very proud of him." Mr. Collins nodded his head. The younger man stepped forward and looked at the picture on his desk. "A handsome young man that he is must have a very beautiful girlfriend." And this is the point were the old man shook his head and looked slightly worried.

"Strange to believe, but no, He doesn't. He's got a lot of nice girls that like him, but he just says that he doesn't want to have a relationship right now." The old man informed. The older man sighed and put his elbows on the desk. "Could you please close the door Blake." The older man ordered with his eyebrow arched and his lower lip bit. Blake smiled as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He suddenly put on a very seductive smile. He walked to his boss's desk and began to unbutton his shirt. He lifted his leg and sat face to face on the man's lap. The man massaged his hands against the younger mans chest, and removed his shirt. Blake once free of his shirt put his arms on his shoulders.

"Maybe it's like father like son?" Blake asked. The older man put a frown on his face.

"I highly doubt that." He said as he placed his hands on Blake's hips, and placed his lips on his assistant.



He trailed his finger up and down his lovers firm, smooth chest. He chuckled as the young man under him chuckled and swatted his hands away. The long auburn haired man grabbed his lover's hands and held them above his head. He smiled seductively as he bent down and kissed a trail down the swimmer. The young man moaned and his breathing sounded slightly shaky.

"… Scott…" The young short haired brunette let escape his mouth. The auburn haired man smiled as he continued his way down. He got to the hem of the brunette's jeans and undid them. Scott moved his head back up to the brunette's face and placed his lips upon his. His free hand ran down the brunette's chest and disappeared into his pants. He rubbed the brunette's erection making it harder then ever before. He grabbed hold of the young brunette's erection and slowly began pumping it. The brunette's breathing shuddered as Scott bit his lower lip. He pulled down the brunette's jeans to reveal the impressive erection. He let go of the brunette's hands and broke his kiss with the young man underneath him. He then moved down to the impressive erection. He licked the tip before he engulfed him fully into his mouth lubricating the brunette's erection with his saliva. The brunette grabbed the sheets with his hands and clenched his fists.

Scott ceased his actions on the brunette's erection and looked at the brunette with a lust filled smile. "No… please don't stop." The young man pleaded. Scott smiled at him.

"Don't worry Chase; I'm not finished with you yet." He said as he got on top of Chase's pelvis and slowly impaled himself on Chase's erection. Scott moaned in pleasure as he angled himself to so that the Collins son could hit the right spot every time he rose and brought himself back down onto his pelvis. Chase looked Scott right in the eyes. He grabbed hold of Scott's erection and began pumping in rhythm with Scott's rise and fall. Scott bit his lower lip as his breathing began quickening. He yelled as he released onto Chase's chest, soon followed by Chase releasing into Scott, who shuddered at the pure ecstasy of it all. He slowly got off of Chase and collapsed beside him heaving.

Scott looked at Chase's chest and used his fingers cleaning the mess and held it up for Chase, who licked it into his mouth. He looked at Scott and smiled. "Mmm, essence of Scott." He said. The auburn haired man smiled and laughed.

"You are such a freak." He informed. He got up and grabbed the Kleenex off of his bedside drawer and handed the box to Chase who cleaned the cum off his chest. He threw the rags into the trash can and then turned and snuggled close to Scott and rested his head onto the chest of his lover.

"Yeah, I may be a freak, but that means you are too for dating me." Chase said with a smile. Scott smiled as he placed his hand on his head and began petting Chase's hair. "I love you Scott." Chase said as he began drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Chase." He replied.

"Don't ever leave me… please."

"Never. I'll always be yours… and yours alone." Scott promised as he kissed Chase on the top of his head. He looked at the clock. 12:01. He looked down at the love of his life on his chest asleep. "Happy Birthday Chase." He whispered as he resumed petting Chase's hair and, eventually, falling asleep.



"NO STOP IT!!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!!!" He screamed bloody murder as he was being forced to watch his loved one be beaten to death. Scott lay on the ground bleeding. His face was bruised, he had cuts all over his body and he had a knife wound in his side. Chase was held back by two of the thugs, tears poured down his face. He screamed and pleaded for them to stop. The look on his face was full of pain and confusion, but truth be told, to him this was likely the most painful thing in the world to him. And the same would most likely be the same for sure if Scott was the one held back.

"Fuckin' faggot! See this Chase… you chose him over me… your longest and dearest friend, who you've known since we were in diapers. This is the way it has to be. You know I never thought you for the butt fuckin' type… then again… you were one of the most popular guys in our class." The leader of the thugs said mock sadly. He smiled as he kicked Scott in the gut again, who screamed aloud from the pain, before passing out. Chase cries seemed to echo throughout the alley, he stared at the almost motionless body of his lover.

"Peter… why are you doing this?" Chase cried. Peter came up to him and crouched so he'd be face to face with him. He put his fingers to his chin and lifted his head up so that Chase would be looking at his face.

"It's for your own good." He said softly, and then gave him good strong right hook across the face. Chase yelped in pain and spit up blood. He clenched his jaw and his eyes turned completely obsidian. His head turned to Peter and a wave flew out and slammed into the curly brunette sending him crashing through a brick wall. The two thugs that were holding him let go.

"What the fuck was that?" One asked as he backed away from Chase, who turned and looked at the thugs and then in an instant their heads blew up and blood splattered every where. He turned his attention to the last one who was cowering in the corner.

"Please… don't… I'm so sorry. Please! Don't hurt me." The young man pleaded. Chase turned to a dumpster, pointed to it and then waved his hand. The man screamed as the dumpster raced towards him, but fell silent after the dumpster crashed into him. Blood was all over the alley. Chase's eyes returned to their natural colour and he quickly ran to Scott. He kneeled beside him and held the broken 20 year old.

"Scott… please… don't leave me." He pleaded with tears streaming down his face. "Fuck… please Scott you said you'd never leave me alone. I can't live without you. I need you." Scott opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled at his lover. "Wha…"

"At… least I can see your face… before I go…" He said. He gingerly raised his hand to Chase's face and caressed his skin. Chase closed his eyes and placed his hand over Scott's and whimpered.

"Don't say that… you're going to be alright."

"Chase… " His hand fell to the ground limp. He stopped breathing. Chase cried silently before he screamed at the top of his lungs. His scream echoed through out the entire alley. He kissed the top of his forehead and laid him on the cement. He got up and walked out of the alley. As he walked down the street a car honked. He turned around to see his parents. They were smiling when they saw him, but the smiles quickly faded when they saw his condition. He was bruised and covered in blood that wasn't his own. They sped up and parked beside him. His mother was the first one out.

"Oh my god! Chase! What the hell happened to you?!" She demanded as she grabbed him and looked at her child. His father came out of his car and yelled.

"Gillian get him in the car we'll take him to the hospital!" He ordered. Gillian nodded and opened the back door and lead Chase to the back seat. She quickly closed his door, and got into the front passenger seat. And they sped to the hospital. They raced down the countryside road heading to the hospital which was only a few miles away.

"Chase! What happened to you?!" Gillian asked. Chase gave no response. She looked at Chase worriedly. "Arthur… he's not responding." She said to her husband. There was a sudden crash of lightning and Arthur swerved out of the way avoiding the lightning bolt that crashed in front of the car. He swerved the car right into the ditch and crashed into a tree. The moment before impact though, Chase was struck by lightening and it was as if his body stopped in the spot where he had been sitting. He screamed in agony as streams of invisible forces invaded his body. And in an instant just as it had happened it ended just as quickly. He fell to the asphalt and laid there unconscious.



He stood before the corpse in the chair, with a bandage across his head he stared at the old man with a smile. "That explains everything. It's so clear to me… I feel it all… I… need more… Scott… I've avenged you… but they all mocked us… hurt us… they will all pay for what they had done to us." Chase said. He stared at the corpse of the ancient 43 year old. "I won't become this… not until I find a way…" He turned and walked away from the corpse in the chair, whose face will stay in the expression of regret, pain, and failure. "Bye father." He said as he smiled and left.



With just a wave of his hand, he sent the security guard flying through the cement wall. The sickening crack of the innocent seemed to ring throughout the entire building. He stood there. He played with them. A group of five security guards gathered, formed a line and fired round after round at Chase. He simply smiled and raised his hands and the bullets seemed to stop right in mid air. He grabbed one out from the air and looked at it. He looked at the security guards and seemed to be lost in the ecstasy of his power rush. He simply laughed at the guards that stood there as they looked at him with pure terror in their eyes. He simply pointed one finger at the guards and the bullets fired back at them riddling them with their own ammo. He smiled as he turned around and looked at his father's young assistant cowering before the main control panel and the window that overlooked all of Haversfield and the surrounding area.

"Please… Chase don't hurt me. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this. Think about your parents!" He said.

"I don't care what you think. All those nights of screaming, the fights my parents had. The affair my father was having… you're the cause of it all… out of everyone I would've suspected you were--- honestly ---nowhere on my list… I honestly thought it was that bitch Carrigan." He said as he pointed behind him at the bloody mess that was once the beautiful secretary. He walked closer to the assistant who had tripped over his feet and was now sliding across the floor backwards to try and get away from Chase. When Blake saw what was left of the unfortunate beauty he began sobbing and then began to full on wail.

"W-W-WHY ARE Y-YOU DOING TH-THIS?!" He screamed through his tears. Chase walked up to him, smiled, grabbed him by the head, lifted him into the air and held him with one hand.

"Because… paybacks a bitch." Chase said with a smile. He placed his other hand on the other side of Blake's head and began squeezing. Hard. Blake screamed like a banshee as the sounds of his cracking skull were heard. Chase gave one final strong squeeze and there was a sound that mixed crushed bones and squish. Blake's body went limp and his left foot twitched slightly. Blood was splattered on Chase's face. He threw the body through the glass viewing window shattering the entire window. He smiled as he wiped the blood off of his face and went forward to the control panel and began smashing it. The lights of Haversfield flickered on and off before turning fully off. He smiled as he heard the panicked screams from the town.

"This is for us Scott." He said as he raised his hand. A large bright white ball formed in his hand and began to grow larger. He looked at the small town and smiled a dark smile.



Leon pulled his hand back. He fell to his knees and looked at the control panel then turned to look at Kat. "What is it? What did you see?" She asked frantically .He turned his head to look at the control panel.

"I… I saw the past… what happened to this town… what happened to Chase… everything seemed so bad for him and the only one he cared about the most… ended up getting murdered. It was horrible. No one should ever retain that much pain." He informed. There was a bang on the door to the room they were in. Kat quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leon I think you need to hurry." She insisted. Leon shook his head and then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Leon said as he got up. He ran to the control panel, pulled out the tool box, and began to do the repairs.

"Hurry it up Leon!" Kat warned after a few minutes.

"Well it would be much faster if you helped KAT!" Leon shot back. The banging seemed to get stronger and stronger. Kat yelped when she heard the door beginning to crack.

"LEON! HURRY UP, HURRY UP, HURRY UP, HURRY UP!!!" Kat said in a tone mixed with furious, frantic, and scared.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!" Leon yelled sounding even more frantic then Kat. He hated to work under pressure. He worked faster then he had ever before in his entire life. When he was just about finished he heard the door give way and a slight ting noise which indicated that the shield spell had given way. Kat began to scream and then threw potion after potion after potion at the creatures. One after the other the creatures dissipated. But they still kept on coming.

"DONE! THROW THE SWITCH!!!" Leon ordered. Kat quickly turned around and looked at the control panel.

"WHICH ONE!?!?" She asked.

"THE ONE ABOVE THE GREEN AND BLUE BUTTONS AND BELLOW THE THREE LEVERS!!!" Kat saw the button, but not before she felt an icy cold breath down her neck. She screamed as she felt ice cold fingers grab her shoulders. Leon quickly got up and waved his hand sending the darkling crashing into the others. Kat turned around and pressed the button without a moment's haste. The second the electricity was on a blinding flash lit the room causing the two siblings to shield their eyes. After a few moments the light disappeared and the teens opened there eyes. The room was bathed in sunlight. They looked out the window. It seemed like it was before all the stuff happened. They quickly spun around when they heard the door creak open, ready to send whatever it was into oblivion, only to find that it was Rayne. With tear struck eyes she ran to her brother and sister and embraced them tightly.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay! I was so fucking worried about you. I heard Kat scream and I knew I had to come to you guys. I just had to." She said into Leon's sweater. After a few moments Rayne calmed down. "What the hell happened?" She asked. Leon shook his head. "I don't know, but let's talk about everything on the way to Ipswich." Leon suggested. Kat nodded her head.

"I agree with that. Let's get back to the car." She agreed. And with that they began their way back to their car.



He informed them of everything. Why there father died, what the premonition at his house showed, the dream of his mother, the incident at the hospital, and the premonition he had of Chase. He left out his dream about Reid. That, he thought, was irrelevant. Besides, it was too personal to share anyways. "So… he was the reason all the people died? But where's the blood? The bodies? Everything?" Rayne asked. Leon shrugged his shoulders as he kept both his hands on the wheel.

"All that power… if he had as much power as you said he did. He could've made all the bodies disintegrate. And took their souls." Kat guessed, and looked at Leon. "Leon, what's the plan when we hit Ipswich?" Leon turned and gave her a look.

"Since when am I in charge?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Since you are the one who seems to know the most about this. You've been watching Charmed to much. The oldest doesn't always take charge you know." Leon smiled.

"Well… Rayne and I still need to finish high school. So I'll get us some transfer papers for us. We'll get an apartment. I'll try to think of something. As for you Kat… what you do is up to you… same goes for Rayne. I don't care what happens as long as you're in school from morning bell, to the end." Rayne looked at him and smiled a sad smile. Leon returned with a sad smile of his own. "We have to find out who the Sons of Ipswich, I may know their face but their names are a mystery to me. And we can't just go up to them and tell them we know their dirty little secret." Leon said as he yawned. Kat gave a concerned look at her brother.

"Leon let me drive. All that power you used, must've really taken a lot out of you." She offered. Leon took one look in the mirror to look at himself and then looked at his step-sister. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll pull over, is it all right if I sit in the back and you sit in the front Rayne?" Leon asked. As he pulled the car to the side of the road. Rayne nodded her head.

"Sure." They all got out and got to their new seats. Once Leon was in the back he closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he drifted off with the car rocking him to sleep.



The leaves fell onto the forest path. He looked down at his wardrobe. He now wore a navy turtle neck, and black jeans. And over them he had a long patched tan overcoat that had fuzz on the hem of his collar and wrists and reached to his shins. He looked up at the colours of all kinds float to the ground in the shape of leaves and smiled. He outstretched his arms and span around doing a 180° turn. As he walked around the only noise he could hear was the peaceful sound of the wind blowing, the leaves crunching and landing on the ground. He inhaled the cool fresh air. He could see his breath only slightly escaping from his mouth. "Fall happens to be my favourite season. I really like the colours." A voice said. Leon turned to see Reid leaning on a tree smiling at him. He returned the smile with a very happy smile of his own. "Don't tell anyone I said that… I'll deny everything." Leon laughed. Reid wore a white shirt with a black corduroy blazer over it. He had on a black toque and black fish net gloves. He also wore navy blue jeans.

"Don't worry." He said. He walked over to him and hugged him. "Your secret is safe with me." He promised. He held on tightly to him. "I was worried. I thought I'd never see you again." Reid was taken back by the sudden hug, but after it passed he smiled and hugged back. Reid smiled and replied with something he never thought he'd say.

"Same here." He then chuckled to himself. Leon pulled away, but made sure he stayed in Reid's arms, and looked at him with a strange smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I just never thought I'd be so corny." He informed. They both chuckled together.



They had walked a while before they found a small bench with a lamp post beside it. They sat down and talked some more. "This place seems so heavenly. But I wonder what happened to the spring setting." Leon wondered as he looked around. Reid looked around as well. He looked behind him and then in front of him again and jolted in surprise. After he collected himself he smiled.

"Wanna cup of hot chocolate?" He asked. Leon turned and looked at him with hope.

"I love hot cocoa. You got some?" He asked. Reid shook his head.

"But I'm pretty sure the stand over there has some." He pointed out to the stand before them. Leon's face beamed with joy, and Reid couldn't help but smile at the nerdy way of it all.

They got up and walked over to the stand and started pouring themselves some hot cocoa. Halfway through Leon's he spilt some on his hand. "Oww!" Leon yelped as he jumped back and covered his hand. Reid put the pot down and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me see." Reid insisted as he out stretched his hand to Leon. Leon pulled his fore finger from his mouth and put it in Reid's hand. He looked at it and the pulled it to his mouth and kissed it. "Better?" He asked. Leon blushed and smiled.

"A little." He said. Leon was caught off guard by his eyes. They were such a beautiful grey. Reid flashed a smile and his eyes seemed to change to a beautiful blue hue, which caused Leon turn an even darker shade of red. 'His eyes change colour when he's happy.'

"Let's sit down." He suggested as he finished pouring his hot chocolate. They sat onto the bench again and sipped away. After a few moments of silence, Leon spoke up.

"When I was little, during winter on the Saturdays, we, that is, my family and my step sisters family, would always go sledding. Once we were done, we'd go back to my house, and have hot cocoa. My mom always made the best cocoa in the world. One taste and it was as if you were hooked on it. I always asked her what made it so good," He smiled and looked down at the liquid in his cup. "She said she'd tell me when I was older… then a few years later… she died." Leon informed. Reid put his arm around Leon to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He asked.

"I was seven years old when it happened. Umm… She'd always be waiting for me at the end of school just to walk me home. She asked me questions on how my day was, everything like that. We were walking home. We had gotten to the crosswalk and I rushed across, whereas my mother stayed behind and talked to someone she knew. I can't remember who they were. I never really cared. I waited for 5 minutes and had gotten a little antsy. I yelled across the street to tell her I was waiting. She looked at me and smiled. I guess she had told her friend she had to go and began crossing the street.'

"I never noticed the car… she was halfway across when the car hit her. Not even 30 and her life ended. I blame myself for it all." Leon said as a tear dropped into his cocoa. Reid grabbed Leon and pulled him into an embrace.

"It wasn't your fault." He assured. Leon shook his head.

"If I hadn't been so impatient… she would've been more cautious and looked before she crossed the road."

"You were a child. Most children are impatient. It isn't your fault. If you blame anyone… blame the driver of the car." He said. Leo began to sob silently into Reid's corduroy jacket.



After about 15 minutes he had stopped crying, and the two changed the subject and Reid had finally gotten Leon smiling and laughing again. "Yeah, it was not something I would want to do again." Reid informed laughing. "What about you there has to be something that you'd never share with anyone. Come on. Who am I gonna tell?" Reid assured. Leon blushed.

"Alright fine. When I was 14... I tried to do something. I worked really hard on it. I put so much effort into it. I checked the ingredients for this carefully and followed the instructions exactly. It asked for a half quarter of this and then like a pinch of that. But in the end it went horribly wrong." Leon said. Reid looked at him.

"How much would you say a pinch was to you back then?" He asked. Leon blushed with a smile as he walked over to the cocoa stand.

"Now remember. This was when I was 14." He said. He reached into the hot cocoa container and scooped up a handful. And began laughing, as did Reid. Leon quickly dusted off his hands and sat next to Reid.

"What was the outcome?" He asked. Leon shook his head.

"I ended up with horns for a week." He informed. Reid looked at him strangely.

"Horns?" He asked and then he vanished.



Reid felt himself be shaken awake. "Yo, Reid. Time to get up class is over." Pogue informed his napping classmate. Reid got up and stretched.

"When did I fall asleep? Is class really over?" Reid asked. Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah. You fell asleep like 10 minutes into the class." Tyler informed.

"I'm surprised that Professor Mayjor didn't notice it." Caleb pointed out with a smile.

"Mr. Garwin… may I please speak with you a moment?" The curly raven haired teacher asked. Reid glared at Caleb.

"Thanks for jinxing it shit head." Reid scolded. Caleb gave Reid an apologetic look.

"We'll wait for you outside." Tyler promised. The three left the classroom. Reid gathered his books and put them into his bag. He walked down the professor's desk and stood before it.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked her. The young woman took of her glasses showing off a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes. She gave him a hard look. She wasn't that old. She even had a very good fashion sense. She had a major fascination with Jessica designer clothes. Today she wore a white tank top which was covered by a black crinkle blouse, covering her bottom half she wore a black tiered peasant skirt, and black fashion boots. And her hair was beautifully done up with her bangs covering her eyebrows, and two long curly strands at the side of her eyes… According from what he heard she skipped three grades in elementary school. She graduated at 15, applied to Harvard and got a degree in education in no more then 6 years. She was only 21 and a teacher at one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

"Please Mr. Garwin. I'm not that old. Call me Jenna. Please inform me of what the topic was today in my class?" She asked him sternly. Reid looked at the board which was unfortunately wiped off. So he quickly thought of something. And without actually thinking he replied.

"Gee, Jenna… you were teaching. Shouldn't you know that already?" He asked. The professor did not look pleased with the response he gave her.

"Mr. Garwin." She scolded. Reid looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry miss. I don't know." He informed her.

"I'm aware of that. I'm just happy that you do not snore." She informed. "Reid… your grade in my class is slipping. You're a bright young man. I'm aware that you have your swim team and all… but that is no excuse for falling asleep in my class. I've heard these rumours concerning you and a certain student in this class. Tyler Simms? Due to the rumours I have heard I've requested to Provost Higgins that you are assigned a new room mate who shall also be your tutor." Reid's face was one of complete shock.

"You can't-"

"I can and I have. I'm sorry Mr. Garwin… but you must know that if you do not pass this class you will not be graduating." She said as she put her glasses on. "It's for the best. You may go now." She said as she began collecting her books. Reid turned around and began to leave when just out of nowhere.

"Reid Sebastian Garwin." A voice said. It was like a mixture of a male voice and a female voice saying the same thing at the same time. Reid turned around to see Professor Mayjor staring at Reid, her eyes once filled with the dazzling shade of aquamarine were now lost in a haze of silver and grey. Reid was taken back by her sudden change.

"Guys!!" Reid yelled and right on cue the three entered the room, and stared at Professor Mayjor in surprise.

"What the hell did you do to her Reid?" Pogue asked. Reid looked Pogue offended.

"What the hell do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything." He shot.

"Guys shut up!" Caleb shouted at the two.

"Descendants of the Power. The Divine Child approaches, as does the Sixth. They shall seek your guidance. The Blessed Ones, once in contact of the Divine Child, shall become known. Love shall become obsession, jealousy shall become hatred, and envy shall become corruption. Three lives shall betray the rest." She informed and then looked directly at Reid, which kind of made him uneasy. "Guardian, The Lion is your charge; no one else will be able to care for the Lion as you shall. They aren't dreams." She said. She then turned her to Caleb. "Do not be deceived. Sometimes love can shroud your judgement. There is a wolf in sheep clothing." Professor Mayjor closed her eyes and fell to the floor. The Sons of Ipswich quickly ran to check on the unconscious woman.

"What the fuck was that?!" Reid asked. Tyler just stared at her in amazement.

"My god… Professor Mayjor is The Oracle." Tyler said in exasperation.

"The What?" Pogue asked.

"The Oracle, She's mentioned in The Book of Damnation. The Oracle was the one who warned the ones with the Power about the witch burnings in London England. The Oracle lived a normal life; she married, and had a family. She had two daughters, twins. They were identical twins, and back then things like that were uncommon so they believed that the Oracle was a witch. They burned her at the stake, put the girls into a sack and threw them into the water. Before she was burned at the stake she made sure that her daughters powers would stay dormant until the time was right. I guess the book didn't know that at least one of her daughters was still alive." Tyler informed with a smile. Reid looked at the professor.

"Wow." He said.

"I know." Tyler smiled.

"You're a nerd you know that?"

"Fuck you." Tyler shot as he hit Reid in the arm. Pogue looked to Caleb.

"What does this mean? What did she mean by all that?" He asked Caleb.

"And what do we do about her?" Reid added.

"Right now… we just leave her. We'll set it up so it looks like she just fell asleep at her desk." Caleb ordered. Reid nodded as he lifted the teacher up. "Tyler get the chair." Caleb ordered. Tyler went to the desk and pulled out the chair. Reid sat her down in the chair and checked her pulse.

"She's alright. I guess we should get out of here." Pogue suggested. The others nodded and left the classroom.



The figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at the boys as they left. The figure snarled at the sleeping teacher. "Bitch… I can't have you ruining my plans." They said. They lifted their left hand and a red bolt flew out of their hand and entered the Professors body causing her to jolt. Her eyes flew open and revealed pure white eyes. The figure smiled. "So… they approach. Everything is going according to my plans."



As they walked down the hallway they met up with the Kate and conversed about meaningless things.

"Where's Sarah?" Caleb asked. The dark haired girl looked at him and responded.

"She went to our dorm to change her clothes. Something happened in chemistry." She informed. Caleb suddenly felt concerned.

"Is she alright? What happened?" He asked. Pogue laughed at his friend worry.

"Yeah. She's alright. She just ended up creating a new shade of pink… which ended up all over her. She caused another explosion. She said she'd meet up with us later."

"You do know you still refer to your dorm as yours and hers?" Pogue pointed out. Kate gave him a glare.

"Yeah… shut up." She ordered.

Tyler looked at Reid's face and a wave of concern passed over him when he saw his face. "What's wrong Reid?" He asked. Reid looked at Tyler.

'How am I gonna tell him… might as well be straightforward.' "Tyler… they're assigning me a new roommate." He informed sadly. Tyler was taken by surprise.

"What!? They can't do that! Why?" He asked. Reid inhaled.

"They heard about us and… my grade is slipping in Professor Mayjors' class and they're going to assign me a tutor who'll also be my new roommate." Reid informed sadly. Tyler shook his head in disbelief.

"This is bullshit!" He swore.

"Mr. Simms?" A voice called. The boys turned around to see Provost Higgins. "May I see you in my office for a moment?" Tyler nodded. He turned to the other guys.

"I'll meet you guys later." He then looked at Reid before he headed to the office. Once in the office the Provost closed the door.

"Please, have a seat." He offered. Tyler nodded and sat at the chair before the desk. Then he himself sat at the desk. He looked at Tyler with a big smile.

"So… I-"

"You don't need to tell me Provost Higgins… I already know." Tyler interrupted. The old man looked in confusion.

"You know? How did you know?" He asked in confusion. Tyler looked to the floor.

"Professor Mayjor told Reid and Reid told me." He said.

"Oh… well I don't know why she told Reid and not you… but at least you know. So are you happy about it?" Tyler gave the Provost a look of astonishment.

"No I am not! Reid has been my best friend. We've known each other since we we're in Elementary. And I hate the fact that I have to move out of the room, just because he's failing. I can help him with his work. I am one of the brightest students in this school, according to you at least. I can tutor him." Tyler informed. Provost Higgins was looking at Tyler like he had lost it.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. Now Tyler was confused.

"… The situation regarding me being removed from my room. Wasn't that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Oh Heavens no. I just wanted to tell you that you will be representing our school in the American High School Student Trivia Competition in Washington this week." When Tyler heard the reason he turned a crimson red.

"Oh… I'm sorry Provost Higgins. Please excuse the outburst." He said. The old Headmaster chuckled.

"It's alright. We are very happy that you will be representing us. They loved your application form and were honoured to put you in."

"When do I leave?" He asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow." The Provost informed.

"Tomorrow?! Why wasn't I informed earlier?!" Tyler demanded to know.

"We are very sorry for the short notice but, we were just informed yesterday. They had lost out number and just found it yesterday." The Provost informed.

"Alright. I'll go pack." Tyler said as he got up.

"And Tyler. About the situation with Mr. Garwin. We believe that you need to focus more on your studies. So we removed you. Your new room mate is Mr. Perry. We will move your stuff while you are away. We'll make sure the boys help. To ensure no thefts of course. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 12. Please be punctual." The Provost reminded. Tyler nodded politely and left the room. He felt his anger rising in him. He swore he could feel his temperature rise.

"Yo Tyler!" A voice called. He turned around to see Sarah walking towards him. He smiled when he saw her. It surprised him how close the two were becoming. They had so much in common as well. Besides Reid, Sarah was his best friend. He knew he could always trust her. "Whoa. You don't look so happy. What is it?" She asked, and Tyler began to tell her everything.

"Wow. That's pretty harsh. You really do love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah… I do. But I don't know what to do about it." He informed as they walked down the halls. Sarah hugged Tyler.

"Don't worry. You two will be together. I promise." She said with a smile. Tyler chuckled as he put his he placed his hands on her arms.

"Thanks Sarah… but I doubt you'll be able to do it." He said. Her smile broadened.

"You never know. Come on. I bet everyone's waiting." She said as she took hold of Tyler's hands and ran down the hall to meet up with the others.



Reid watched Tyler through the music. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't like Tyler was moving away. But it seemed that Tyler was taking this worse then he was. Honestly he didn't really care. Lie To Me by George Nozuka was playing in the back ground. He grabbed his drink and took a swig. He looked to the dance floor to see Pogue and Kate dancing together, as were Caleb and Sarah. He thought about what to do. The song changed to I Wish You Knew by Mariah Carey. Reid looked over at Tyler. He didn't look alright, if truth be told he looked worse when the song began He looked back at the two couples dancing unaware that a pair of pale blue eyes watched him in adoration. The entire night between them was spent with awkward silence.



Reid turned off the shower faucets, grabbed his towel, dried his hair and then wrapped it around his waist, and was about to leave when he heard a giggle. He had forgotten what Leon had said in his dream. He turned around to see a young long curly red head. She leaned against the wall in a seductive manner. She walked slowly towards him. She wore a silk cobalt coloured babydoll with a black satin night robe untied revealing a very robust chest and silk like legs. "Kira… what do you want?" Reid asked a little annoyed. Even though he couldn't stand the girl he had to admit she was very sexy. He always wondered what it would be like to… 'Nah, never mind. I mean come on… it's Kira. Screwing her would be like screwing Aaron. Gross.'. The girl giggled as she approached him.

"I was… just wondering something." She informed in a velvet voice. She came up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Like what it'd be like… to have you." She said seductively. Reid grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him.

"Well keep wondering whore. Cause it ain't happening." He said as he grabbed his pyjama pants and went to a bathroom stall to change. Kira stood there and frowned. She left the bathroom.



"I told you it wouldn't work." She said aloud.

"If we cannot infect Reid… we'll infect Tyler. Seduce him. Make him want you. Use the potion if you have to. Just be a good girl and make him fuck you. You got it?" A voice said inside her head. She smiled as she nodded her head.

"What about Reid?" She asked.

"I'll deal with him. You just get into bed with Tyler." The girl smiled.

"Will do." She said as she pulled a potion bottle out of her cleavage and then downed it. She smiled as she walked to Reid and Tyler's room. "How long till the potion takes effect?" She asked.

"All you have to do is kiss him and he'll fall in a temporary lust with you." Kira smiled.

"Alright."



Reid got his pyjama pants on and left the stall. He looked around. Kira was nowhere to be found. He smiled, happy that she was gone. He walked over to the door and opened it. He walked down the hallway to his and Tyler's dorm room. He turned the handle but it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Tyler! Tyler open the door." He called. No answer. He didn't want to risk exposure because he knew that Caleb would chew him out if he found out. No answer. 'Must've gone to get something. Might as well try to find the janitor. See if he has a spare key.' He thought and headed down the hall.



He opened the door when he heard knocking. He looked at the girl before him. "What do you want Kira?" He asked sharply. She smiled at him seductively.

"You." She said as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. There lips connected and Tyler quickly pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. He began to feel weird. She smiled as she let one of the straps of her dress slip. Tyler stared at her.

'She's… so…' He thought.

"I want you Tyler." She informed. She grabbed his tee shirt and leaned into his ear. "I want you inside me." She nibbled on his ear and smiled.

"Wha… what about… Aaron?" He asked a little breathless. She laughed. True she was dating Aaron Abbot, but she served a higher purpose now. She followed the voice. Something about it made her feel… powerful.

"Screw Aaron." She said as she pulled him into a kiss, and this time Tyler kissed back. He slipped off her night robe. He pulled her in and slammed the door shut. He slammed her against the door and began to suck on her neck. The young red head moaned aloud in pleasure. His hands rode up her thigh. He took off her slip revealing her only in a black thong. Tyler looked at her with hunger filled eyes. He took off his shirt revealing something that Kira never really expected. A _really_ nice body. Tyler picked her up and carried her to the bed, and laid her down upon it. He kissed down her chest and licked her breasts, and then flicked her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and suckling it. He then continued to kiss down her body. He took off her thong and began tonguing her clit.

Kira moaned aloud in pure ecstasy. She couldn't help but enjoy it. 'This boy really knows his stuff.' She thought to herself.

"Stop revelling in him and just do what you have to." The voice said inside her head.

'Fucking kill joy… fine.' She relented. She quickly grabbed his head and pulled him up to her and then rolled so that she was on top. She crawled down to his between his legs and pulled down his pyjama pants revealing what she found even more surprising. She took one look at his member and thought. 'Jesus fucking Christ… I've been missing out haven't I? Too bad your so queer… you'd make me a very happy girl every fuckin' night.' She bent down and sucked up the engorged member. Tyler shuddered in pleasure. She crawled on top of him and impaled herself on him. She moaned aloud as she road him up and down. She began to get louder as she got faster, as did Tyler. After a while Tyler shot his load causing Kira to yell in pleasure. She looked down at Tyler who seemed weaker then most male should look after sex.

"Wh…what's happening… to me?" He asked a little woozy. She got off him and smiled.

"Just close your eyes. Go to sleep. You'll need it." She informed as she suddenly became very blurry in his eyes and then nothing but darkness.



"Well done… and I must say, very entertaining." The voice said.

"Glad you enjoyed the show. So… he'll become under our control when?" She asked.

"He'll become more susceptible to us when his heart is pained the most." The voice informed. "Now quickly, the descendant of Garwin approaches." The voice told her. Kira quickly left the room, but not before covering Tyler up to look like he had fallen asleep. She rushed out of the hall a second before Reid came into the hall with a key to his room.



Reid stopped as he looked down the hall. He could've sworn he saw someone run down the hall. He shook his head. "You're losing it Reid." He whispered to himself. He went to his dorm door, put the key in and turn the lock. He went inside to see that Tyler was asleep already. He smiled as he watched the raven haired teenager slept. He went to his bed and crawled in. He stared at the ceiling and whispered his name as he fell asleep. "Leon…"



He looked down and smiled. He was here. So that meant he was here too… somewhere. He checked his surroundings. Snow flakes fell from the sky as he looked at the naked trees before him. He looked down at his cloths. This time he wore black jeans with chains on the side, with a white shirt that had a black long sleeve cashmere feel v-neck top, and a black leather coat. On his hands he had classic black leather cloves and a black toque on his head. He shrugged slightly at the cold as he set off to find his dream boy, literally.



He found him standing in a gazebo that over looked a frozen lake. He held a mug of hot cocoa in his white suede gloved hands. He wore a white zip mock neck with long white coat with a white faux fur trim. On his legs he wore a pair of white jeans. He wore a white stretch fleece scarf securely around his neck. Reid smiled as he approached behind him and slid his arms around the 17 year olds waist, and pulled him into his chest and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder. Leon moaned at the warmth of the blonde and rested his head back next to Reid's face. Reid turned and kissed his cheek. "Did you wait long?" He asked.

"No. I just got here a few seconds ago." He informed as he rubbed his head against Reid's. "I was wondering if you wanted to go skating." He asked.

"I don't know how to skate." Reid informed. Leon turned around and looked at Reid with a smile.

"Well I think it's time you learned." He said with a smile.



"See? It's not that hard is it?" Leon asked Reid after about 6 falls later. Reid glared at the boy playfully.

"Easy for you to say… you've probably been skating for years." He said as he held onto Leon's hand and wobbled slightly. Leon chuckled.

"Well as a matter of fact, yeah. I've been skating since I was about 10. You'll get use to it. You just need practise." He informed. "No ones naturally good at anything. It takes time, skill and determination." He said with a smile. Reid smiled as well. "Okay… I'm gonna let you go. Alright?" He asked. The young blonde nodded his head as Leon let go of his hand. Reid glided across the frozen lake. He was actually doing pretty well. He even turned which, to Leon's guess, was most likely purely accidental. And headed for Leon.

"I can't stop!" Reid yelled but it was too late as he ploughed into Leon sending the sprawling into the snow bank. Leon and Reid laughed as they tried to collect themselves.

Reid chuckled a little more and then slowly stopped as he looked at the brown eyes that lay beneath him. Leon looked at Reid. Those eyes… they were blue again. He looked at Reid dreamily. Reid began to lean closer to him. Leon closed his eyes as Reid's lips rested upon Leon's, the blonde's tongue slipped past Leon's lips and into his mouth.

'He taste's like… chocolate and cinnamon.' Reid noticed. Leon's face turned a darker red due of the mixture of cold in the air and his happiness. After a while they broke the kiss and Reid looked down at Leon. He brushed a strand of hair out of Leon's eyes. And right there he said the three words he never thought he'd ever say.

"I love you."

Leon's smile grew as this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you too."

After a few seconds of looking at each other Leon smiled nervously as he really hated to spoil the moment. "Umm… its kinda cold… can we get up?" He asked. Reid laughed as he nodded his head and got up, and held out his hand for Leon. Once Leon was up they walked to the gazebo. Reid got right next to Leon, put his arm around him, pulled him close to him and took his hand in his.



Leon sat next to Reid with his head rested on his shoulder. It was dark now, and the stars were out, as was the Aurora Borealis. The two sat on the steps of the gazebo and a bonfire raged 5 feet in front of them. Leon snuggled closer to Reid as they looked up. Reid chuckled and looked down at the Dames boy.

"Get anymore closer, and I'll have to get a surgeon to separate us." He laughed. Leon blushed and smiled before he replied.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Reid shook his head.

"Don't be. It's alright."

"It's just that... I've never met someone like you. You're really special you know that?" He informed. Reid laughed.

'You have no idea… is this what love is? Because if this is what love is… I can't wait to truly have it.' He thought. "Thanks Leon. You're very special too… especially to me." He said. Leon blushed again at the impact and importance he had to Reid. Leon leaned in and kissed him again. He felt his heart flutter.

'If only… ' He thought. They broke apart, but kept there foreheads connected. "If only…" He whispered and then disappeared. Reid watched. If only? If only what?!

"WAIT LEON?! IF ONLY WHAT?" He called out to the sky. He needed to know what he was going to say.



Leon woke up and looked around. The room was dark. He looked across the room to see Kat and Rayne asleep on their own bed. He took in a deep breath and looked at the clock. "5:45." He said to himself quietly. He got up and walked to his bag and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He grabbed his jacket and quietly left the room. He walked to the playground that was right next to the motel and lit up a smoke. He sat on a swing and inhaled the toxic smoke as he watched the rising sun. He promised himself and his sisters he would quit… but lately, with everything going on he was amazed that he had held on so long without one. Ever since his fathers death… he's been wanting to die. He wanted to see his father… his mother… and David. A tear rolled down his cheek at the remembrance of his first love. The one who promised him the world.

He lifted up his shirt and rubbed his finger on the scar on the left side of his waist. He knew that it was dangerous for him to do it considering the powers he had in him… but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He suddenly jolted as scenes flashed in his head. He and David sitting in their spot, their first date together, the summer carnival… and the scene that haunted him played.



The young 15 year old sat at his bedroom window waiting for him to arrive. His hair was short and his bangs spiked up, he wore vintage worn jeans and a black long-sleeve crew neck top with a navy Nike tee shirt over it. Come Clean by Hilary Duff played on his CD player.

"Raise your hand if your brother's a homo." The young blonde said as she walked past his room in her bathrobe. The brunette turned around and looked at his step sister. As much as he hated to admit it. She was really pretty. She had waist length blonde hair that was always done up in a high pony tail. And she was always dressed to impress, she was going on a date tonight as well. She was dating this wealthy 16 year old and she was only 14. And whenever she went out with him she dressed classy and/or elegant, due to the fact the country club he took her to demanded formal wear. She mostly spent the birthday money she saved up on dressed or wore her mother's old clothes.

"Go to hell Ginger." He shot back.

"Already there." She said as she popped her head into his room and then disappeared. Leon angrily rolled his eyes. He and Ginger never really got along. She never really liked male family members, mostly because of what her father did to her and her sister when they were younger. When she was 5 her mother divorced him, she was really happy. He was gone from their lives. And the Dames had entered theirs and helped them more then they ever had before. And she was happier because she had always loved Harold, he was a real father. Then when Leon's mother died, Harold married Viola a few years later. But Ginger never really liked Leon and no one knew why, she always avoided that question. But she disliked him even more when he came out of the closet. Ginger had believed that two men couldn't possibly love each other, that it was only sexual… he really hated Ginger for thinking that.

He turned his attention back to the road below. His heart raced. It was his 2nd year anniversary with David and he couldn't wait. It was a Saturday night; he had finished his homework the moment he got home. Now all he had to do was wait for his boyfriend.

"Hey… excited?" A voice asked. He turned round to see his 17 year old step sister standing in his doorway. She wore a midnight/white striped boat-neck sweater and midnight navy Capri pants her shoulder length chestnut coloured hair lay on her shoulder. He nodded his head quickly. He and Kat were always close. They had been best friends since Leon was born… according to Kat at least.

"Yeah… I can't believe it's already been two years since he and I started seeing each other. I think he may be the one." He informed her.

"Leon, you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. And I'm happy for you." She said. Leon smiled and hugged his older sister. Leon chuckled when they pulled apart.

"I just wish I had a boyfriend who knew how to be on time." He informed. There was a scoff at the door way. Leon looked to see Ginger there. He hated to admit it. But she looked beautiful. She wore a raspberry empire-cut ball gown with a beaded shawl, with raspberry strappy sandals. She had very nice jewellery on as well.

"He's already 20 minutes late… face it fag. You're fuck buddy is probably sticking his dick in some other perverts ass." She said coldly. Leon glared at her.

"Fuck you Ginger… go to your ugly ass boyfriend. Get him to buy you a fuckin' personality." He swore at her. She gave him a death glare that could turn a child's blood cold.

"One of these days… I hope you get your fuckin' ass kicked… or worse. I Hope you die!" She shouted. Kat stood up and walked over to her.

"Ginger! What he hell! Stop being a bitch!" She ordered. Ginger looked at Kat completely surprised.

"What, you're taking the fudge packers side?!" She accused. Kat hated this. She always had to choose between Leon and Ginger. She was beginning to think there was no way that these two would ever get along.

"Ginger… just go." She said softly. They heard a car honk its horn outside.

"Ginger! Luke's here." Harold informed from downstairs. Ginger looked from Kat, to Leon, then back to Kat again before she headed downstairs.

"Why doesn't she like me? It's got to be more then just…" He said sadly. Kat turned around and looked at Leon. She went over and sat beside him.

"Don't worry… I don't know what's wrong with her, but she'll like you eventually." She assured. Leon looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Kat." He said as he embraced her. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. The doorbell rang and Leon's face beamed. "He's here." Leon got up and checked himself in the mirror.

"Leon! David's here!" Harold called upstairs.

"Be down in a second." He turned to Kat. "So you and dad spending the night together I take it?" He asked with a smile. The girl nodded her head.

"Have a good time 'kay?" She said with a smile. Leon nodded his head.

"I will. See ya." He said as he left the room and headed down the stairs. He saw the 17 year old dirty blonde talking with his father; David's hair was short and had red streaks in it. David always looked handsome… whether it is jeans and a tee shirt, or a penguin suit. Tonight David wore loose-fit denim jeans, and a white muscle top which showed off the average muscles on perfect forearms and he held his expensive leather jacket under his arm. He looked up and smiled when he saw Leon. Leon always blushed when he did that.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted. Leon went over and kissed David on the cheek. Then looked to his dad who smiled. He was entirely all right when Leon told his father he was gay. He was really happy that he and his father were close… and Leon considered himself to be lucky to have his father.

"Okay, see you dad." He waved and left the house.

"Be back by eleven!" His father called to them just before he closed the door. The summer night air was warm on Leon's skin.

"So… what's the plan tonight?" Leon asked. The eleventh grader smiled again, and put his arm around Leon, and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's a secret. So you'll have to wear," He said as he pulled out a handkerchief. "This." Leon looked at him.

"David we talked about this. We'll do it when I'm ready." Leon reminded. The blonde chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh come on. What kind of guy do you think I am? I'd never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. But this is far beside the point. Just put this on, and trust me." Leon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and gave his reply.

"Alright. Put it on." He gave in. David went behind him and tied the cloth securely around his head so that he couldn't see. David stood in front of him and waved his hand in front of his face. Leon gave no response. David smiled and grabbed Leon's hand, and then Leon jolted. He had a premonition. And unfortunately all he saw was candles on a table and his and David's hands together on it. And then it was over.

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." David apologized. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Come on hurry up before I snatch the blindfold off." David chuckled at his boyfriend's impatience.

After about, to Leon's guess, 20 minutes of walking David stopped and let go of him. "Okay. You ready? Take off the blindfold." He told him. Leon took off the blindfold and gasped at the scene before him. The entire park stage was decorated. White lights were hung from the stage's banisters, rose petals littered the floor boards, and a table was set for two, with a centre piece of roses in the middle. David's face beamed at the look of Leon's face. That made all this work and the cost of it worthwhile. "Happy Anniversary, Leon." He grinned.

"David… it's perfect." He informed as he ran into his lover's arms.



After the delicious meal that David said he made, 'Yeah right.' Leon thought when he said that, they had finished it off with delicious strawberries and chocolate. Once those were done David took the rose out of the vase and gave it to Leon, then put on his jacket and they decided to walk around the town and head for the theatre.

"So… did you really cook that meal?" Leon asked with a suspicious smile. David chuckled.

"Yeah… Well sort of. My mom helped me." He confessed. "But I still did my best effort, but the rice I totally made all by myself." He told with a grin. Leon chuckled.

"The rice was my favourite." The young ninth grader informed.

"That's why I made sure that I made them." Leon smiled lovingly at the volleyball player and rested his head on his shoulder as they turned down the alley to take a short cut to the theatre. They chatted as they walked down the alley but they were stopped abruptly as they turned a corner. A man in a black hood and sunglasses stood before them with a gun pointed at them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The guy yelled. Leon gave a small cry when he saw the gun pointed at them. Leon felt his heart begin to quicken. "Give me your wallet!" He shouted. The two just stared at him. Leon wanted to use his powers. But he was too afraid to even move. "NOW!" He demanded as he stepped closer to them. Leon shuddered at the voice of the mugger. David stared at him and slowly moved his hand into pocket and then quickly kicked the gun out of the mugger's hand, then quickly kicked him in the chest. He grabbed Leon's hand.

"Come on RUN!" He said, Leon's feet suddenly kicked into gear and he ran for his life. The entrance/exit to the alley seemed so far.

'We're going to make it!' He thought with a smile, but he felt his blood turn cold when he heard gunshots. They just kept running until another shot was fired and he felt his hand get heavy and he almost stumbled when David let go of his hand. David was on the ground on his hand and knees and his other hand gripped his and his ground together in pain. "DAVID!" Leon yelled. He tried to help David up, but the blonde just hit his hand away and shouted to him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" David screamed as he fell onto his stomach. With tears in his eyes Leon ran, then remembered. 'I'm a freakin' witch no more running!' He thought with determination. He stopped and turned around ready to send a wave of telekinesis at the attacker when another bang rang throughout the alley. He heard David scream.

"NO LEON!!!" Leon looked at his lover with a confused face before he suddenly felt his shirt wet. He put his hand to his waist then held it to the light revealing a dark crimson liquid on his hand the rose fell out of his hand and dropped onto the dirty pavement. Pain shot throughout his body as he fell to his knees and then to his side. He felt like his limbs wouldn't work at all he could only move his arms. He watched in pain as he saw their attacker approach his lover. David struggled to get to Leon. He crawled his way to him on his stomach. The attacker interrupted his struggle as he stomped down hard on David's back sending a sickening crack and an agonizing scream echo against the walls of the alley. Leon watched with tear streaked eyes as the man pointed his gun down at his head. Leon slowly outstretched his hand trying to freeze him with his magic with no success. David outstretched his hand to Leon's.

_**BANG**_

Leon's eyes widened as David's hand and head hit the pavement. "DAVID!" Leon screamed with terror struck eyes as a small puddle of blood formed. His breathing quickened as the scene replayed in his head. "David…" He called hoping for an answer. "David…" He repeated as the attacker began searching the body for any valuables on the 17 year old. 'What… what are you doing? Don't do that…' He asked inside his head. "David…" He stared in complete shock as the man grabbed David's arm and began taking off his jacket. Once his left arm was out of the jacket, he worked on the other. Once off the man put on David's jacket and smiled.

"Perfect fit… nice taste." He said as he glanced down at himself. Leon began sobbing.

'This can't be real… no… David wake up…please…' he thought. "David…" He wept. The man looked at him and frowned.

"You're not gonna get an answer. He's dead." He kneeled down beside the corpse and grabbed his head lifting it up for Leon to see. Leon screamed and closed his eyes as he cried even harder. The sight of David's face made him mortified. A hole was placed in the middle of his forehead and blood streamed down his once beautiful and lively face, now pale and lifeless. "See? Dead. Aren't ya?" He asked the corpse. The man made the head nod up and down and did a horrible, morbid ventriloquism act by putting his hand on the young adults chin, then moved his mouth and in a high pitched voice said, "Sure am." He let the head drop to the cement creating a sickening thud to echo. He walked to Leon smiling. "Don't worry," He said as he pointed the gun to his head. "You'll see him soon." He cocked the gun when suddenly sirens were heard in the distance. He looked up. "Shit!" He quickly began to step back as he heard them getting closer by the second.

He began to run when he saw a cop car pull into the alley and stop. "This is the police! Drop your weapon and stay where you are!" They demanded. The murderer began running away. One of the police officers began chasing him on foot while the other ran to Leon, who was still in shock. She knelt beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"David…" He said hoarsely. The woman looked over at the corpse of David and her face turned from concerned to sad. She took the radio on her uniform, pressed the button and began speaking.

"We need an ambulance fast, we have two citizens, one dead, one gravely injured. Location is the alley on Sanctuary Avenue, between Haven Street and Hallows." She informed. Leon wept as he stared at the lifeless corpse. "Hold on kid. Help is on the way."



Leon held the tears back as the horrible memory literally played in his mind. He was fighting so the tears so hard he didn't even notice that his finger had opened the punctured the scar and it had begun to bleed. "Leon?" Leon turned around to see Rayne standing there. "Are you alright?" She asked. She then noticed he was bleeding and she gasped when she saw what was bleeding. She had felt so horrible about that night.

She had been called form the club and was informed that Leon was hurt. She actually loved her brother… It's just that she was jealous of him because he had actually grown up with a loving family. That and back then she craved attention. The night that David died was the night she began to get closer to Leon. It was also the night they had said they loved each other. But she only gained full trust of Leon when he saved her from being raped by Luke. That's also when she decided to change her look… to this. People said she was goth… Or emo. Leon was the only one who truly saw her for what she was going for. Dark Punk.

"Leon, what happened?" She asked. Leon shook his head.

"It's nothing, It doesn't matter." Leon informed. Rayne desperately wanted to know but decided that it was his business. If he had wanted her to know he would've told her. She just nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go back inside and put a bandage over that before Kat sees. I'll give you a regenerating potion so it'll heal faster." She said, then caught the scent of smoke. She decided to let him get away with it this once.



He sat in the back of the car and read his mother's book that he had taken from the attic. It was filled with complex work made by his mother. He read through it and wondered, 'How did mom know how to do this? What to add, when to add it, what temperatures, all of it.' he thought. He got to the one page he was looking for and smiled. "Life essences." He began reading it. Only to find that… she never finished it. His mood suddenly changed and he felt horrible. 'Kat's gonna be stuck with this forever… I won't give up!' He thought with determination.

"So we'll get there by nightfall if we don't stop at all?" Rayne asked while driving. Kat nodded her head.

"Yup. It's only a few more hours of driving." She informed.

"How much is a few?" Leon asked from the back. Kat bit her bottom lip and said.

"12." Rayne and Leon took in a deep breath.

"Okay… so we'll be there by 2 a.m. tomorrow. It's alright. Leon you're driving at 5." Rayne belted out. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Fine… but let me rest until like 5 minutes to 'kay?" He asked as he lay down and the rocking lulled him to sleep again.



He stood before the ocean. It crashed into the sand and rolled back into the endless water. The sun warmed him as he stood there in the warm sand. He looked down at his clothes. This time he wore red Tahiti swim shorts and a Hawaii blue cotton tank top. "Now… where's Reid?" Leon asked himself.

It didn't take long before he found Reid standing with his feet in the pristine water. He wore navy back print swim shorts and a muscle jersey top. Leon smiled as he ran to him. "Reid!" He called. Reid turned around and was sent crashing into the water with Leon on top of him. Both were soaked head to toe. Leon kissed Reid on the lips, and looked down at Reid. "I missed you." Reid chuckled.

"You sure know how to greet a guy." He informed. Leon blushed slightly and chuckled. Reid quickly rolled over so that he was on top. Leon smirked.

"If you wanted to be on top, you could've just asked." He informed. Reid looked down lovingly.

"Let's swim." He suggested. He got up and helped Leon onto his feet. He pointed out into the distance. "See that little dock out there? I'll race ya." Leon nodded and then just set off.

"Hey!" Reid called out after him smiling. "I didn't say go!"



Leon and Reid lay huffing and puffing resting on the wood dock that floated in the middle of the water. "My…god… you swim so… fast." Leon informed. Reid smiled.

"I'm… on my schools… swim team." Reid informed. Leon smiled

'Alright, I can't wait to see him in a Speedo.' Leon thought. After a while they were able to sit up. Leon sat beside Reid and rested his head on his shoulder. "I like this season. It's so beautiful." Leon said. Reid smiled, and looked down at Leon.

"It's not as beautiful as you." Reid informed. Leon looked up to Reid and saw that his eyes were blue again. Reid bent down and placed his lips onto the brunette's. Their kiss full of passion. Leon began placing kisses on Reid neck and began sucking leaving love bites. Reid placed his hand on Leon's chest and softly pushed him to lay down. He began ro kiss down to Leon's collarbone, leaving a mark of his own.

Reid's hand trailed up and down Leon's chest, he slipped his hand into Leon's swim trunks and began pumping his hand up and down. Leon's breathing became shallow and heavy and quick. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Reid continued his vampire attack on Leon's collarbone. Leon ejaculated into his swimming trunks and Reid's hands. Reid took off his swimming trunks, followed by Leon's. He stopped kissing Leon's neck and went back up to his lips. He adjusted his finger to Leon's opening and entered his fingers. Leon gasped. Reid stopped and then put his fingers in deeper and Leon shuddered and gasped again. He hit the prostate. He adjusted on top of Leon so that he could see his face while he thrust into him. Once he was portioned he entered himself into Leon and moaned. He began thrusting into him slowly at first but as the pleasure mounted he began going faster and harder. "Mmm… Reid… uhh…" Leon moaned aloud.

"Fuck, uh…" Reid groaned as he thrust again. Leon felt bliss.

'If only… if only this was real. If only he could really be mine and he wasn't a dream… I'd be so happy.' Leon thought. Reid could feel his climax approaching which caused him to push harder and he eventually shot his load into Leon and collapsed onto his chest.

"I love you my Lion…" Reid whispered. Leon smiled. He honestly loved this.

"I love you too Reid." He replied. Reid played what he had just said to Leon in his mind…

'Lion… oh my god.' He said. He got up and looked at the brunette. "You… you're…" Reid didn't finish his sentence. He just disappeared.



Reid shot out of his deep sleep from on the library table. He looked around. Where were Caleb and Pogue he wondered. Tyler had already left. He had got his chance to say good-bye. He was happy for Tyler. But he was still going to be alone, but then he thought. 'Leon's coming… My Lion. I won't be alone for long." He said to himself. He looked at Pogue's books which were beside him. He started packing his books. He knew it seemed cruel, but he needed to move Tyler's stuff for Leon. The lion approached, and Reid couldn't, honestly, be anymore happier.


	4. Welcome To Ipswich

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own The Covenant or it's characters, if i did Sarah and Kate wouldn't be dating Caleb and Pogue, they'd be with each other.**

Long Lost

Chapter 3: Welcome To Ipswich

Kyra and Aaron stood before the cloaked figure that paced their steps. It was getting on their last nerves. "I honestly never thought about what she had said. They aren't dreams? We can't allow them both to remember their dreams. I can't allow them to know who they really are. We'll erase their memories of the dreams. If they join forces the moment that they see each other, they'll find out who I am and destroy me… regardless of what anyone says." The figure turned to the two servants.

"Well then what are supposed to do?" Aaron asked.

"We're going to erase each other from their memories, and bind Leon's premonition power. We can't chance him seeing the past... or the future. Not that it matters. Their future is short lived anyways." The figure informed. Kyra smiled as she nodded and collected some candles from her bag, while Aaron collected the ingredients and the cloaked figure drew the circle. They got everything set up and ready for the spell.

¬

Caleb got up with a start. 'Someone's using…' He thought. He looked around the room. 'Where's Sarah?' "Sarah?" He called. He got no answer. He was about to get out of his bed when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Caleb, its Pogue. Did you feel that?" He asked on the other line. Caleb looked around his room before he answered.

"Yeah, I did. I have a bad feeling about this… something big is gonna happen." He informed.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know… call Reid." He ordered calmly.

"Alright, be careful." Pogue said over the phone, and then hung up. Caleb hung up the phone and set it down on the bedside table drawer.

"Sarah?" He called again as he got out of his bed and began walking out to the hall. He looked down the halls yet saw nothing. He walked down the hall until he heard something coming from the study. He looked at the closed door. He leaned against it and put his ear to the door. He heard voices coming from the room. He grabbed the handle and burst open the door hearing a blood curdling scream causing him to jump slightly.

"Son of a bitch Caleb!" Sarah said as she grasped her chest tightly. "You almost gave me a friggin' heart attack." She informed with a smile. Caleb exhaled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He informed. "What are you doing up?" He asked her. "I heard voices." She pointed to the CD player.

"Book on CD, I like to follow along. I couldn't sleep after what I heard happened." She informed.

"I know. Professor Mayjors." He ended. They had found Mayjors body in the school last night at the school. They had said that the cause of death was mysterious. No wounds, no illness. It sounded like the kid that Chase murdered with his power… that is until they found that she had a massive amount of cocaine in her. They figured she had overdosed. It really pissed him off how she had been pegged as a drug addict now. They had to find out the cause of her death. But he'd save that for another time. "I know. It really freaks me out to." He said as he walked over to the love couch she was sitting in and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and she cuddled closer next to him.

"How long have you been up?" He asked her.

"Oh a couple hours, what are you doing up?" She asked. Caleb decided that he shouldn't worry her about it. She didn't need to know. It honestly didn't concern her. He didn't want to put her in danger, it'd make her paranoid.

"I just felt a little famished. So I got up and noticed you weren't in bed so I decided to look for you." He said with a smile. The little blonde smiled mischievously.

"Are you still hungry?" She asked slyly. Caleb put on a mischievous smile of his own.

"Actually… yeah, But I lost my appetite for food." He said as he trailed his finger across her shoulder. She smiled as she climbed onto him and straddled him and placed her lips on his in a soft warm kiss. Caleb slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth as his hands began to undo the buttons of her red satin pyjama top.

She smiled and gently bit his bottom lip and playfully tugged lightly. She giggled as Caleb removed her shirt revealing her breasts and firm nipples. Her hands traveled down his back as he planted kisses down her chest and onto her left breast. She shuddered as her arousal rose higher and her restraint dropped. She crawled off of him, kneeled onto the floor in front of Caleb and began undoing his cotton pyjama bottoms, and pulled them off revealing his throbbing erection. She rubbed it up and down before grabbing it at the base and enveloping it in her mouth and sucked. Caleb groaned aloud as the pleasure built and built. He could feel Sarah smile around his erection.

He placed his left hand onto her head and gently grabbed her hair while his other hand rubbed against his chest and he began to rub his nipple. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to completion, and he guessed Sarah knew as well due to the fact that she seemed to suck harder and her head bobbed faster. His breathing quickened as it came closer and closer, and he yelled in pleasure as he shot into her mouth. She licked every drop of cum off of his erection before she began grazing her lips up his abs, then his chest, collarbone, neck, and then onto his lips, and she straddled him again and grinded into his cock making it harden again. She grabbed his finger which he had on her thigh and placed it into her mouth and she sucked on it for a while, while he kissed her hand. She removed his hand and placed his lips on hers.

While they kissed, Caleb's left hand was wrapped around Sarah's back, while his right hand slid down her bare torso and disappeared into her satin red pyjama bottoms and rubbed her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure as his saliva drenched finger entered her. She moaned in pleasure as his finger rubbed her g-spot. She shuddered as he began pushing in faster and faster. Her breathing quickened. She felt absolute pleasure. She groaned as he stopped, laid her down on the couch and pulled off her satin pyjama bottoms.

He bent over her and kissed blow her navel and planted kisses up to her lips. He reached over to the drawer beside the couch and pulled out a condom. He ripped the top off and rolled it onto his throbbing cock, and slowly entered her. She grunted in pleasure as he thrust into her again and again. She felt completely lost in ecstasy, total pleasure. He thrust into her again and again hitting her spot each and every time. After one more thrust he came with a jerk and they both moaned in pleasure. He pulled out of her and laid beside her. She cuddled into the crook of his arm.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Caleb finished her sentence. She smiled, and then chuckled. Caleb looked down at her. "What?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Still hungry?" She asked. He laughed and thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah…" He looked up at the clock. "It's 6:46... Let's cook breakfast." He said. She giggled as she nodded her head.

"How about a shower first, I mean it's too early to cook breakfast anyways." She informed. He nodded as they both got up and walked to the bathroom, both in the nude.

¬

As much as he tried to he couldn't do it. It aggravated him to no end. He growled… why was such a task so difficult. He'd seen Tyler do it a million times. And he was pretty sure that Caleb and Pogue could as well. So why was it so hard for him! He gave up as he looked at the clock. He'd been trying for the past 45 minutes. He turned his attention to the ceiling and gave out a defeated grunt. "I'll never get back to sleep…" He said. Pogue had phoned him asking him if he had felt the power. He had… and that was why he was up tossing and turning trying to fall back to sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room. It was weird without Tyler in the room. 'I mean, he has been gone before… but this time, I know that he isn't coming back. I wonder what my new roommate will be like?' he thought to himself.

He had been wondering that for a while now ever since he had found out Tyler was moving in with Pogue. And they hadn't informed him who his new roommate was yet. It was a complete mystery to him… and he hated mystery novels. He always flipped to the end of the book and figured it out because it was aggravating for him. He got out of his bed and began gathering his cloths. He grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and a grey tee shirt to wear over it, black cargo pants, and fingerless leather gloves with mesh sides, black socks, his black toque, and his black combat boots. Before he left the room to go to the shower he looked at the calendar. He then walked over to the photo of his mother. She was a very beautiful woman. In the picture she seemed to be in her early twenties. It was spring and she sat on a stone bench and had a lovely warm smile. She had waist length strawberry blonde hair, and wore a beautiful yellow sleeveless dress that had a flowing handkerchief hem and a lovely blush pink flower print, and a butterfly necklace with an emerald in the centre around her neck. He kissed his fingers and placed them on the cheek of the young woman. "Happy Birthday mom." He said as he left.

«

After his shower he walked back to his room fully dressed. He opened the dorm room door and entered it. He was so happy that today was a Sunday. He grabbed his cell phone and Tyler's car keys. 'He won't mind.' He thought. As he left the room a young girl bumped into him.

"Yo, watch where you're goin' asshole!" The young girl shouted at him. Reid looked at the girl. She seemed to be about 5'5". She had short black hair, her skin seemed a little pale and she wore black lipstick and small dark oval sunglasses. She wore a black tank top, with mesh arming and a black heavy jacket. On her legs she wore a black ruffled skirt with black and white stripped stockings and black pant boots with 1½" heels. She took off her glasses to reveal two dark eyes glaring at him. He looked back at her with a look of his own.

"The fuck are you talkin' about?! You crashed into me?" He shouted back.

"Hey I was watching were I was going, you on the other hand-"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" A voice asked. Kate and Pogue were walking towards the two. "Reid who's this?" Kate asked.

"She crashed into me on my way out of here." He informed sounding angry.

"My name's Rayne and this psycho son of a bitch crashed into me while I was looking for my dorm room." She informed. Kate looked a little surprised.

"Wait I don't think I've seen you around here?" She informed. Reid put on an impatient face.

"You a new student?" Pogue asked. Rayne nodded her head.

"Yeah, my brother and I transferred here today." She gave Reid a dark look. "I was looking for my dorm room when this asshole crashed into me."

"Bullshit! You're the one who ran into me and you know it!" The two began a shouting match at each other. Kate and Pogue just watched. Kate leaned back to whisper into her boyfriend's ear.

"My god… these two seem perfect for each other." She informed him. Pogue chuckled and the two turned and looked at Pogue.

"What!?" They yelled in unison. Kate jumped a little, and Pogue stared at the two with wide eyes.

¬

'Where the hell is that room?' He wondered. He and Rayne had left Kat at the Provost's office to look for their new dorm rooms as they discussed what Rayne called "Boring Stuff" and he had to agree. He was so curious to meet his new roommate. Would he be cute? Would he be gay? Could he be a witch as well? Or maybe a practitioner? Was he homophobic? Would he harm him if he found out _he_ was gay? He had all these questions running in his mind. But first of all he had to find the room. He checked the names on the doors. Gregory and Kyle, Vicky and Mona, Janis and Quistis, Luke and Jacob… what was he looking for? Reid something… Garwin.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. Leon turned around to see a girl that seemed to be about Kat's age. She had elbow length blonde hair and dashing green eyes. She seemed to be about 5'6". She wore an off-white ribbed turtleneck, with a black suede and faux-fur vest coat that reached down to her ankles, and slim-leg denim coordinate jeans, with black knit collar boots. She wore a daisy pendent that had a diamond in the centre. Leon smiled.

"Yeah, umm, do you know what room a Reid Garwin lives in?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he lives one floor up. I'll take you there." She offered as she checked him out. He nodded his head as she walked beside him. "What brings you to Spencer Academy?" She asked.

"Uh, my dad died." He informed sadly. The girl stopped as they reached the stairs and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry." She apologized. He shook his head.

"No it's alright. Anyways, umm, my father heard of this school and how good it was. He always wanted us to come here so we packed up and headed here." He said somewhat telling the truth as they continued and reached the stairs.

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and my step-sisters. We came from Toronto and-"

"This is a load of Bullshit!" A familiar voice shouted. The two teens looked up.

"That would be her." He informed as he rolled his eyes. The girl chuckled as they headed to the door.

¬

"Why are we still watching this?" Kate asked her brunette boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I think I oughta-"

"RAYNE!" The young girl turned to see her step-brother and another girl approaching her.

"Finally! It's about time! Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded. Leon was taken back by her current state.

"What the hell sis? What's gotten into you?" He asked curiously. Rayne pointed to the guy behind her and Leon looked and blushed when he saw the young blonde.

"This guy is my problem. He crashed into me!" She shouted. He looked at Rayne with a look of disbelief.

"Rayne… don't be so childish." He informed. She opened her eyes wide in shock. "Honestly. Try to be more mature." She gave him a scowl and turned to him.

"This isn't over blondie." She scowled. Then turned to look back at Leon. "What are you doing up here?" She asked him as she moved away from Reid.

"I'm looking for my dorm and according to… what is your name?" He asked the blonde girl beside him.

"Oh, sorry Krissy. Krissy Sharons." She informed.

"Leon." He said as he held out his hand and they shook. "According to Krissy, my dorm room is up here. Do any of you know a Reid Garwin?" Leon asked. The blonde hottie lifted his hand.

"I do." He informed. Leon smiled.

"Good. Can you show me to his dorm room?" Leon asked. Reid went over and turned the door knob on the door closest to him. Leon entered the room and put his bags onto the floor. The room was really nice. One bathroom with a medicine cabinet, one full length mirror, two desks, and one had a computer on it which he had guessed was Reid's, two single beds, one closet, and two drawers. While he was checking out the room he was unaware that a pair of grey eyes was watching him. "So where's my roommate?" He asked. Reid gave one of those charming smiles that most of the girls at Spencer Academy had the pleasure of seeing most days. And it made Leon blush when he saw it. Reid placed his hand out for Leon who took it and shook his hand. Leon suddenly felt his heart speed up.

"As you may already know, the name's Garwin. Reid Garwin." He informed.

"Leon… Leon Dames." He informed. And that's when Rayne got a little sick of the atmosphere, and turned to Krissy.

"Do you know a Kate Tunney? I'm her new roommate." She informed. Kate's eyes widened and started shaking her head. Pogue couldn't help but give a little jump of laughter. Kate elbowed Pogue in the chest.

"Umm yeah right there." Krissy informed pointing to Kate.

'Crap…' She thought as she forced smiled at Rayne.

"Could you take me there please? My bags are kinda heavy." Rayne informed. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah sure, follow me." She agreed. "Wait for me here?" She asked Pogue who nodded his head. Kate left with Rayne following behind her. Leaving the three teens and Krissy who kinda felt awkward.

"Umm, I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Leon." She waved.

"Yeah, you too. Let's get together sometime." He suggested. She nodded.

"That'd be cool." She said as she left. The three teen boys went into the dorm.

Leon looked around the room. He went to one of the drawers and opened it. "Mind if I use the other drawer as well? I think I might have too many clothes." Reid smiled.

"Sure you can go into my drawers. You won't get an argument here." He said with a mischievous smile. Pogue smiled and rolled his eyes. Leon put on an embarrassed smile, quickly spun around and turned a dark crimson.

"Don't mind him. He's an ass." Pogue informed and decided to start up a conversation. "So, Leon is it?" He asked. Leon nodded, his face still heated up.

«

Later that day Rayne and Leon met up with Kat and they had gone out to lunch, just the three of them. Before they left them Reid, Kate, and Pogue informed the three of Nicky's, a local hangout. They agreed to meet up later. Leon stirred his coffee and seemed to be looking in deep space. Kat looked at him with a smile.

"What's with him? He seems like he's on cloud nine." She asked. Rayne scoffed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah he is. He almost got lucky right in the hallway. With the biggest asshole ever." She informed as she tried to stab the evasive meatball on top of her spaghetti with her fork. Kat laughed.

"I take it you don't approve?" She pointed out.

"Not in the least. I mean he's not even his type, he's gonna get hurt."

"Rayne it's not your decision. He's 17. I highly doubt that he's going to listen. And besides… he doesn't need his younger sister to protect him. And we hardly know him. What's his name?" She asked.

"Reid Garwin." She said in a mock voice. Kat chuckled. She looked at Leon's uneaten food.

"Leon?" No response. "Leon!" She said again. Leon quickly turned to look at her.

"Huh?" He asked accidentally spilling his coffee. Kat and Rayne laughed as Leon began cursing. "Fuck!"

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Kat said as her eyes blazed and the coffee was instantly, cleaned up, his clothes were dry and had no stains. He gave a hard look to Kat.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said. Kat just shook her head.

"Ahh, its one small measly thing. Besides It's my life." She said in her defence.

"Yeah, and I wish you took better care of it." He shot at her. "What would we do if we lost you?"

"Didn't you find that life essence thing in Patience's alchemy book?" Rayne asked. Leon sighed as he shook his head.

"She started an entry… but never got around to finishing it. She stated some theories on the stuff that it took to make it, so I'm gonna finish it." He stated.

"Good. Then I can have my fun and use as much as I want." Kat informed. Leon scoffed.

"The amount you use, you'll need to take it every freakin' day." He said jokingly. Kat scrunched up her nose and made a face at her step-sibling.

"So what classes are you two taking?" She asked changing the subject. Leon was the first to answer.

"Well I'm taking Occult Studies, Language Arts, Precalculus Math, Chemistry, Drama, Music, Homosexual Studies and Child Care." He informed.

"Did you ask him about you're request?" She asked. Leon turned beet red and nodded his head as did Rayne. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd give me both… just in case I changed my mind or decided to alternate." He informed. Rayne rolled her eyes.

'And I thought he couldn't get any gayer.' She thought to herself.

"And what about you surly? What are you taking?" Kat asked with a smirk. Rayne gave her the finger and Kat feigned hurt.

"Well… I'm taking Occult Studies as well, Language Arts, Drama, Art, Precalculus Math, Foods, and Metaphysics." She informed.

"Cool." She said. "So what are the plans tonight?" She asked.

"Well, the people we met today said something about this place called Nicky's. I personally think that it might be worth checking out." Leon informed.

"Do you really mean that or are you just interested because that hot head is gonna be there?" Rayne asked suspiciously.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked. The girls smiled.

"Yes." They said together. Leon gave them a dirty look.

«

Leon now wore black leather jeans, a tight black tee shirt and a leather duster. On his feet he wore black 6" riding boots with a metal ornament of a rose on the ankles. Kat wore a spice coloured knit tank top with a matching linen gaucho, and long black leather high heel boots. Rayne wore loose fit black jeans, a black tank top, fishnet gloves, a black jacket, a black toque, and black combat boots.

Leon sat and laughed with his newfound friends. He chatted with Pogue, Kate, Krissy, Kat, Rayne, Reid, and two new people. Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham. They were a cute couple. Caleb was a tale short haired brunette that had a piercing dark brown gaze. Sarah was a perky blonde that had dazzling greenish-grey eyes. Leon saw the way Kat looked at Caleb. She liked him just as much as he liked Reid.

"Wow. So how long have you guys known each other?" Kat asked.

"Well me, Pogue, Reid and Tyler have known each other since we were little. Our families were really close. We're like brothers." Caleb informed. Rayne looked confused.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"Tyler Sims is another one who's part of the gang. He's in Washington right now in some kind of trivia competition." Kate informed. "I've known these guys since I was in Kindergarten. And I started dating Pogue about three years ago." She informed as she kissed Pogue on the lips.

"I've known them for about two weeks now. I transferred here from Boston." Sarah informed.

"Wow. Two weeks and you guys seem so inseparable." Kat noticed about her and Caleb. Sarah blushed.

'Very subtle sis.' Rayne thought. "And you?" She asked Krissy.

"Oh… well I've heard of these guys. But I've never actually hung out with these guys." She informed. "But Kate and I hang out sometimes." She informed. "When she's not attached to Pogue that is." She said with a smile. Kate stuck her tongue out at the dirty blonde.

"Any of you up for a game of pool?" Reid asked as he got up.

"Sure. I'm up for it." Leon stood up.

"Same here." Krissy agreed.

"Count me in too." Rayne said as they headed for the pool table.

"Pogue." Caleb called. The long haired swimmer looked at Caleb as he nodded towards the foosball table. Pogue nodded.

"Loser buys winner a drink." Pogue wagered. Caleb put on a smiled.

"You're on." He said as the last two remaining males left the table. The girls looked on as they began chatting.

«

"So, wanna make a wager?" Reid asked. Leon rolled his eyes and pretended to think about it.

"Hmm… sure. Why not." He said as he grabbed a pool cue. And the girls smiled.

"I'm up for it." Krissy said. Rayne had to smile.

'We're so gonna win. Leon will probably use his powers to impress the jackass and win.' "So, how much cash then?" She asked as she fished out her wallet.

"Uh uh. This wager will be between me and Leon." He informed. Rayne looked confused to say the least. "If you win, you get to kiss me." He said. Krissy and Rayne's faces went in complete shock, yet Leon put a smile on.

'Crap! Leon will defiantly use now.' She cursed in her mind. Leon put on a playful smile.

'I'd love to see that… I think I'll throw the game.' Krissy thought.

"And if you win?" He asked. Reid put another smile.

"Doesn't matter, I plan on throwing the game anyways." He said as he bent over the pool table. Leon laughed as Reid took his first shot. Out of the corner of her eye Rayne could've sworn she saw Krissy thrust her arm in the air.

'DAMMIT!' Rayne thought. "Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell? I don't think so." Rayne said. Leon shot his step sister a threatening glare that said to her "SHUT UP!" It amazed her how he could be like two very different people. He wasn't schizophrenic or anything, but it amazed her how one minute he was the shyest most modest person in the room, the next he was a massive cocky flirt. Growing up she had kinda teased him for being an A student, truth be told she was jealous of his smarts. Growing up she was jealous of him a lot. But ever since her mom died, Leon losing David, and Leon saving her from being raped by Luke… she's not that jealous anymore. In her mind she thought that she has grown up. But now she feels that she owes him for so much. He welcomed her into his home and his heart. He's watched over her. She felt like she had to watch over him now.

The girls decided to leave this one out… much to Rayne's protests to stay in. So while they watched they chatted. "So tell me about this guy… what is he like? The type to fuck 'em and leave 'em?" She asked Krissy who smiled.

"Well it is true that Reid's sort of a playboy and has had his experiences, but they are very rare. But he still has enough balls to actually call a girl or, as most of us were shocked to find out a week ago, guy the next day and explain why she or he didn't wake up in his arms the next day. But truth be told, he's a really nice guy. A little immature I must say, but there are times when he can surprise you… especially when it comes to pranking. But he and Caleb are like every straight girls, gay boys and bisexual beings recurring dream." She informed. Rayne nodded slowly.

"Interesting. Have… you and him… you know…"She asked nervously. 'Why am I asking this? Oh yeah for Leon's sake.' She told herself. Krissy blushed and shook her head.

"Me? No, as much as I want to I highly doubt I'd be his type. I mean here's me. I have like a 3.6 GPA and I love writing, reading, and other stuff like that. Plus there's the age difference. He's 17, I'm 19. I started school to late. My parents died when I was young and my grandparents didn't send me to school until I was 6." She informed. "As much as I want to be in the sack with him… he's seems more like the type of guy I'd think of while I'm masturbating, but that's about it. Pogue on the other hand." she said with a smile. Rayne laughed but stopped when she heard Leon.

"8 ball corner pocket." He stated. Reid looked confused.

"You can't do that. You still got like three balls left." Reid pointed out. Leon concentrated his power and hit the cue ball. It hit the 8 ball sending it bouncing off the side, into the 15 making it send the 4 and 2 balls into the top corner pockets, but the 15 bounced back hitting the 5 ball into the side pocket then it continued and hit the 8 ball into the lower right corner pocket. Reid and Krissy stared completely astonished. Rayne chuckled.

'Kind of overkill bro?' She asked in her head. "Woo. Go Leon. Okay next game right?" She asked.

"Not until I receive my prize." Leon said as he turned his attention to Reid. Rayne frowned as she saw Reid walk up to Leon and put his arm around his waist pulled him in to his chest. Leon got on his tip toes to reach the lips of the young blonde. The kiss was rough, yet still had subtlety to it. Rayne turned away as she heard cat calls, wolf whistles and hoots of the sorts. She saw Krissy watching biting her lower lip. She swatted her in the shoulder.

"What? It's hot." Krissy informed. Rayne shuddered and rolled her eyes.

¬

Kat and the two girls looked to see what was causing the commotion, to find Leon and Reid macking out on top of the pool table. Kat smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back to her plate of fries.

"Just another normal night at Nicky's." Kate said with a chuckle.

"What, has your brother made out with another guy in public too?" She asked.

"Well…" Kate began.

"Don't answer that." Kat ordered with a smile.

"Hey you two! Stop it or take it somewhere else." Nicky ordered. Kat turned to see Leon get off the table and straighten his clothes. He really surprised her. It seemed that this Reid had an effect on him… and Rayne. She chuckled as she saw Krissy trying with all her might to hold back the petit girl. She then turned and looked at the girls.

"So. Why don't you tell me about these guys, what're they like?" She asked.

"Well, Caleb is like the leader. He's a pretty down to earth guy. He rarely gets angry in public, but when he does you always know who the cause of his anger is. It's usually Reid. He likes to use in the open when he thinks no one is looking yet." Sarah informed. Sarah jumped when she felt a sudden pain shot through her leg. "Oww." She said as she looked at Kate who seemed to glare at her.

"Use? He's into drugs?" Kat asked a little concerned for what her little brother may be getting into. The girls quickly shook their heads.

"No! No nothing like that, when we say use we mean his fists. Caleb is like the older brother Reid never wanted, and Reid gets into a lot of fights." Kate said. There was ruffling and grunts going on behind them. "Like now." Kate pointed out. Kat turned around to see a guy with chestnut ear length hair shove Leon and Reid to the ground.

"Crap." Kat said under her breath as she got up.

¬

Leon looked up at the guy who shoved him and Reid to the floor. He never liked conflict and took no part unless it was absolutely necessary or life or death. Reid got up and shoved the guy back.

"Fuck off Aaron!" He ordered the brunette.

"Make me faggot!" Reid pulled his hand back to slug Aaron in the face when it was stopped mid way down. He felt someone holding his arm. He looked to see the force that was stopping him pummel Aaron Abbot and saw Caleb holding his arm.

"Don't Reid. He's not worth it." Caleb informed. Reid was huffing and puffing. He was furious with him. Aaron put on a cocky grin.

"Yeah. Listen to the underwear model, cock sucker." Aaron said as he turned to leave. Leon glared and then smiled, as did Reid. Leon squinted his eyes and the ceiling light fell and whacked Aaron in the head. Reid's eyes turned obsidian black and a man shooting at pool hit the ball to hard and the cue ball flew and hit Aaron in the crotch. He doubled over in pain as everyone in the bar doubled over in laughter. He slowly rose to his feet, but Kat thought that wasn't enough.

'No one pushes my brother around.' She thought as her eyes blazed. Two girls were playing on the foosball table when one hit the ball and it went flying hitting Aaron in the head causing him to fall to the floor again as the entire room burst into uproarious laughter.

Caleb looked at Reid, who looked back completely astonished. He mouthed the words 'that wasn't you?' Reid shook his head. He looked back at Pogue who was completely shocked as well. There was no way in hell it could've been Tyler. They had all felt it.

'Where did they come from?'

«

'It worked' Kyra said to herself as she watched from a distance. 'They don't remember each other.' She said as she left the bar feeling slightly sorry for Aaron. "Well I'm gonna have to amuse myself tonight." She said to herself. Aaron came out of the bar groaning.

"How much more of this are we gonna have to put up with this?" He asked. She sighed.

"As long as it takes. But it seems that his spell worked. Leon and Reid didn't even seem to recognize each other." She informed. Aaron managed a smile and nodded.

"He says that we're getting closer… do you think we'll ever see his face?" Aaron asked. Kyra shrugged as they walked to his truck.

"I don't know… but there's something about him that strikes me as odd." She said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Well he seems a little feminine. I don't know." She said as she shrugged it off. And got into the car.

«

Leon looked at his watch. "Ugh… school starts tomorrow." He whined, Kat smiled and chuckled.

"Anyone need a ride?" Reid offered.

"Yeah, I'll take your offer." Leon said. Rayne was quick to jump in as well.

"Yeah I need a ride too." She stated. Kat smiled at the look on Leon's face which was of complete annoyance.

"Umm, Rayne you can come with me." She said. Rayne shot a death glare at her that shouted 'STAY OUT OF THIS!'

"But-"

"Ginger…" Kat said firmly. Rayne heard someone snicker behind her and quickly turned to see Reid with a smug grin on his face.

'UGH what an ass!' She thought as she went over to Kat's car and got in the passenger seat. Leon waved good bye as they left.

"Bye Leon. See you in class tomorrow." Krissy waved. As she headed to her black and red PCG 600 motorcycle. Leon waved and smiled as she put her helmet on, started it, and drove off.

Leon got into the hummer as did Reid. He saw Caleb and Sarah leave followed by Pogue and Kate on Pogue's Ducati. "Well let's get this son of a bitch moving." Reid announced. Leon chuckled as they left Nicky's parking lot.

¬

"Reid meet us at the Danvers' Colony house. Something is going on and I want to find what it is." Caleb said over the phone, concern apparent in his voice. Reid paced the dorm room as he spoke to Caleb. Leon had gone to have a shower.

"What am I gonna tell Leon? I'm going out to get some milk?" He asked.

"Just leave a note saying you're spending the night at a friends. It's the truth ain't it?" Reid thought about it.

"So I take it I'm spending the night at your place then?"

"Yeah. I guess. If that'll get you over here. Pogue's on his way here and Tyler is gonna be video conferencing." Caleb informed. Reid looked around his room and sighed. He really wanted to be here for Leon's first night.

"Alright. I'll be there in a while." He said with reluctance clear in his voice. He heard Caleb chuckle.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business but yeah… I do. I just get this feeling around him. But, that's not the matter right now. I'll see you in a bit." He said as he hung up the phone. He looked for a pen and paper. Once he found one he wrote down a note for Leon. He honestly didn't know why he was explaining his absence to a guy he just met today. He set the note out in the open and gathered a few things to take to Caleb's. He grabbed his uniform for school tomorrow and toothbrush, and some other stuff as well. He put them in his bag and left the room.

¬

"I mean what do you even see in him? He's an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. I mean come on you can do so much better then that freakin' pretty boy." Rayne said as she stood at the sink brushing her teeth. Leon was in the middle of his shower when she had came in and went to the female showers. She never understood why Leon took almost forever in the showers. How long does it take for one person to wash their body and hair? She only took about 20 minutes and she's been out for 15.

"I don't know. It's just that he… kind of reminds me of David." He informed. Kat stopped what she was doing for a moment. She couldn't argue with him. Not because she knew him… it was the complete opposite. She hardly knew him. She never gave him the chance. She had no right to say anything.

"Really?" She asked as she looked to the showers.

"Yeah. David was a little ambitious and playful. He was kind and protective. To tell you the truth. I always thought that I'd never find anybody after what happened to David. But seeing Reid… I felt that feeling again. Dad always told me that you'll know you found the right one just by their touch. I never believed him though." He informed.

"Until you met David right?" Rayne asked with curiosity. She heard Leon chuckle.

"No. I didn't feel it. But that doesn't mean I didn't love him." He told her. "I did with all my heart and I always will. He made me feel like I was wanted, like I belonged. But I believe dad now." Rayne looked confused.

"Why? How?" She asked. He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a smile on his face.

"Because I felt it today. When I shook his hand." He said looking like he was on cloud nine. Rayne smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You sure what you were feeling wasn't hormones?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." He laughed as he grabbed his green plaid pyjama pants and his grey tee shirt and went to a bathroom stall to change. Before he entered though he stopped and turned to Rayne. "Hey. You think he could be one of the Sons of Ipswich?" He asked. Rayne started laughing. "What? Hey it's possible." He said. She turned to him.

"Yeah right. According to my mothers Tome of Ages the ones with the Power are respectable families. They are wise and honourable. Although it's been ages since the other ones with the Power came into contact with my family. I don't know why the book doesn't say anything about their names but… I highly, _highly _doubt that that jackass is one of them… come to think of it the only other family that is mentioned in the book is John Putnam." She informed.

"And may I ask why is John Putnam the only name mentioned in the book?" He asked.

"Well not to sound like a broken record but-"

"You don't know." Leon interrupted.

"Would you like to teach the class?" She asked with an annoyed smile.

"No. Please continue." Leon encouraged. Rayne took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Anyways. The book mentions that John Putnam once tried to seduce Josephine, my ancestor, one of the first to receive the Power and the only female, and failed multiple times so he put a spell on one of her close friends to accuse her of being a witch. The Oracle foresaw the witch trials and warned the ones with the Power. The men escaped to Massachusetts and began the Ipswich Colony, but Josephine, who felt threatened by John Putnam, escaped to the northern regions of the continent. She lived a new life, one free of persecution. Where no one knew her, or her daughter Cassandra. They lived a long life and the Stanson generation continues with the one tradition." She said.

"And that is?" Leon asked as he left the stall and walked to the sink and started applying facial cream.

"No Stanson will ever take their husbands last name. It's never been broken either." She informed.

"Interesting. Come to think of it… I haven't seen the Tome of Ages in like forever." Leon informed with a thoughtful look on his face. "You guys did bring it right?" He asked. Rayne nodded.

"Kat's got it back at the apartment. Why?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to look through it, that's all." He told her.

"We'll look at it tomorrow after school." Rayne suggested. Leon looked down at his watch. "It's 12:18. We should get to bed." Leon suggested. Rayne yawned and nodded.

"First day of classes for us." She said. They were about to leave the room when a high pitched scream shattered the haunting silence of the dorm hallway. Leon and Rayne ran out of the bathroom and ran down the hall. "Where the hell did that come from?" Rayne asked as they dashed down the flights of stairs.

"I think it came from outside." He guessed. They ran outside to see Kate being chased by darklings. "Oh shit!" He cursed. He threw his hands up and one of the darklings blew up.

"What the hell!? Why are they attacking her?" Rayne asked as she stood behind Leon, who shook her head.

"I don't know, but we can't let them get her!" He ordered as he blew another darkling into dust. She knew it was an inappropriate time, but she felt the twinge if jealousy rise within her whenever either of them used in front of her. She shook it off and ran to Kate, who was leaning against a tree screaming bloody murder. Rayne saw one darkling coming towards her and she yelled.

"Kate watch out!" Rayne screamed. Kate turned in the direction of the oncoming darkling and before she had a chance to react it crashed into her sending flying into a tree. Leon quickly blasted the darkling into smithereens and ran to check on her. Rayne stood at her side and helped her up. Leon leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him and was about to respond when she screamed. The two turned to see the cause of her outburst. A darkling was charging right at them Leon was about to blow it up when all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate point her finger at the creature and a pink dome formed around her and the two siblings. The darkling crashed into the dome and, as if it were sucked into the thin veil, disappear head to toe. Kate stared in horror at what she saw. Leon looked at her in awe. The darklings then began to disappear until none where seen anymore.

"What the hell was that? You destroyed those things… with your _hands_!" Kate exclaimed. Leon took a step forward and held out his hand to her.

"Kate listen, I-" Leon was sent flying back when Kate rose her hands up in defence. Her eyes even wider then they are, and then she fainted. Rayne ran to Leon's side.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She asked. Leon's vision was out of focus. He shook his head trying to see straight.

"Yeah. But I think my pride's a little broken." He informed. Rayne chuckled and rolled her eyes. They looked at the sleeping form on the ground. "Is she a witch?" He asked.

"Looks like it… but I don't think she knew." She sighed. "Is that even possible?" Rayne asked looking at Leon with curiosity. Leon shrugged his shoulders shaking his head.

"We should call Kat. Here help me carry her to my dorm." He ordered. Rayne nodded her head as she hoisted one side of Kate onto her shoulder and Leon took the other side and they headed to the dorms.

¬

Caleb watched Reid walk down the stairs. "It's about time." He scolded. Reid glared at Caleb.

"Sorry your highness." He retorted as he took his seat at the upper left corner of the pentagram. Pogue was sitting at the upper right corner, Tyler's head was on the lower left corner and Caleb took his seat at the top point.

"So what's this meeting for?" Tyler asked. Caleb looked at the video screen.

"Tonight someone used. And it wasn't any of us. Did you use at all Tyler?" Caleb asked. The raven haired boy shook his head.

"I didn't use at all. But I did feel it. I thought it was Reid." Tyler informed. Reid put on a serious face.

" ONCE! I only used a small amount to get back at Aaron. Why does everyone always assume it's me?!" He scowled under his breath. The guys looked at him in disbelief.

"Gee I wonder why dumbass." Pogue insulted.

"Fuck you." Reid shot back.

"Guys! Cut it out. Someone used and it wasn't any of us. Do you think it could've been Chase?" Tyler asked. Caleb closed his eyes, shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know. It could be a possibility, but don't you think he would've shown himself by now?" Reid added.

"He likes to play with peoples heads. But Reid is right about one thing. He only used once. Aaron was hit with a part of the Power that wasn't any of ours. And I highly doubt it was Chase because that would've put him in our favour and I highly doubt he would. As for the other… It seemed unfamiliar to me. But I don't think it's a threat to us." Caleb informed.

"How can you be sure?" Reid asked. Caleb shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't feel any malice in the Power. But I felt like it was calling out to me." He informed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with what the Oracle said?" Pogue suggested.

"Maybe. She said something about the Divine Child? What is that anyways?" Reid asked.

"Not what. Who." Tyler informed. All eyes turned to the video screen. "The Divine Children are witches who have an extraordinary power that match ours, if not surpass it. They say that every 10 years ten human beings from different places in the world are bestowed immense powers. According to the Book of Damnation, Ipswich once was home to 3 of these children, but the book doesn't mention any of their history, mostly because the book involves our family history. But it does mention three names and the cause of them. Warren, Owens, and Bailey. It states that Malinda Warren was burned at the stake, Maria Owens moved to an island and later was sentenced to be hanged for adultery and accusations of being a witch, and what became of Dalia Bailey is unrecorded. Yet Malinda Warren had a daughter who was taken in by a family, nothing is recorded about what happened to Maria Owens after her sentence was supposedly carried out.'

"Anyways, a Divine Child is always protected by a human chosen by the Gods, these humans are known as the Blessed Ones." He continued. "They come into their powers when they come into contact with ANY Divine Child."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that what the Oracle said is starting." Caleb informed. All eyes turned to him. "It's starting and we need to find out who these people are." He said.

"What about the other that is using the Power?" Pogue asked. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find out." He said unaware that a pair of ears were listening from the top of the stone stairs.

¬

Kat sat beside the still sleeping form of Kate. "She made a shield of magic out of her hands?" She asked. Leon nodded.

"I don't know what happened. It just came out of nowhere and sent Leon onto his ass." Rayne informed. She turned to Leon who was reading the Tome of Ages. And then out of nowhere his mind just jumped.

"Why do you guys call this the Tome of Ages?" He asked. "It's basically the Stanson Book of Shadows."

"Well it's been in the family for generations. It's recorded everything about every family member since the 17th century." Kat said.

"Hence why we call it the Tome of Ages. It's been in the family for ages." Rayne finished. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She saw something on Leon's dresser. A note. "What's this?" She asked. Leon got up and walked over to the dresser and picked it up and read it.

"Sorry I couldn't be here for your first night.

Something came up and I'm spending the night

At a friends. See you in class.

Reid"

"Aww… ain't that too bad?" She said. 'At least he won't be able to violate you tonight.' She thought with a smirk. Leon gave her a dirty look.

"Rayne?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He ordered as he went back to the book. As he scanned the pages of the ancient texts of spells and history he heard the girl groan and stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes, took one look at Leon and began to freak. She jumped out of the bed and pressed herself against the wall.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" She screamed pointing at Leon.

"WOAH WOAH! Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you." Kat promised.

"HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW THAT!?" She shouted again.

"HEY! We fucking saved your life! Don't you think that means we're the good guys?" Rayne yelled. Kate seemed to calm down slightly before her face changed and looked like she was in pain.

"Why the hell must this always happen to me? Could you please tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked. Leon closed his eyes and began thinking. He then froze Kate in place and his siblings turned to look at the boy.

"Why'd you do that?" Rayne asked.

"Should we tell her the truth? You know, everything?" He asked.

"Well those darklings are after her… I think she's a part of this just as much as we are now." Kat said.

"Yeah… but what is her connection to this? I mean there has to be a certain reason the darklings are after her." Rayne pointed out. Leon nodded his head.

"So we tell her everything then?" Leon asked. The two Stanson girls nodded their heads. "Kat once you get back to the apartment look up her power. See if you can find anything okay?" Leon added. Kat nodded her head as he unfroze Kate. "Okay Kate. We'll tell you everything. But you have to promise that you won't tell a single living soul. Got it?" He asked. She nodded her head as she got up and sat on the bed and Leon began telling her their story.

«

Kate stared at them wide-eyed. "You're not bullshitting." She said. Leon shook his head. She looked at the floor. 'Maybe I could trust them with Pogue's secret. No. I'd better not. I was sworn to secrecy by them as well. But then again they're looking for them… that still isn't good enough reason. They may try to hurt them.' "Alright. Say I was to believe you but what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"We don't know. But we're looking into it. We'll inform you if we find anything out okay?" Kat promised. Kate nodded her head.

"It also is better if you don't tell anyone about your powers okay?" Leon informed. Kate again nodded her head. "Alright. I think we should get to bed."

"Yeah. You're right. See you guys." Kate said as she left the room a little fast. Kat turned to her two younger siblings.

"Think she'll be alright?" Kat asked. Leon took in a deep breath.

"It's a lot to take in… but I think she'll be just fine." He said. Kat nodded.

"Kay guys. Have a good first day of school kay? Bye." She said as she took the Tome of Ages and left. Rayne was right behind her.

"Night Leon." She said.

"Night." He replied. The door was closed and he was left alone in the room. He looked around and saw some pictures on the wall and on Reid's desk. He wished to inspect them but decided not to. It had been a long night and he was pretty sure that tomorrow was to be a long day. He pulled back the covers and turned off the light and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or it's characters, nor do i own Willow Rosenberg, she belongs to Joss Whedon.**

Long Lost

Chapter 4: Revelations

First thing in the morning was Occult studies. He highly doubted that his new room mate was into the occult so he didn't have any hopes for the first part of the morning. Although he had to say he wasn't surprised when he saw the young goth enter in a guy's uniform. Her face painted with dark lips that had a red tinge to it that gave off the feeling that she might have painted them with that certain human fluid and she had the right amount of black eyeliner to give the feeling of luscious lashes. Her eyes seemed a little strange at first. At a closer look one would noticed she was wearing contacts that resembled yellow dragon like eyes. She wore the uniform pants with the shirt untucked and the tie done perfectly with the tail hidden underneath the wool like vest. The jacket was unbuttoned and hung open. She gave off the presence of a child of darkness truly and perfectly. She surveyed the room and rolled her eyes when they met his.

'Oh for fucks sake.' She thought to herself. 'I have class with the prick.' She went up to the top seats and took an empty spot. Reid's grey eyes just followed the girl as she took her seat, when he heard gasps and snickering. He turned his head to find the object of the students shock to see Leon standing in the front of the class a little embarrassed yet he didn't back away. He stood before the room in t-strap pumps, black socks that went to his knees and the girl's school uniform. His bangs were held to the right side of his head and seemed to be longer then when Reid last saw him. He stood their and looked around the room for a seat.

'He looks great.' Reid thought surprised that the uniform actually looked good on a guy. 'Maybe more guys should start wearing them.' He thought with a smile. His train of thought was stopped abruptly when a book flew by his head and hit Leon in the face. He crashed to the floor his books sprawling everywhere.

"FAGGOT!" Aaron's voice called out causing a few students in the class to laugh. Reid and Rayne were first out of their seats and too his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked Leon. "Jesus! Who throws a book at someone!?" Rayne yelled to Aaron. Reid helped Leon up.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. Leon nodded as a single tear dropped to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Another voice asked. The three turned to look to see a young woman with burning red hair hovering behind the trio. Leon nodded his head. "What happened?" She asked. Rayne opened her mouth to respond but Leon beat her too it.

"Nothing. I just slipped and hit my head on my books." He lied Rayne looked at him astonished. The teacher nodded.

"You're alright. Just walk it off okay? Okay class settle down and take your seats please." The woman, who apparently was the occults study teacher, ordered. Leon scooped his books up off the floor and went up to sit beside Rayne. Reid collected his stuff and sat on the right side of Leon. He looked down to Pogue and Caleb who were giving death glares to Aaron, Ryan and Bordy.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Rayne asked Leon. Leon shook his head.

"They'd just do it again. What's the point if it's not gonna do anything." Leon answered. As much as Rayne hated to admit it, he was right. It wouldn't stop them from doing it again. "Besides, I chose to wear this, and I'm willing to go through with this ridicule. I want to be me, and I happen to like wearing female school uniforms. I gotta start getting used to this." He said. That was the one thing Rayne always admired. His bravery.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Reid asked as he inspected the red spot on Leon head. Leon blushed and nodded.

"Okay class. I'm your new teacher Willow Rosenberg. Please don't be afraid to call me Willow." She announced. "If you haven't heard, your previous teacher, Miss Mayjor… passed away." She announced sadly. What else could she say? She might as well get straight to the point and start the class. "I'm here for good. So can anyone tell us what you were learning about last class?" She asked.

«

Leon walked down the hallway to his next class with Rayne at his side. "Man that class seemed to go by fast. I really like the teacher though she seems really nice. And she seems to be really knowledgeable about the craft. Do you think she's a witch?" Leon asked. Rayne shrugged as they continued down the hall unaware of the hundred of eyes looking at the two as they passed other students.

"She may be a practitioner of the craft but I highly doubt she actually has powers or anything. I mean come on what are the chances?" Rayne asked.

"Well Kate-"

"That doesn't really tell us that this place is crawling with witches. Change of subject… speaking of which, what class do you got next?" She asked. Leon got out his timetable and looked it over.

"Umm… I got Homosexual studies. You?" He asked her.

"Metaphysics. I'm really excited about it to." She informed. Leon chuckled.

'Like a kid at Christmas.' He thought. The bell rang and they said good bye to each other and went their separate ways. Leon entered his classroom and took a look at the students. It was a little small but there were quite a few students. He counted in his head the students that were there. 'Let's see 7 guys, two of them cross dressers, one of them goth, and one that really needs a make over and the last three looked like jocks. And 4 girls, one that looks like Avril Lavigne, one that looks like a complete Barbie doll, and the other two seem like average preppy girls.' He chuckled to himself. 'You honestly would never suspect half these people.' He searched the room for a good place to sit.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." A very cocky familiar voice said. Leon grinned and turned to look at the blonde boy before him.

"My my Mr. Garwin if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were stalking me." Leon said mock suspiciously. Reid flashed a grin. Leon looked deep into his eyes to see them a breathtaking blue. Leon took in a deep breath at the sight of his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey I was here first. If I'm not mistaken, I was at the school first. Maybe it's you who's stalking me." He jested.

"Maybe it's destiny." Leon said biting his lower lip when his teacher walked in and took him by surprise. His teacher was a transvestite. To one who wasn't as keen as he was would be completely taken away by his, or he guessed he preferred to be called _her_, feminine beauty, but at closer inspection, _really_ close inspection, one would see the lines on her face covered by makeup that secreted lifts, and face jobs. But all in all she was very pretty.

"Okay class. Please take your seats." She said in a feminine like voice, with the male voice clear in it, as she walked to her desk in front of the class. Leon and Reid took a seat in the back row. "Now before we begin, I'd like you to welcome someone who is completely new to Spencer Academy. His name is Leon Dames and he comes to us from Canada. Leon? Would you please stand up and say hello to the class?" She said. Leon turned a slight shade of pink, stood up and waved.

"Hi." He said quietly, and then quickly sat down. The auburn haired woman smiled.

"My name is Miss Burns. And welcome to Ipswich." She greeted. Leon nodded.

"Thank you."

"Now last week we were learning about the history of the creation of the homosexual symbol, The Pink Triangle. Now can anyone tell me where it came from?" She asked. Leon raised his hand in the air, as did 4 other students. The teacher smiled and pointed to Leon.

"The Pink Triangle was created during the holocaust in Germany. It's what separated them from the rest. Like the Jews got the Star of David on them, homosexuals would get a pink triangle. And ever since then that has been the symbol for homosexuality." Leon stated. The teacher nodded her head with a pleased look on her face.

"That is correct. Very good." She said as she continued teaching.

"You seem to know your stuff." Reid said quietly. Leon shrugged.

"I just like to look stuff up that's all." He said as he crossed his legs. Reid looked at them and couldn't help but notice how perfect they were. No flaw to them. No hair, no scars on the knees, nothing. He wasn't aware that he was staring, until Leon chuckled and answered what was on Reid's mind. "I've never grown leg hair believe it or not. Or, arm hair. See." He said as he pulled his sleeves back to reveal flawless arms. "And facial hair has never been an issue for me either. Weird huh?" He asked. Reid shook his head.

"Everyone's got their strange peculiarity. I don't mind." He told him Leon smiled as he pulled his sleeves down.

"You do have a point. But there's something about me, I'm pretty sure that you'd freak about if you knew." Leon informed.

"What do you have like an extra toe? Are you a hermaphrodite or anything that would be circus wise?" He asked jokingly. Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"No nothing like that." He said with a wide smile.

"Then I don't think we have a problem." He said flashing a smile. Leon turned a slight shade of pink for the fourth time that day.

"I'm glad you're getting to know your fellow students Mr. Dames, but I'd appreciate it if you did that during your break." The professor said. Leon nodded.

"Sorry professor. It won't happen again." He promised. The teacher burrowed her brow and put on a smile as she watched the pair in the back row.

«

He looked questioningly at the food on his plate. Krissy, Pogue, Kate, and Reid chuckled at him. "Yeah I don't really trust the cafeteria food either. I swear I once saw Mr. Coast swatting at a pot with a spoon saying 'Get back in there! Get back in that pot now!!'." Krissy joked. Leon glared at her and smiled as the group began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked as she and Caleb sat down at the table.

"Nothing, just fucking with Leon's mind." She informed. "Wanna join?" Krissy informed.

"You guys are mean." Leon chuckled.

"LEON!!!" A voice screamed from the other side of the cafeteria. Leon and his table of friends, as well as other people, turned to look at source of the yell and found that Rayne was running to Leon. Leon shook his head and got up to meet the frantic girl half-way.

"What? What is it?" He asked. Rayne put her hand on his shoulder to keep herself from falling as she bent over and began huffing and puffing.

"You huff huff never believe puff puff who's here…" She said through deep breaths. Leon took her shoulders and stood her straight so that he could see her face.

"Who… Kat?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "Danelle?" Again the girl shook her head.

"Better." She informed.

"Who?! Who is it?" He said with a sense of urgency in his voice. The girl inhaled and had a wide smile on her face.

"Orion. It's Orion Martin." She said joy and hope clearly in her voice. Leon looked confused as he ran the name through the files in his mind. He was usually good with remembering stuff and he had a feeling the name sounded familiar to him. Rayne looked surprised that he didn't remember. "The guy who I _didn't_ flirt with." She said making sure that the emphasis on didn't was clear. Leon remembered thanks to that last line.

"Oh yeah the guy who's phone you stole. He's here?" He asked. Rayne nodded very enthusiastically.

"It turns out he was originally from here. He moved back a few days ago after his grandfather died and left them a house here in Ipswich." She informed. Leon was about to give his reply when his phone rang. He got out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey it's Kat. I need you and Rayne to get to the front of the school. Bring Kate with you." She informed.

"So I take it you found something in the book? Are you sure we should be involving her in this?" Leon asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yes. I think she has a right to know what her destiny holds for her." Leon was silent for a few moments before he gave he spoke again.

"Alright, we'll meet you out front. See you soon." He parted and closed his phone. He looked at Rayne. "That was Kat. She found something in the book about Kate and it sounds major." He informed as he put the cell into his pocket.

"Okay… how major are we talking here?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"Destiny major." He sighed as he turned to go back to the table where his friends sat. "Hey guys. Sorry but I gotta go." He informed sadly.

"That's okay. You're gonna be here for afternoon classes right?" Sarah asked. Leon nodded then looked to Kate.

"Hey Kate can I talk to you a sec?" He asked. The dark skinned girl nodded. She got out of her spot and her, Leon and Rayne walked a few ways away from the group.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kat just called. She said she found something in our book." He said. The girl's eyes widened and then shut as she shuddered at the remembrance of the previous night. She had gone to bed hoping to god or any other deity that it wasn't real, just lack of sleep. "We'd like you to come with us to find out why or how you have powers." He said. The girl nodded.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff." She said as she walked back to get her stuff. She gave Pogue a kiss on the cheek and said her good-byes before she came back to the two teens. "Let's go." The first thing that came out of Kat's mouth when she saw her little brother and sister was, "Wow guys. Looking good. Very sharp." They laughed as they entered the vehicle and left for the apartment. The ride was silent the rest of the way there.

«

"The book says something about there being ten different powers bestowed to ten human beings that are called the Blessed ones. The Blessed Ones may live their entire life as regular mortals living regular lives, or they may become magical mortals, living their life protecting the Divine Children." Kat recited from the book and then closed it causing a small thud to produce from the book.

"So what, they're regular people that become witches?" Rayne asked. Kat shook her head.

"No. It's impossible for a person to become a witch. You're either born into it or you become a practitioner of the craft." She informed.

"There's a difference?" Kate asked.

"There's a _major _difference. A practitioner is someone who can cast and make small things happen, but the effects show slowly over time. A witch is born _with_ the gift. Some have powers; some can only do potions and spells that have an instant effect. Witches are either Divine Children or descendants of Divine Children… or you know, a descendant from ones with the Power." The eldest Stanson explained.

"So then the Blessed Ones are full on humans? Then how does a Blessed One get their powers?" Leon asked. Kat nodded her head.

"_Power_. They only get one. A Blessed One is a chosen mortal that comes into their power only when they come into contact with a Divine Child." She filled in.

"So some of the Blessed Ones live regular normal day to normal day lives?" Kate asked. Kat nodded her head again. "Great… why must my life always be so complicated?" She said quietly but loud enough for everyone else to hear. After a few seconds she turned to look at them. "Are you sure I'm even one of these Blessed Ones or whatever?" She asked. Kat took in deep breath and nodded her head as she exhaled and opened the book again.

"Your power is even listed here in the book. They all are." Kat said as she turned the page. All four crowded around the book and looked at the page.

"_The Ten Blessed _

_Ten Blessed mortals,_

_Ten Blessed powers,_

_Ten Divine Children_

_Ten lives forever to be changed by fate._

_Deflection, a power to return what was sent in offence back to the sender,_

_Manipulation, a power to bend and control the will of the unwilling,_

_Mind Travel, a power to see anything from far away with your minds eye,_

_Force Field, a power to protect yourself as well as those close around you,_

_Glamour, a power to create an illusion so real as to fool an onlooker,_

_Soothsaying, a power to make one forget what was heard or seen with your eyes and voice and change your voice as well,_

_Transmogrification, a power to change your appearance to whom or whatever you desire,_

_Cloning, a power to duplicate yourself exactly in your image,_

_Phasing, a power to allow you to go through solid objects,_

_Hyper Speed, a power to move faster then the speed of sound._

_These gifts are sacred and created by the Gods._

_Other witches may have these powers, but the Blessed Ones are_

_the only ones that can harness their powers true potential._

_These powers are to be used to protect the Divine Children, but can_

_be used as they will it."_

"So… I'm… your," She pointed to Leon. ",protector?" She asked.

"I, I guess so." He answered.

"Is it something I can get rid of?" She asked. Kat shook her head.

"I don't think so, but it's who you are. SO you'll have to deal with it." Rayne said a little harshly. Kate turned to look at the petit punkette.

"Hey I didn't ask for this you know!" Kate shot back, venom searing in her voice.

"Well do you think Leon asked for this when he was born?! Do you think he asked for fate to be sealed before the day he was born?!" Rayne shouted. The room fell silent. Nothing but the ticking of the clock, proof that time was still passing, filled the room. Kate eyes widened when she heard that.

"Wha-what?" She asked. Kat took a deep breath.

"As a Divine Child… Leon's not expected to live a full life. Most Divine Children are lucky to even make it to 25. But Leon's a special Divine Child. He's bound to the Law of Three. His parents were both witches, descendants of Divine Children and he's a Divine Child, he's been sanctified thrice. Leon, at the age of 5, had a premonition of all the deaths he'd ever have to endure in his life. First was his mother, then his lover, his father, and then himself." Kat informed.

"I'm going to die soon. And I don't know how, I don't know when, but it's soon." Leon informed sadly. Kate sat down on the chair.

"Bu… But don't you know-"

"I don't know anything. I was too young to remember. And there was nothing I could do to prevent them otherwise. And I have a feeling that my death isn't going to be any different." Leon said. The room fell into the haunting silence again for a few moments before Kate spoke up.

"No. There is and we'll find a way. I'm not gonna let you die. You got that Leon." She said. Leon looked up to her and gave her a sombre smile.

"Thank you Kate." He said. Kate got up and gave him a hug.

'Maybe I can tell them… but there's still a part of me that feels like I shouldn't tell them… at least not yet.' She thought. Kat looked at the clock.

"Holy crap. You guys need to get back to school." She informed the trio.

«

Leon looked at himself in the mirror. He was actually pretty happy to get out of the uniform. He wasn't a big fan of school uniforms, but he always told himself that he if he ever had to wear one it would be a females. He looked at his choice of clothes. He wore a black acrylic mock-neck top, with blue slim fit jeans and black leather oxford shoes. He smiled at the sight of himself. It wasn't his best look but it worked for him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pictures he saw last night. He turned around and walked slowly to the drawer. On top of it were three pictures. One was of a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, the other was of Caleb, Pogue, and Reid with his arm around who he guessed to be Tyler at what seemed to be a summer camp a sign in the background read "Welcome to Camp Iwannahehe, they all seemed to be a few years younger then they are now, the next one was a picture of Reid and the boys again, only this time they seemed older and were holding a large trophy. Leon smiled at the last one, but turned his attention back to the one of the woman. He knew right away who the woman was. Reid's mother. He looked so much like his mother, the same hair, the eyes, and the nose, everything except the ears. He was lost in a trance while he looked at the photo he felt lost in the gaze of the woman in the picture, when all of a sudden the picture started moving. His eyes widened as he watched the woman tuck her hair behind her ears, then turned to look right at Leon and she smiled at him. Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked at the picture again and it was as it was exactly before. He put the picture down, a little freaked out, but he decided that it was nothing. Just his imagination. He grabbed his leather jacket and left the room.

As he walked down the hall, the only sound made his boots hitting the floor, his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hi Leon, its Rayne. Look I'm not gonna be able to make it to supper tonight. Could you tell Kat I'm sorry that I couldn't make it?" His sister asked. Leon put on a puzzled face.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, Orion asked me out dinner and a movie. And I really, really like him. Please Leon. _Pleeeeeease_?" She pleaded in her whiny voice. Leon rolled his eyes. That voice annoyed him to no end.

"Why can't you tell her?" He questioned.

"I don't remember her phone number. Please Leon. It would mean a lot to me."

"Alright fine. Have fun. And don't get into any trouble." he warned.

"Oh you know me Leon." She retorted.

"Yeah I do. That's why I'm reminding you."

"Alright. See you later." She chuckled as she hung up the phone. Leon grinned as he flipped his phone closed and left the building and started off to Kat's apartment for the second time today.

¬

She smiled as she hung up the phone and walked back to Orion. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a dragon insignia on the front, and a leather jacket, He wore black jeans with a silver studded belt, and black combat boots. His bottom lip was pierced and had a pointed stud in it. He looked dark, her type of guy. "Sorry about that. I had to tell my brother where I was gonna be tonight." She informed. Orion smiled as he put his arm out for her, she smiled as she wrapped her arm around his and they walked to see what movie was playing.

"How 'bout we watch this one?" He said pointing to a movie title. Rayne scrunched up her nose.

"Nah, I've seen that. I didn't really like." She informed.

"I thought it was an alright movie. I mean a little too chicky for me but all in all the action was alright." He reviewed putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin. Rayne laughed at his pose. She turned and saw a movie poster that looked really interesting.

"Hey how about this one?" She asked. He looked and it caught his liking as well.

"Sure why not. I heard it was directed by Renny Harlin. His work is awesome." The brunette stated. Rayne couldn't help but agree.

"I know. He did an awesome job on Exorcist: The Beginning. Oh my god that movie freaked the hell out of me." She said. Orion chuckled and Rayne joined in. She really hoped that this would work out between them.

¬

Aaron opened his eyes as he came out of the trance. He smiled and looked to the cloaked figure. "The youngest one is on a date. She's at the theatre with Orion." He informed. The cloaked figure smiled.

"Alright Kyra. It's your turn." They ordered. Kyra nodded as she took out her cell phone. She closed her eyes and after a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rayne? Oh thank god you answered." Kyra said, but her voice was different. It was Kat's voice coming out of the red head's mouth.

"Kat? What is it? Is everything okay?" The young student asked.

"No. Have you seen Leon?" She asked.

"No, but he phoned me a couple hours ago. I thought he was supposed to be at your place?" She asked.

"Well he isn't here." She lied. "And I'm really starting to worry."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said and then click. The line went dead. Kyra smiled as she closed her cell and smiled.

"It's done." She said with a devilish smile.

"Good. I think it's time that I start having a little fun and see what this body can do." The dark figure informed as they raised their hands.

¬

She hung up the phone and sighed. How was she supposed to tell Orion that she had to cut this date short… and it was only eight o'clock. She walked over to Orion with a sad look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yeah it was just my sister. Umm, I have a family emergency, and I need to go. I'm really sorry." She apologized. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright. I understand. Trust me. You want me to walk with you?" He asked. She looked at his eyes. She looked straight into the centre black pools of his eyes and felt herself drowning in them. She felt herself getting closer to him.

"No… it's… al… right." She said as their lips locked. Rayne felt her heart beat a thousand miles a minute. She was surprised that Orion hadn't heard it. They parted from each other and Rayne looked at him with a red tint in her cheeks. "Sorry." She apologized with a smile.

"Yeah. I really hated that." He joked with a grin. She chuckled as well.

"I gotta go. I'll see you in Metaphysics tomorrow." She said as she left waving good bye.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said quietly smiling to himself and started walking in the opposite direction.

Rayne wasn't even here for a week and she felt like she already knew her way around the small town of Ipswich. She turned down an alleyway as a shortcut. Halfway through though she began to regret her decision. The foreboding dark alley gave no guiding light, except for that at the end of it, and even that wasn't even bright. She couldn't get the paranoid feeling out of her as she felt like her mind was playing tricks on her. The echoing of each step she took caused her to turn around. She felt a slight wave of relief when she exited from the alley and was now on one of the street corners. The scent of booze and vomit filled her nose as she walked passed a local tavern. She gagged slightly as the smell overpowered her. She quickened her pace just to get out of the area. She turned a crossed the street and walked on the uneven sidewalk. She looked down the street to see a majority of the street lamps were bust, only a few seemed to work and they only flickered as if struggling to keep themselves alive at least for a small while.

She stopped in her track as one of the lights popped and went out. Followed by the rest. She felt an uneasy feeling as she turned around to see if anyone else was out for a nightly stroll. No one but her and the inevitable darkness. So she hoped. This was one of those times she wished she had a gift of magic. She turned around to see a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the street. Now being a witch, with no powers she usually took this as an omen. She grabbed her bag and opened it looking for the offensive potion she had stashed just in case. 'Chalk one up for my paranoia.' She thought to herself. Her hand rummaged in her bag as she took a step back. She felt for the potion… but it wasn't there. 'Oh fuck.' She cursed to herself as she saw the cloaked figure raise their hand to reveal it holding a small vial of red liquid. Rayne's eyes widened as she turned around and dashed down the street. But once around the corner she crashed into the cloaked figure and screamed as a hand shot out and got a firm hold on her throat preventing her from creating a sound besides her gasping desperately to breath.

The figure smiled as Rayne's eyelids began to fall ever so slowly. Rayne clawed furiously at the attackers arm, demanding to be released. There was small sound and the next thing the cloaked figure knew they were on the ground. They looked up to see what the cause of their downfall was and just in time to see a very familiar face take Rayne into his arms and then in a flash of blue lights dash away. The cloaked figure screamed aloud in defeat.

"DAMN YOU ORION MARTIN!"

¬

Leon smiled as he shuffled the tarot cards again. "Okay. Maybe we should ask a serious question?" He joked. Kat was still laughing of the outcome of their last question. He shuffled the cards. "It's not that funny." He stated with a grin.

The phone rang suddenly and Leon felt a chill run down his spine. He looked at the phone and knew it wasn't good new. Kat stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. "Leon what is it?" She asked. He didn't answer her, but got up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. Kat just stared and wondered what it was he was being told. "Umm, I'm her step-brother." She didn't like the look on his face. "Okay. Yes thank you. Tell her we'll be there as soon as we can." He informed as he hung up. He rushed to get his jacket. "Ginger's in the hospital." He told her as he put it on. Kat jumped up and started gathering her stuff as well.

"What?! What happened?" She questioned as she put on her shoes.

"The doctors don't know but they say that she hit her head pretty hard. Orion brought her in unconscious. She just woke up. They think she had a concussion." Leon said as he rushed out the door, with Kat hot on his feet.

«

He rushed into the hospital, with Kat right beside him, to the front desk. "We're looking for our sister. It's an emergency." Kat said slightly out of breath. The nurse, with a bewildered look on her face, put on her glasses and went to her computer.

"What's her name?" The pepper haired lady asked with a slightly scratchy voice, as she rose her chin up to look at the computer screen.

"Ginger. Ginger April Stanson." Kat informed. The woman typed away at the computer mumbling the name continuously.

"She's in room 223 on the second floor. She's in x-ray right now, but you're welcome to wait in the room." She informed just before her watch beeped. "Now if you'll excuse me," She said rudely as she pulled out a carton of cigarettes and propped one in her mouth. "It's my break." She got out of her chair and left the building. Kat couldn't help but look at her in horror.

"What is it?" The Dames son asked.

"She reminds me of Aunt Abigail." She explained. Leon couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and went to the elevator. He pushed the up button and they waited. Kat tapped her foot in worry.

"I hope she's okay. If anything-"

"Kat don't worry. She's fine… well it can't be that bad. I mean come on. We're talking about Rayne here." Leon stated as the elevator dinged and they both got into it and pushed the button and the doors closed.

"Exactly! What could take her down!? I mean she's had like five years of street fighting. She even beat up MY bullies in elementary school. Then there were those daggers-"

"Sais." Leon corrected the brunette.

"Whatever. And she self taught herself that. Add those on to her being a witch; even though she has no active powers… at all, she still hardly goes down. And she hardly gets spooked." Kat said as they left the elevator.

"Except when she's alone." Leon informed. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess your right." She said as they found the room and entered. Rayne was lying on the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said happily.

"Hey. You alright?" Leon asked.

"Well, my head throbs a little but all things considering I think I'm alright." She answered. Kat went over and hugged her.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned as she broke the hug and sat down. Rayne squinted her eyes trying to remember.

"It's… all kind of fuzzy. All I remember is that I was walking to your place after the movie… and this person in a cloak attacked me. I reached into my bag and tried to get a potion to use against him and I couldn't find it. I thought that I had forgotten it at home, but when I looked at him he was holding the vial in his hands. And then I ran… everything after that is well… a blur." She explained. Leon shook his head.

"Do you think it could be the Sons of Ipswich?" Leon suggested. Kat shook her head.

"Uh-uh. The ones with the Power are good. I mean look at me." She pointed out.

"Yeah well don't forget that one of the Sons turned bad and went berserk on the others and tried to kill them all and take their powers." Rayne also pointed out. Leon frowned.

"If only I could remember my premonition!" He grunted in frustration as he hit his hand against the wall.

"Why don't you call for one?" Kat asked. Leon shook his head and shrugged.

"I haven't been able to call one for the past few days." He informed then thought about something. "Or received one for that matter." He added.

"What does that mean then?" Rayne asked.

"It means someone trying to hide themselves from you." A voice said. They turned around to see Orion standing in the doorway.

"Orion… what are you doing here?" Rayne asked her nervousness clear in her voice. Leon heart quickened.

'Oh crap… he heard us. We've been exposed.' Leon thought. Orion smiled and bowed.

"It's an honour to be in your presence Divine Child." He said. The room fell silent as they stared at the young man.

¬

"No mother, everything is alright here." He said to Evelyn Danvers with a smile in his voice.

"Are you sure? Cause if there's anything wrong I'll come straight home." She said. Caleb chuckled at his mother's insistence that something had to be wrong. Although truth be told something was going on, but Caleb felt that his mother had nothing to worry about. That and the fact that he knew that she really needed this vacation.

"Mother, everything is fine. We'll talk to Gorman if anything goes wrong." He said in assurance. He could hear his mother let out a long deep breath he was sure she had been holding since the beginning of the conversation.

"You promise?" She asked again sounding slightly unconvinced. Another chuckle escaped from Caleb.

"Yes Mother. If anything goes wrong I will make sure to tell Gorman." He said hoping it would be the last time.

"Alright. Good. So how is everything else? How's Sarah?" She asked in curiosity. She knew that her son and his girlfriend had been intimate, and she knew that her son was smart enough to know to take precautions.

"Sarah's doing alright. She's been working really hard lately; I guess she's been staying at the library a little late." He informed.

"Well she wants to get into Harvard and it's a really difficult school to get accepted into. She's a smart girl for studying constantly." She said.

"Would you like another mimosa ma'am?" A voice asked in the distance on the other line.

"Yes please." She answered. Caleb made a small frown.

"Mother…" He started. He heard his mother tsk.

"Oh Caleb, I know to pace myself with the drinks." She told him, her voice full of promise yet Caleb smiled and shook his head unconvinced.

"Make sure you do. The last thing we want is you getting left behind on some godforsaken island." He jested. He heard his mother chuckle on the other line.

"Oh Caleb I know." She acknowledged. "How's _your _schooling going?" She queried. "You aren't skipping classes right?"

"No. I'm attending the classes. In fact we got two new students." He informed her.

"Oh again? Spencer seems to be getting a lot of transfers this year." She speculated. Caleb nodded. He had to agree; usually Spencer would get one transfer student and a few foreign exchange students. But this year they had gotten a lot of Transfer students and he just realized that there were no foreign exchange students… at all.

"Yeah. First there was Sarah and Chase… and yesterday Leon and Rayne." He informed.

"Leon and Rayne? I take it those are the names of the students?" She asked. Caleb acknowledged it by saying uh-huh. "Are they nice?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. They're cool. Their step-siblings. Leon's a cool kid and it seems he has an effect on Reid." He informed he heard his mother's interested hum.

"Think that this Leon will be able to tame him?" She asked a smile was clear in her voice. Caleb chuckled.

"I don't know, probably not, but I think he can just calm him down." He guessed.

"And the other? What about his step-sister?" She queried.

"Sister_s._" He told her.

"Oh? He has more then one?" She asked.

"Yeah he has two. Rayne who's a grade below us. She's a little spastic, but she seems cool. But she and Reid seem like they're at constant war at each other. And his older sister Kat. She's taking care of both of them. She's… really cool." He said. His mother suddenly felt a little worried. She could hear the small admiration in his voice.

"So what does Sarah think?" She asked hopefully reminding her son of his current girlfriend.

"Oh she thinks they're cool too." He informed through a yawn. He regretted it the moment he'd done it.

"What time is it over there?" She asked slight worry in her voice. "CALEB! It's nearly one over there! I want you to go to bed now!" She ordered. Caleb chuckled.

"Alright." He said tiredly.

"Good. I'll talk to you in a few days. Bye Caleb." She bid adieu.

"Bye mother. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and they both hung up. Caleb set the phone on the bedside table. He looked at his watch, his mother was right. I was almost one. He decided that he would have a shower and then phone Sarah and see where she was.

¬

Leon walked into his room to see Reid sitting on the edge of his bed playing with a very familiar orange and black cat, make that kitten. It was the kitten that had saved him and his step sisters from them from dying at the hands of the Darklings. Reid looked up from the small playful creature and smiled when he saw Leon.

"Hey this little furball yours?" He asked. Leon was about to shake his head when he thought why not. He always wanted a pet. So he nodded. Reid smiled again. "What's her name?" He asked. Lee quickly thought one up.

"Rinoa." He said. Reid laughed.

"Ahh, you're a Final Fantasy 8 fan, huh?" He asked. Lee smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, one of my favourite games." He answered. The kitten jumped out of Reid's arms and ran to Leon clawing up his pant legs and up into his arms. Leon laughed as the cat began purring. He looked at Reid to witness his grey pools change to their ocean blue. He was finally gonna be able to sleep in the same room as him. He smiled as he walked over and sat beside Reid.

"So where have you been?" Reid asked. Leon thought for a second before answering.

"Well, I went and had lunch with my sister, but something happened and we had to go to the hospital. Rayne got a concussion walking home from her date. She was mugged." He said not telling the entire truth. They had all decided, with Orion, that they'd talk about this tomorrow, or rather today at supper.

"Is she alright?" Reid asked Leon nodded his head and yawned. He looked at the clock as Reid got up and went to his own bed.

"Yeah she'll be fine… but I won't if I don't get some sleep." He said as he got up and grabbed some clothes and left to go to the shower. "Night Reid." He said.

"Night Leon." He replied back closing his eyes. Leon looked over at Reid and smiled as Rinoa jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Reid. He chuckled quietly and left the room.

¬

Chase looked over Ipswich from atop the school building his hood covering his face. He watched as the cool September night air gently wisped the cloak in the air. Almost out of nowhere two arms snaked around his waist.

"Mmm… Chase… I finally found you…" The British voice said full of want, lust and love. Chase shook their head.

"Domino… I was wondering where you were. What took you so long? I was beginning to worry." He said.

The girl, her hair was a cardinal red and done up in ringlet ponytails they spiralled down to her shoulders from the side of her head perfectly opposite each other, surly if they were straight they would have gone down to at least her elbows. Her skin was mocha coloured, her eyes a beautiful honey. Her side bangs were done to curve forwards as they descended down her cheeks, her lips covered in a pale pink lipstick, eyeliner done perfectly outlining her almond shaped eyes. Her outfit seemed daring to wear in this weather. She wore a yellow leather leopard print miniskirt with a small cut in the side, with a jewelled fashion belt. She had on pink knee high suede boots, and black laced top camisole. She should have been freezing but she felt intently warm with the cold brushing against her skin.

She nuzzled against Chase's hood. "Come on Chase. You know you want me… we've been through so much together… please?" She asked in a childish voice.

"I've changed so much my dear Domino. Are you sure you can still deal?" He asked. Truth be told he wanted Domino, lusted for her, and longed for her. Before Scott she had always been there for Chase. She was a Divine Child. The only one he would spare. She loved him unconditionally, and promised to be the temporary vessel for him, he wouldn't hear of it. He needed her. She was his rock, his stronghold, safe and true. He wouldn't let her toss her soul away for him. Since Scott, he realized she was the only one for him now.

"For you Chase… I'd love you no matter what." She assured. He turned around to face her.

"Don't call me that name… That isn't my name anymore. At least for now. My name is-" But he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He walked over and picked up his purse, and dug through it picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked. There was pause. "I'll be there soon. Just finishing up here." Another short pause. "Okay, I love you too. Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. He turned around to Domino.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Boyfriend." Chase informed. Domino smiled as she walked over to Chase.

"Playing hard to get?" She asked pouting. Chase chuckled.

"He means nothing to me." He assured.

"Chasey… you better not be lying to me." She said as she removed the hood revealing long blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, lovely lips and beautiful lashes. Chase looked up at the girl.

"I told you. My name is different here. My name is Sarah Wenham." He said looking at the red-head. Domino giggled as she leaned down and took Sarah's lips into a kiss full of longing, lust and want. The red-head's hand going up to rub the petit blonde's breast causing her nipples to harden underneath the clothe of her shirt. They parted as Domino looked into the greenish-grey pools.

"I can get used to this…" Domino said smiling as she covered Sarah's lips with her own again.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter guys. I don't have internet access so i have to wait until I go to a friends. Anyways i'm just happy to have this chapter up -. I'm working on chapter 5. It'll be up soon. Please R&R.**


	6. One Last Look

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant or Willow Rosenberg... obviously. This is my final disclaimer, because honestly... they annoy me. SO yeah... enjoy -**

Long Lost

Chapter 5: One Last Look

Ë©Ë

Willow looked out the window of the five story apartment building. She sipped contently at her tea, a mixture of ginger and chamomile tea. She looked up at the moon. It had a faint aura surrounding it. A sign of trouble, she knew that in a while blood would stain the moon as well as the soil they walked on. She ignored it for the moment. No use crying over something that hasn't happened yet, or wasn't close to it yet.

"Can you feel it my love?" A voice asked. Willow smiled as she turned around to see Tara holding the small kitten. The blonde looked up from the small petit creature to look at the red-head and smiled.

"We haven't thought up a name for her yet. You know that?" She asked. Tara giggled.

"You're changing the subject, my dear." She said wistfully. Willow chuckled.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, lately. But yes, I do. I feel it, and it's been crawling under my skin. It feels so dark and so… foreboding." Willow summarized. She looked over to Tara, who had a distant look on her face. Willow burrowed her brows. "Tara… what are you hiding from me?" She queried the blonde, whose eyes turned to look at her giving the fact she did know something away almost instantly.

"Well… dark magic is strong at work and I'm worried about you getting caught up in what's to come. You and I both know we don't want another repeat of what had happened the last time you got involved with dark magick." Willow had taken what the blonde witch said pretty hard, but she did agree with her. The last time Willow had used dark magick she had flayed a man, the murderer of her lover, and she had tried to destroy the world and almost succeeded. But Willow didn't believe that it may happen again. She had done major mojo before and hadn't gone off the deep end. She had granted every potential on the planet the power of the Slayer. Every girl that was to be has become. Willow frowned and shook her head.

"Tara… I fell like I needed to be here for a reason and I intend to stay here and if I do happen to get involved I'm not gonna back down. Did Neo back down when he was outnumbered by the machines? Did Joan of Arc back down when her country was in trouble? Did Wiley E. Coyote give up when he failed continuously to get the Roadrunner? No they didn't." She stated strongly. Tara shook her head.

"Baby, Neo died, and Joan of Arc was convicted of being a witch and burned at the stake by her own country. And Wiley E. Coyote… seriously Willow." Willow had to agree with Tara on that last example of hers.

"Yeah, the last one was kinda pathetic." She said with a smile, but she didn't get a smile for a response. Tara, from her usual cheerful exterior, gave Willow a stern look.

"Willow, this is serious. I don't want you to hurt anyone." Tara informed. Willow's face changed as if she were just shot in the stomach. She turned her gaze away from Tara, and the blonde had realized what she had just said. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I-" But Willow interrupted before she could apologize.

"No… I'm not like that anymore. I can control myself. I haven't lost control since-"

"Sunnydale." Tara finished for her. She knew that that was a touchy subject for Willow. She had lost everything when Sunnydale had ceased to exist. All the evidence that they had ever lived there, nothing but an enormous crater was placed where the Hellmouth once existed. All the photos that proved Tara had once existed, that any of them existed were gone forever. Willow had grown up there, lived there for her entire life, and all that was gone in not but 30 minutes. But she began a new life with Kennedy, a happy life that was cut short. Willow looked up at Tara, who looked back at her with sadness as well. Willow nodded her head.

"I am in control of me. No one else… nothing else." She said assuredly as she walked to Tara. The blonde looked at her lovingly as she felt Willow put her hand up to her lover's face and stroked her cheek gently. The warmth of Tara's skin as Willow caressed her lover's cheek made her smile. "You and only you…" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed her lips.

Ë©Ë

Willow opened her eyes as she came out of her meditation. She looked at her apartment, boxes lined the wall, and old newspapers used to protect fragile objects littered the floor. From her sitting position the place was a mess. She looked around. The place seemed so empty. Then again since Kennedy died every place seemed so empty.

She and Kennedy were sent to find and protect a girl, no older the 10, who had received the powers of the Slayer, from being almost killed by a family of vampires. The young Slayer had no idea her best friend's family were a family of vampires. They had gone to her house and ravaged her family, and the girl began fighting back on instinct. Kennedy and Willow had arrived not a moment to soon to help the young girl, Bethany, fight against twelve vampires.

Willow had sent the door right off its hinges with a powerful blast of magick. It had caused the occupants in the house to stop what they were doing and look at the source. Kennedy walked in with a smug smile. "I'd knock but ya know." She said as she went into full slayege mode striking every dead thing that moved.

They had been doing a fine job, they only received a few scratches but that was about it until Willow turned in time to see a vampire grab Kennedy's neck and twist. A sickening crack erupted and filled Willow's world. Everything after that was a blur for Willow, but according to Bethany, she had gone completely ballistic on the vamps killing them all in her own rampage.

She was happy that she had at least saved a young girl. But her Slayer searching days were over for good. She told the others it was over for her; she wanted to find out more about her roots, where her magic came from. So she decided she'd start with Salem, and then did a small check into Ipswich when she had found out about the history of the town. She had gone there and had run into someone she had gone to school with in Sunnydale and told her about the teaching gig. She decided to take it. But then she got these dreams. Tara was in them, telling her stories. About the Power and its holders. Willow understood she was needed here, but she had no idea what for.

She got up and walked to the window. The moon still had a faint aura. And like she told herself in her dream, she'd worry about it when the time came. She probably couldn't do anything about it anyways. And she was smart enough to know not to do anything in a situation she didn't know enough about. She looked at the clock. 1:23 am.

"Time to go to bed." She told herself as she headed to her room.

˜¬™

Pogue leaned against his Ducati, looking over the cliff at Marblehead. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind pick up around him, whipping his hair into his face. He brushed it out of his line of view as he grabbed his pack of smokes, took one out and lit up. He inhaled deeply taking in the poisonous, yet relaxing toxin. He heard a vehicle approaching and turned to see a red PCG 600 pull up. A girl in a slimming black jumpsuit with neon pink lining, with a matching helmet sat on the loud machine. She got off, her metal heels clicking as she stepped onto the gravel. She took off her helmet, revealing long flowing dirty blonde hair. Krissy smiled.

"Hey Night Owl." She jested. Pogue smiled as he took another drag from his smoke. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep. That and I had a lot on my mind." He informed. He did have a lot on his mind. Mostly about the potential danger that may come. "This place helps me think." He took out his pack and offered one to Krissy, who smiled as she took one. Pogue pulled out his lighter and lit it for her. "So what are you doing out here Kris?" He asked.

"Well, my roommate's being a bitch again. On her rag, and I just could not put up with her Paris Hilton bitchiness." She informed as she took a drag.

"Who was your roommate again?" He asked.

"Kyra." Pogue chuckled.

"I feel for you. Isn't she always like that though?" He asked.

"Ah, touché." Krissy acknowledged with a grin.

"Hey have you noticed anything weird about Kate at all?" Pogue asked changing the subject. Krissy thought about that for a moment then slowly shook her head.

"Nope. Though I haven't seen her in a while." She informed. Pogue nodded his head.

"I know. And that's what's been bothering me. I mean she isn't the type to avoid people. Do you think she's seeing somebody else?" He asked. Krissy hoped so. Then she could have Pogue all to herself.

She had always had a thing for Pogue, ever since she first saw him in grade two. But she would never let a thing like that go between her and Kate. She had almost revealed to Kate that she liked Pogue, but that was before Kate and Pogue were going out, or more precisely, before she knew they were going out. She had talked with Kate that she was into someone at school and Kate pestered her into telling her but Krissy didn't release it. But the next day she had decided to tell her, she always told her everything so she thought it would be okay. So she took her and sat her down and just when she was about to tell her Pogue came up and kissed Kate on the cheek as a greeting. She had a tough time talking her way out of letting Kate know who her crush was.

"Nah. She'd never do that to you. You two were made for each other. Trust me." Krissy informed him, hiding the pain in her voice so well it scared her. She took in a long deep drag, held it in and released the toxic air out.

˜¬™

Domino laid the cards down onto the table smiling. Sarah looked over at the red head in pure fascination. Domino had always been an odd one.

Domino May Ling was a very intriguing character indeed. As a child she had always used her powers to see the future, telling other children horrific events that would befall them in their near or far off future. She had the best perception of the second sight then anyone in the world. And she took great pride in that. But she seemed to have the mentality of a six year old. She also always seemed to smile, and had a weird fascination with dolls. She collected them, particularly porcelain dolls. Sarah prepared an apartment especially for her. It contained a four poster bed, shelves, a closet, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a fireplace, and a balcony. And tomorrow Domino would be a student at Ipswich. Sarah was beginning to notice there were a lot of new students this year. Suddenly there was a giggle from the seer.

"What do you see love?" Sarah asked bemused. Domino turned to look at the blonde girl; her eyes looked heavy as if she had not slept for weeks.

"One of the Powers is in love with the Divine Child." She said slowly, her voice child-like, yet unnerving, and low. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We all know Caleb's in love with me, but-"

"Mm-mm. No. Not the leader… the one that uses continuously. The Rebel. He's in love with the Dames child." She said giggling. "And the Leader is losing interest in you love. Danvers and Wenham will be no longer soon. He and the Stanson daughter are going to be very, _very_ naughty." She laughed. Domino sensed the tenseness. "Ohh… baby don't worry. You'll be killing him later anyway right?" Domino asked with a grin.

"And I'll make sure that it is intensely detrimental." Sarah said as she leaned down and kissed Domino on the cheek, who smiled. Sarah turned her attention back to the cards. "Anything else my sweet?" She asked. Domino turned to the cards as well and flipped the next card over.

"The youngest Stanson. She is envious of her siblings. She craves to possess powers of her own. She believes she was overlooked by powers she feels deserving of. I feel bad for her. Can we do something for her? She has so much rage bottled up." The red head asked sadly and childishly. Sarah looked down at the girl, into her mesmerizing honey eyes.

"I can put her to use. She will be very helpful in our plans." Sarah told her. Domino smiled and looked at the cards.

"I also see… the Silence. He's in love with the Rebel. He craves his touch." Domino informed and she began to giggle. Sarah smiled.

"I think it's about time Mr. Sims comes back." Sarah said with a grin.

"Do you not have a man to please? I think he's getting a little worried." Domino informed. Sarah nodded sadly.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sarah ordered gently. Domino nodded her response as she gathered her cards up, and began humming a nursery rhyme.

˜¬™

The next day, school had gone by fast, and now Leon, Kat, Rayne and Orion sat at the kitchen table in Kat's Apartment.

"So… how long have you been a Blessed One?" Kat asked.

"Ever since I was a child. My older sister was a Divine Child, and the moment she touched me I was endowed with hyper speed. My parents were uncertain as they themselves were a little concerned of their children's… peculiarities." He informed. "We were home schooled until we got to the age of fourteen. We were sent to Spencer Academy. I grew up, and a few weeks ago… my sister was murdered." He informed.

"And you vowed revenge?" Leon asked. Orion shook his head.

"No. I vowed to not allow anymore deaths of the Divine Children. I am after all a protector of them. Within the span of a hundred years, ten divine children are born within that time. I've been searching for Divine Children, only to find a majority of them already dead. Most seemed to have died of natural causes. But there were two who struck me as weird. They died only a few days apart, and in the same way. The authorities have no idea what killed them. It's as if their hearts just stopped." Leon's heart stopped when he heard this information. It was just like the way his father had died. "There were two in Boston a few months ago, one in Australia in the early 1950's, one in Tokyo who died at birth in 1976, and one who died with her Blessed One in New York in the September 11th incident, and another one died here in Ipswich just recently." He informed. Rayne looked confused and deep in thought.

"Wait… that's only seven? Including Leon, it's eight. Shouldn't there be at least two more?" She asked, her mind swimming with questions.

"Well according to a source of mine, one died at birth in Toronto, and another is somewhere here in Ipswich. And it's not you." Orion said referring to Leon. They all looked concerned.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked.

"It means that another Divine Child is in Ipswich… and no one knows who they are." Orion informed.

"Should we consider this a good thing?" Kat asked. Orion shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The presence is of unknown knowledge to my source and she informed me that it's not entirely unheard of for a Divine Child to use their power for their own dark gain." Orion stated.

"Who's your source?" Rayne asked. Orion closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't tell you… not yet at least. Although I can tell you that she will come to you soon. She is a wise witch. A descendant of a Divine Child, one of the most ancient. Her ancestor was powerful and made an edict that one of her children will help the world in numerous ways. And my source is that child." He informed with a smile.

"She sounds powerful." Leon injected. Orion nodded.

"She is. One of the strongest people I know. Mentally and magically." He informed.

˜¬™

The cold night air stung the couples' cheeks as they walked down the street in a cheery mood. The day had gone by quickly for this happy couple. Since their son was in D.C. for a week they had decided to go and spend their time alone wisely. Nicole and Clark Sims were on their way home from the movies and were having a very interesting conversation about the film.

"Well I have to say that the storyline of that movie had an alright plot, but they should've done a better job at choosing the actors. The one girl in that movie? The one that got a pipe in here head in the other one? They should've seen her flaws from the get go." Clark informed. It was a good thing he was insightful seeing as how he was the newspaper's movie critic.

"I have to agree, but I thought that they did a good job at choosing the actors. They all seemed very believable." His wife said with a smile. As they headed down the vacated streets, it hard to believe they had not noticed that they were alone, well almost alone. Out from the darkness of an alley a hooded white cloaked figure walked out. Her attire was an explosion of white. Underneath the flowing white cloak, she wore a white chiffon dress, which reached mid-calf; the hemline was shorter in the front then in the back. She wore knee high white suede high heel boots. Covering her hands were white gloves with faux fur on the edges.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sims." She greeted walking in front of them. The couple stopped in there tracks from the sudden intrusion of their walk. When they couldn't see their intruders face their smiles faltered slightly.

"Hello. Umm, I'm sorry do we know you?" Clark asked the cloaked woman. The young woman chuckled.

"I go to school with your son, Tyler. He's a very nice kid." She informed.

"Thank-you. He's been brought up by the best." Nicole said, her face brightening with pride over her son.

"Has he phoned you recently?" She asked her voice filled with curiousness.

"Why yes he has. He phoned not three hours ago. Before we left for the movie." Clark said. They saw the shoulders of the cloaked figure shutter as she chuckled. "What… what's so funny?" He asked, fear building up in his voice.

"Well I just find it funny. If he was such a nice boy, how come he didn't inform you of the danger that was lurking around here? Particularly, me." She said. The Sims' smiles faded and Clark put a protective arm in front of his wife.

"Nicole, get out of here. RUN!" He ordered. The Sims woman turned and began running in the opposite direction.

"No, Nicole. Stay." She said and pointed at the ground beneath the woman and her feet sunk into the ground as if it were quicksand and hardened the moment it was right above her knees. Her panicked screams broke the night silence, yet it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Clark looked at the cloaked figure and felt wave of mixed emotions. Fear, shock, rage, and his personal favourite, excitement. In his mind thousands of questions formed. Who are you? What are your intentions? What do you want with me and my wife?

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked. It seemed to him that was the most pressing thing on his mind right now. The figure chuckled, causing their shoulder blades to shake in reply.

"It doesn't matter. I need your son to return. And seeing as how he's not coming soon enough, I have to take his return into my own hands." She said as she walked to him, her heels clicking each and every step she took.

"Well then. It seems that you have no business with my wife… please let her go and I promise… you can take my life." Clark promised. The hooded figure shook her head.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She asked as she shot her hand up sending a streak of black lightning at Clark.

The man quickly shot both hands out, palms facing the figure, reflecting the lightning back to the hooded figure, who was quick enough to deflect it, sending it into a lamppost causing it to come crashing to the ground. The young woman smiled underneath her hood.

"Well, it looks like the old man has some fight to him yet. This should be interesting." She said before sending out an energy ball at him.

Clark quickly dove out of the way, the ball of energy missing him and slamming into a car causing it to shot sky high by the explosion and come crashing down. The elder Sims sent a Power ball at the young woman, she grabbed the hem of her cloak and swung it around her, and the ball went through it and disappeared as if the cloak had just sucked it right up. Clark's eyes widened.

"It may be interesting but it will be short." She informed as she outstretched her arms and spun in a circle, and then shot her hands up into the air causing wind to pick up and move in a circular motion around her.

The air moved rapidly, and while she was in this state Clark took this as an opportunity to attack. He gathered Power and shot it at her, but the energy ball got sucked into the wind and just seemed to orbit around the young sorceress. Clark had a feeling this was going to be a very difficult battle. He took a step back and decided that now, while the young woman was gathering, he could get Nicole out of here.

He turned and ran to his wife, whose make-up now stained her face. "Clark get me out of here!" She cried. Clark nodded in response and began using his Power. The ground around her began to soften, and then slowly her legs began to come out. But before he had the chance to finish, the wind picked up and was stronger. He turned and saw the girl and with a smile she mouthed two words.

"Good-bye."

The tornado headed straight at him with such speed, he almost didn't manage to put a protective wall between him and his wife, and the tornado. He fought with all his might to hold up the wall, and he succeeded. After five minutes, the thrashing wind stopped. The entire street was now in disarray. The pavement was brutalized, lampposts were uprooted from the ground strewn across it, and cars lay upturned and battered.

The young woman stood there amazed. She scowled as she began approaching him. Clark quickly gathered as much Power as he could, outstretched his hands and when he had gathered enough slammed his hands together sending a sonic boom straight at her.

She had not seen this coming, and was sent flying back into a cement wall, causing the cement to crack. She stood up; her hood fell off revealing beautiful greenish-grey eyes and bright blonde hair, with a white headband holding her bangs back.

Mr. Sims gasped when he saw who their attacker was. He could never have predicted this. "Sarah? Wha-? How? What is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking us?" He asked. The young blonde chuckled as she approached him. She reached him, knowing that the final attack, though ineffective, had taken a lot of energy from Tyler's father. She knelt down to the man and smiled, leaned towards him and whispered into his ear.

"Cause I need your son." She said. She retreated to her original state; kneeling and smiling right at him. Then, gently, her left hand grabbed the back of his head, her right hand, grabbed his chin and with a swift quick motion, she snapped his neck, causing the elder Sims body to go limp. She let the body fall to the ground releasing a gentle thud to weakly and feebly echo. A small whimper escaped near her and she turned to look at Nicole.

"Thought I'd forget about you huh? No chance." She got up and approached the woman, letting her scream of terror escape, breaking the silence of the night, yet again falling on deaf ears.

«

"Now for the youngest Stanson daughter." Sarah said to herself as she walked away leaving two lifeless bodies in her wake. She grabbed her cell phone, dialled in a number and placed the device next to her ear.

"Hello?" Domino asked on the other end. A devious smile played across Sarah's face when she heard her lover's voice.

"Domino. Would you like to play tonight?" The blonde asked. A childish giggle, full of excitement, ensued on the other end.

˜¬™

The music pounded, the floor was full, the room was hot, and Leon couldn't feel anymore happier.

After the meeting Orion went home, and Reid phoned Leon, and invited him and his sisters to Nicky's. Once they arrived they saw Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Reid were there.

So here they were at Nicky's having fun. The group was on the floor dancing the night away. They had been for a while too. Leon and Reid sat down to take a breather.

"Damn I haven't had this much fun in a while." Leon shouted over the music. Reid looked at him and nodded.

"Glad you're enjoying your time." Reid informed. "How's life in Ipswich for you?" He asked.

"It's alright." He answered. "I've seen almost everything here except for the mall and the theatre." Reid grinned when he heard that.

"Well, then how about I take you to the movies this Friday?" He asked. Leon looked at him, his cheeks a tint of red.

_He's asking me out. Holy crap! He's asking me out!_ He thought. _How do I respond? Do I just say yes? Should I be coy? Should I just act like I'm thinking about it? Hurry up and answer him you idiot!_ After the mental battle with himself, he said, "Mr. Garwin, I believe you just asked me out on a date." Stating the obvious. Reid laughed.

"Sexy and smart." He jested. "Yes. Friday. Say around eight?" He asked with a grin. Leon chuckled, and nodded.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Leon said in sincerity.

"So how is it lovebirds?" Kat asked as she sat down with them. Leon rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Reid!" A voice called. The three turned to see Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Rayne at the pool table. "How 'bout a round?" Caleb asked. Reid smiled as he got up and walked to the pool table.

The moment he was gone Leon gave his sister a swift kick in the shin. She jolted and looked at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" She asked with a small chuckle in her voice.

"For the lovebirds shit." He informed her. She started laughing at his seemingly immature reason.

"You have gotta be kidding me. That is such a little kid move. But anyways change of subject. What where you two talking about anyways?" She asked. She could tell it was good by the way his face turned a crimson hue. "Oh come on, if a sister can't talk to her gay brother about his love life, what can they talk about?" She asked with a grin.

"He… asked me out for Friday night." He confessed. His sister's face filled with excitement.

"Oh my Gods! That's awesome!" She told him patting him on the arm. Then she sighed. "So, you got a man, Rayne's got a guy… and I'm still Singlea Singleman, Mayor of Singleton, Singletonia, population, Me." She said, sounding slightly depressed.

"Aww, don't worry about it. You're hot. Any guy would be lucky to have you in his arms. Trust me." He said. He looked around the room and from over Kat's shoulder he caught a glimpse of Caleb checking out Kat.

Personally, he thought that Kat and Caleb would make a great couple, and it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking that. He wanted to the two to be together, but Caleb was with Sarah. But Sarah wasn't around a lot from what he saw so far.

The night had gotten late and the group decided to get home. It had been a nice night so they had walked. Rayne lead, followed by Pogue and Kate, Reid and Leon, and then Caleb and Kat.

"So. Haven't seen Sarah around for a while. Where's she been lately?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Caleb looked up at the cloudless sky, allowing the moon to bathe his face in its ethereal glow.

"She's been held up at the campus library a lot lately. She's been studying very hard, I feel like I'm a burden to her whenever I'm around." He confessed to the brunette.

"Nah, you couldn't be a burden to her. I mean if you think about it, it's her final year, and she wants to go to a great university. She'll need you for an escape from it all. Someone to come to so she can relax and just bask in." She said. "Gods know I'd love to have someone like that." She informed. Caleb just chuckled.

"Well, I think she can do just fine without me though. Seems like she has lately at least. She's just been coming home late, and leaving for school early. And she has this new friend too, well old friend, she says. They seem really close." He said sounding slightly worried. Kat looked at him a little confused.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked. Caleb shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting this vibe that she and her friend… well… I don't know. I'm starting to think that she's a lesbian." Caleb insisted. Kat's eyes widened.

"Who? Sarah?" She asked, trying hard to keep the hope out of her voice. Caleb shook his head.

"No, the new girl, Domino. She seems really close to Sarah, and whenever I'm around I get this dirty look from her." He told her sounding a little worried. Kat grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I mean come on. A catch like you, she'd have to be possessed or something to not want you." She said looking up into his dark chocolate brown eyes. The two stopped, lost in each others irises.

The two leaned closer together. They got so close they could taste each other's breath on their lips.

"RAYNE!"

The two pulled away to see Rayne slouched against the brick wall, debris lay scattered beside her.

"Darklings." Caleb and Kat said in unison. The two looked at each other letting their surprised looks speak for each other.

The ghastly spectres came about them. One charged straight for Leon.

Reid brought his hand back and was about to send a Power ball.

"Leon!" Kate yelled and ran in front of Leon with her hand out creating a pink dome to form in front of her; the Darkling was engulfed by the magic. Pogue's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped, as did Reid's.

Leon ran to Rayne. "Are you okay Rayne?" He asked the petit raven haired teen. She shook her head, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Y-yeah… I'm alright." She informed. Her eyes opened and she looked behind Leon. "Look out!" She warned. A Darkling came straight at them but was hit with a Power ball.

"Nice shot Caleb!" Pogue cheered. Everyone looked at Caleb, who shook his head.

"It wasn't me. It was Kat." He told them. Reid began to get confused.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on!?" He asked.

"Later alright? Right now we have to deal with the Darklings." Rayne said. Leon's head whipped around and looked right at Rayne with piercing eyes.

"No, not you. You get out of here now get some where safe!" Leon ordered, knowing full well she'd be completely furious with him. She looked at him with a death glare, and the phrase if looks could kill came to Leon's mind.

"Fuck NO! I'm staying here to help!" She shouted. Leon got impatient with her and had had enough.

"RAYNE! Now is not the time! You have no active powers, and you don't have any offensive potions! I want you to get somewhere safe. NOW!" He ordered.

"UGH!" She shouted as she got up and ran. She knew he was right but it still pissed her off to no end.

"Alright, let's get to work on this." Leon said as he began gathering his magic.

˜¬™

Rayne's thoughts, like her, ran. _How could he make me run. I hate not having powers. I fucking hate it!_She didn't know where to go, Kat's place was out of the question, and she didn't dare go back to the dorms. So where else could she go? She took out her cell phone looking around the area, and dialled Orion's number.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked on the other line.

"Orion? It's Rayne. Can I come over? Please?" She pleaded, slightly out of breath. She heard a groan, followed by a sigh, on the other side.

"It's late, but I don't have a problem with you coming over." He answered. Rayne put on a smile.

"Thanks Orion. I'll be there soon." She said as she snapped her phone shut and began her way to Orion's place.

˜¬™

Kate held up her shield, it had taken her a couple of tries but, thankfully, being the quick learner she was, she learned how to summon her power and was now fighting with all her strength to keep it up. A strange girl had joined the fray. She came in just after Rayne had left. Her face was covered by a hood, so they couldn't tell who she was, all they knew was that she had powers. And she had no problem using them in the open.

This girl had amazing strength. She was sending energy beams at the group, who were all behind Kate's dome, fending off Darklings.

"GUYS! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD THIS!!" She shouted. They had no idea where they were all coming from, they just were everywhere.

"REID, KAT COVER ME!!" Leon screamed over the noise. Kat and Reid got closer to Leon and began to fend off all the Darklings going after Leon. He closed his eyes and concentrated his hardest. He could feel the energy building up within him. Magic crackled all around him as the power built up. More and more, the air seemed to tingle with energy, as he called upon the magic within.

His eyes snapped open. He swung his hands up and then down in front of him. A small ball of fire formed, and fireballs spewed out from it, flying in all directions. The balls of fire seemed to target the Darklings, and they ignited into flaming infernos before they exploded in a puff of black smoke.

And yet they still came.

"THERE'S GOTTA BE A SOURCE! SOMETHING'S CALLING THEM!" Leon yelled as he held on to the ball of flame.

The others looked around the area for something suspicious. And that's when Pogue saw it.

The girl. A small gem lay gently between her chest. Pogue smiled and charged at her.

"POGUE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Caleb called after, once he had seen Pogue just take off.

Pogue ran, and jumped out of the protection of Kate's dome taking her by surprise, almost causing her to drop the shield. "POGUE!!" She screamed.

Pogue jumped into the air and threw a power ball right at the girl. She had just noticed it when it was too late. The ball hit her square in the chest sending her crashing to the ground. A small trinket slid across the pavement, and with another power ball, Pogue blasted the thing to bits. The Darklings just vanished suddenly. They all looked around confused, then turned their attention to the girl on the ground.

She got up and looked around, and suddenly started shaking and wailing. "No, no, no, NO! ALL MY PLAYMATES! GONE! BROKEN! NOT COMING BACK!" She sobbed loudly, as she began stamping the ground with her feet, and then let out the loudest scream anyone had heard. Everyone covered their ears as glass began to crack. "YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU WILL!! YOUR BLOOD WILL BE SHED AND I WILL SKIP WITHIN THE PUDDLES THEY MAKE!" She cried, and with a final scream of rage she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all stood in silence. Still taking in what had just happened. The quiet taking over, but was soon broken by a sigh.

"Let's go." Kat said as she dusted herself off.

"Wait, no uh-uh. First I want to know what the fuck is going on. Who the hell are you guys?" Reid asked. Leon looked at him apologetically.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else? Please?" Leon pleaded. Reid shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. No. I want to know right-"

"Reid!" Caleb shouted. The blonde went silent, as he turned to look at Caleb. "Kat's right. We should go someplace secure. We'll go to my place." He offered.

Reid scowled and let out a sigh of defeat.

˜¬™

"I just hate it so much! I can't do anything. I'm so pathetic!" She ranted as she paced in front of the leather couch at Orion's apartment.

"No you're not. You may not have powers but you're a very powerful witch. Powers don't make the witch. It's the will they have and the heart they put into it. And not to forget a hell of a lot of determination." Orion told her. Rayne stopped in her tracks and looked at Orion. That sentence she hadn't expected. Orion looked at her a little confused. "Did I say something?" He asked. Rayne blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

"No, uh, no. It's just that… My dad, he told me that before... It was the last bit of advice he ever gave me." She informed sadly. Orion patted the seat beside him, welcoming Rayne to sit down beside him. She did so, and was embraced by him.

"I'm sorry. What happened to him?" He asked in sympathy. Rayne pushed him back and looked at him a little taken back.

"I thought you knew?" She asked sounding confused.

"Oh…I do. It's just that when you said dad I thought you meant your real dad." He told her.

"Oh. Ha, my real dad okay with magic? No way. He always was a bastard." She said with a grumble. Orion chuckled.

"You're really cute you know that?" He asked. Rayne smiled as she looked into his eyes. Again she felt lost in the waves of his eyes, there seemed to be something there that just seemed to mesmerize her. "Rayne?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She whispered, her voice soft as a feather.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked her. The young girl smiled and nodded. Orion went in and kissed her on the lips. Rayne suddenly felt light headed and her heart picked up speed and rushed.

Orion pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to explore, when she suddenly felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head. She had no idea what it was, or what it could be, but it was bugging the hell out of her, but it wasn't a strong enough coherence to make her stop. She continued to melt upon his lips, allowing his tongue to stroke hers. But that's when it happened.

A small shock stung her making her pull away from Orion's lips. She didn't know where it came from, she didn't know where she felt it, but it had happened. And it had stung her quite a bit causing her to jolt with shock. She closed her eyes and grunted.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked a little confused. _Why does everything seem to be out of focus? _She mentally asked herself as she fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

"What was what?" A female voice asked. Rayne's head turned immediately to the voice.

Sarah was now sitting in the exact same spot where Orion had been. And it seemed she was wearing exactly the same clothes he had been wearing. Rayne heaved, as her chest felt constricted, as if an elephant was sitting upon her crushing her ribcage and lungs.

"S…Sarah? Whe… Where's Ori…on?" She asked surprised through deep heavy breaths. Sarah only smiled as she stripped off the men's clothing.

"Oh he's fine. He's just taking a nap." Her voice cheery, as she walked over to a bag in the corner of the room. "Didn't put up much of a fight so I'm not sure when he'll wake up. Or, more exactly _if_ he'll ever wake up." Rayne glared at the blonde.

"What the fuck… did you do to him!?" She shouted, her voice so full of venom. Sarah just chuckled and waved the question off with her hand. She turned around and looked at Rayne.

"That doesn't matter right now." She informed. "And besides, you are definitely in no position to be making demands." Pointing out the facts as she turned back to the bag and dug out clothing. She pulled out a baby blue halter top, and a pair of denim jeans that had butterfly patterns up the sides in sparkles.

As the blonde put on her attire, Rayne was groaning in pain from time to time and collapsed onto her side. She held one arm across her stomach and her other was gripping her shoulder. "What the… fuck's… happening to… me?" She asked through waves of pain. Sarah, who had just finished getting dressed walked over and sat on the couch.

"Well, during our kiss-by the way, you're a great kisser-" She added just randomly. "Anyways, during our kiss, I decided to give you what you crave more then anything in the entire cosmos." Rayne looked up at her.

"You… you gave me… powers?" She asked in a low voice. Sarah scrunched her face and made a tsk sound, followed by her hissing inward.

"Well, not yet. See I was passing it through our kiss and unfortunately, we were interrupted. I guess since you've never had powers before inside of you, you couldn't handle it. And now that you have raw magic inside of you, if I don't complete the transference… you'll die." The blond informed with a calm smile. Rayne glared at her, wishing with all her might to smack that smile right off her face.

"I'd rather die… then receive anything from… you." Rayne said through heaves. And as if it were like punishment for rejecting this "gift" to her, a sharp wave of pain coursed through her body again. She screamed in pain, as tears finally began to fall from her eyes. Sarah put on a sadistic smile, enjoying the sight of the girl's hard wall collapse, finally seeing tears of agony fall from her eyes.

"Yeah. See I thought you were stronger and smarter then that. I could take it away, erase your memory. And you could continue your pathetic little life. You know, the life you already have that consists of, oh wait NO powers." She announced, playing Rayne's wants against her. "Do you really want to continue being protected by your big brother and sister? Letting them fight all the battles? Receiving all the glory? Do you honestly want to continue your pathetic little life? To continue being a powerless wimp!?"

Silence ensued after Sarah Wenham's speech. The only sounds were of Rayne. Her breathing. Everything was silent, but to Rayne, inside her head, a war was being fought. She had no idea what to do? She'd have powers. She could prove herself, right? The pain would stop. And also another plus was she wouldn't die. All that for nothing but a kiss.

"no…" a small whisper escaped from her gritted teeth. Sarah's brows rode up.

"Huh? What was that? I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." Sarah lied, with a triumphant smile in her face. She just wanted to hear her say it. She placed her hand up to her ear and cupped it, leaning in to hear her playthings answer, her defeat.

"No." Rayne announced louder. Sarah's grin widened.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." She said as she stood up and walked to Rayne. She knelt in front of the girl and grabbed her face forcefully by the chin. "Alright, pucker up." She said as she brought her face down and placed her lips upon the raven haired teen.

It repulsed her. Kissing another woman felt wrong to her. But repulsion was soon replaced by pain. Excruciating pain. She tried her hardest to pull away from her lips, but it was as if she were melded to them. She couldn't get away. She screamed, but was silenced because of the lips. She wanted it to end. She prayed death would end it for her, but no matter how much she wished it never came.

After what seemed like hours, but was only thirty seconds, Rayne was released from the blonde's lips and fell back to the floor, her eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. She felt it. It coursed through her body, warmed it. She felt invincible, and so powerful. Her body began to spasm as the power rushed through her body and her nervous system.

˜¬™

"So you just found these two dead here. Is that correct?" Sgt. Lowhide asked Tabitha Ringworm, who nodded.

"I was coming back from my date with Lance Wormwood, he's been asking me out all year and so I decided why the hell not I mean I got nothing to lose. He's a nice guy actually, but his wardrobe is yet to be desired, if we actually go out that's the first thing I'm going to change. He's really good looking, but I still can't go out with someone who looks like a mon-"

"Ms. Ringworm! Please get to the point." Cordelia asked slightly annoyed. She only asked a simple question… she didn't ask for her entire story. Tabitha grunted with annoyance.

"Well, I was walking down the street humming "Like a Prayer" by Madonna and I turned the corner and saw that the street was in shambles. I was so scared. I thought a bomb had gone off. So I kept on heading down the street when I saw the two bodies laying there. I took a closer look to see that the woman's legs were melded into the pavement. I was shocked, so I was like who do I call first? Ripley's Believe It or Not, or the cops, then I mentally slapped myself for thinking that and phoned you guys." She answered. For some reason, Cordelia couldn't help but believe everything she had just told her… and she meant everything.

"Did you happen to see anybody near the scene of the crime? Anything would be helpful." The curly blonde Sergeant asked the young woman.

"Nope, sorry… can I go now? I have a soap to catch, Francis is about to find out if Nora's baby is his." She informed.

"Uh, yeah we're done here." She informed and the younger woman just bolted. "Sorry that the discovery of the two bodies were such a drawback for your life." She said sarcastically. It really burned her that people were such insensitive pricks. But then again, that woman didn't know these people so why did it concern her in anyway. Cordelia put the pad away and walked to the CSI team. "So what's the news?" She asked.

"The male victim is Mr. Clark Kent Sims, female victim is his wife, Nicole Jolenne Sims." The he told her.

"Cause of deaths?" She asked him.

"Well it seems that Clark was murdered by his neck being snapped, and Nicole well… it's seems that her head exploded." He informed her. Cordelia looked confused.

"Exploded? What do you mean exploded?" She asked. Jeffery got up and walked to a body bag.

"Exactly what I said… exploded." He answered as he pulled the tarp back to reveal a most gruesome sight.

Inside the body bag lay a body, a headless body. From the neck up it looked as if the neck just threw up. Cordelia forced the vomit down and moved away from the bag, whilst wrinkling her nose. The stench was unbearable. "Ugh… where's the rest of her?" She asked.

"They're still scooping parts of her off of the pavement. It seems that there is no limit to how far the splatter went." He informed her sadly as he covered the body up again.

Cordelia took a step back, and a small crunch was heard. She looked down at her feet to see a piece of hard material. Upon closer inspection she found it to be part of the skull. She cringed in disgust as she stepped back again. "Found another part." She informed.

The coroner, who by the way had on gloves, walked over, bent down and picked it up. "Damn… it's gonna take us forever to find all of it. We're gonna have to close down the street till we're certain that we've found all we could." He said out loud more to himself then to anyone else.

"Sgt. Lowhide!" A voice called out. Cordelia turned around and saw someone coming towards her.

"Yes?" She asked. The young officer held out a small card.

"This was found near the indent on the cement wall." He informed her. She nodded as she took it.

"Thank you Inspector Pilipchuk." She said as she examined the card. "Spencer Academy. Sarah Wenham." She read. "It's a student ID card." She put the card into an evidence bag. She took one last look at the crime scene. She had nothing else to do here. She sighed as she left the crime scene. This was going to be the most interesting case she's ever had to work on.

˜¬™

In the basement of the Danvers' Colony house, The Sons of Ipswich, the Divine Child, a Blessed One, and a female descendent of the Power all stood in an uncomfortable, awkward silence.

"So, Leon's a Divine Child?" Reid asked. Leon nodded his head.

"Yup. He's a collectable, only two left in the world. As far as we know." Kat said as she crossed her arms looking at the others.

"Wait I thought there were ten? What happened to-"

"Dead." Leon interrupted. "Died during the century."

"Wait I thought that the Divine Children were born every _decade_?" Caleb queried. Leon had to chuckle.

"Can you imagine how many Divine children there would be? If ten Divine Children were born every ten years, that would make at least ninety children within the span of a hundred years. We would be able to take over the world if we wanted too." Leon interjected, but slightly regretted the words once he saw everyone's reaction. "I said _IF_." He reminded.

"Well, what are you doing here? Why did you come to Ipswich?" Pogue asked. Leon sighed.

"My father was a descendent of a Divine Child. Descendents of Divine Children have powers, not as strong, but they do and it is passed through generations. My mother was a descendent as well. I'm bound by the Law of Three, Father, Mother, Child. My powers are intensified, and because of that my parents limited my powers with a spell because they feared I wouldn't be able to control them." He told them.

"Why would they think that?" Kate asked.

"A Divine Child's power is connected to their emotion, and as an infant, emotion is the only way to communicate with your parents. Could you imagine what a Divine child as a baby with triple fold powers could do unintentionally?" Leon asked. Kate nodded her head.

"I see your point." She acknowledged.

"Our father died a few weeks ago, and I had a dream of my mother." He continued, "She told me to seek you guys out. That you could protect me and my sisters."

"Who killed your father?" Caleb asked.

"She told me that it was another Son of Ipswich, his name was Chase Pope." He told them.

"That's impossible. We eighty-sixed that bastard a few weeks ago!" Reid informed.

"Well, she told me that Caleb killed him. But she told me something else… I can't remember really. Something about his soul transferring? I don't know but, he's still out there, or at least his power is." He added. Pogue shook his head, then pointed at Kate.

"What about you? Have you always hid this from us?" He asked the dark skinned teen, who looked slightly hurt and outraged from that accusation.

"What! Like you're one to talk! You were the one that kept a secret from me for the past seventeen years!" She shot back defensively. Pogue got out of his seat his eyes full of anger.

"I've only known for the past four years! I didn't tell you to protect you!" He shouted.

"From what!?"

"From something like what just happened and not to mention a few weeks ago!"

"Well for your information I've just found out about this a few days ago! And don't give me that crap! What was the real reason you didn't tell me!?" Silence ensued when she finished that, all eyes were on Pogue as they waited for his answer.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I thought you'd freak out and you'd leave me." He told her. Again the ever stalking silence came back. Kate walked up to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone's eyes were on the two lip locked teens. Leon leaned into Kat.

"Think they'll come up for air anytime soon?" He asked. Caleb coughed and the two stopped, they looked at the group around them and blushed. They stepped away from each other and began to smoothen out their hair and clothing, and took their spots. Caleb rolled his eyes and looked at Kat.

"And what about you?" He asked. Kat sighed before she answered.

"I'm the eldest daughter of the most recent Stanson generation." She told him.

"Oh because that just explains everything." Reid retorted sarcastically, Pogue slapped the blonde on the arm.

"No. My family dates back to the witch hunt in England. She was one of the six families to have the Power. But she was threatened by John Putnam and so she left to the northern region of North America. She started a family, and as it is with most of you I'm guessing, that-"

"The eldest child receives the Power. How… old are you?" Caleb asked her.

"I'm 19. I've already ascended." She confirmed.

"And Rayne?" Kate asked. The two siblings gasped.

"Crap! I totally forgot about Rayne!" Leon said as he grabbed his cell phone and dialled the petit raven haired girl. Just then the phone rang up stairs, then stopped. The boys knew Gorman answered it, but Kat was looking up at the ceiling questionably.

"Who's upstairs?" She asked.

"Just Gorman, he's our caretaker." Caleb told her. "So Rayne?"

"Rayne doesn't have any powers. But, she is one of the most skilled witches you'd ever meet. Because of her lack of powers, she's made up with knowledge in spells and potions. They're really impressive." She told them. Leon came back to the group.

"Rayne's fine. She's at the dorm. She sounded slightly…"

"Pissed?" Kat guessed.

"Calm." He corrected with a look of surprised confusion. "Man whatever effect Orion has on her is very much welcome." Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. They all looked to see Gorman walking down with his cane, his face sad and tear-stained. Caleb was the first to stand.

"Gorman what's wrong? What is it?" He asked.

"I've just been informed of some very… troubling news." His voice quiet almost as if he was speaking to children.

˜¬™

Tyler laughed as the music blared loudly. He loved parties, and this one was no exception. He swayed his hips with the guy he had met on this trip. His name was Cory Vault, and little did Tyler know, Cory had his eyes on the brunette boy all night. The two swayed to the music, it's seductive beats coursing through their veins, making their hearts speed up. This continued for a time, until a slow song was suddenly played, causing at least half the people to leave the dance floor and the couples stayed on embraced in each others arms, a few of them kissing. Tyler and Cory sat down.

"Man this is majorly kick ass. Almost as good as Nicky's." Tyler exclaimed with a large smile. Cory looked at him with a adoring grin.

"What's Nicky's?" Cory asked.

"It's this bar in Ipswich, it's the place to be, well kinda the only place."

"Well if I'm ever in Ipswich I'll have to check it out."

"Oh you have to meet Reid! He's the greatest guy you could ever meet." Cory's smile faltered a little.

"Who's Reid?" He asked slightly curious. He saw the tinge of red enter Tyler cheeks at the mention of the name.

"He's my best friend, and one of the greatest people in the world." He said. "He has a tendency to make you feel-"

"Special?" The auburn haired teen asked, Tyler nodded. Cory's heart sank. It was very apparent that Tyler was in love with this Reid. He knew he didn't stand a chance. "So how long have you loved him?"

"Since-" Tyler caught himself. "never. He's my best friend. And I don't want to ruin that." He informed sounding unsure of his convincing skills. Cory gave him a look that told him he was not convinced.

"Come on. The way you look when anyone says his name, the way you talk about him, and the blushing, didn't help your cause. How long?" He asked. Tyler blushed.

"Since grade eight. I was being bullied and he defended me. Got the crap beat out of him, but he still did what no one else would. And we've been inseparable… well since we were 5 but, we were really inseparable since then. And that's when I knew I liked him. But I really started in grade ten. That's when he kissed me for the first time." He confessed. "We were having a sleepover at my house, and we got a few of my dad's whisky, well Reid did. And he got kind of trashed and we ended up kinda kissing. And I've been falling for him ever since, still am." Cory had a smile. He was a little down at the fact that he didn't have a chance but he loved to hear other peoples stories.

"Aww… and let me guess… you both fell deeply in love with each other and have always been together since." Cory said with a smile, to which Tyler sadly responded with a no.

"No… but we have had sex." he confessed with a deep crimson hue all over his face. Cory grinned.

'Aw… he's so sweet. And cute.' Cory thought. "One night stands that remain nothing but one night stands that happen more then one night?" He asked. He thought about what he said. "That made more sense when I thought about it." He told him. Tyler chuckled.

"Oddly enough I understand what your saying. Yeah, basically."

"Well it's too bad. Cause if it were me, I'd be with you every night and treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He told him. Tyler blushed again as his emotions went haywire. He felt very flattered, but also a little uncomfortable. He wasn't one to be hit on a lot. Plus he felt a little tired. He looked at his watch.

"Holy crap, it's ten to twelve! It's late no wonder I'm a little tired." He informed.

"Aww come on one more dance." Cory asked. Tyler thought about it.

"Sure why not." He said. The song had changed a while ago and was now a upbeat and addictive song, so he got out of his seat and headed to the dance floor.

«

He opened the door to his room and walked in, taking off his shoes. He threw his jacket on the floor and fell onto the bed. He looked out the window, when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Hello? Oh Reid hi! What's… wha-what?" He went silent. "When?… I…I'll be on the first flight home." He was silent.

He stared out the window and just broke down.

He wept.

**A/M- Hope you enjoyed it - Chapter six may be a while it's in the state of in progress so yeah. Please R&R.**


	7. A Bitter Betrayal, My Sweet

DIscalimer: I do not own

Long Lost

Chapter 6: A Bitter Betrayal, My Sweet

Sarah ripped through her purse. "Where is it!?" She yelled mostly to herself. She turned it upside down and was dumping the contents all over the floor. Lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, cover up, lip gloss, nail polish, her wallet, her comb, an athema, pepper spray, and a pack of gum. She grabbed her wallet and looked through it desperately trying to find the object of her madness.

Domino came into the room looking at her with a dreamy look on her face. "I've tried to find the fairies too my love." She said in a dreamy tone. "They taunt and laugh… nibbling on the eyes of the damned." She said staring almost into no where.

Sarah sighed. "No Domino, I'm not looking for fairies. They don't exist and you know that." She said turning at her childlike princess. "I'm trying to find my student card." Then proceeded to tear the room apart again.

Domino giggled and swayed back and forth. Then chuckled as she began to twirl around slowly. "That's not what Miss Marcy says."

"Miss Marcy is a doll. She only talks because you cursed that little girls soul into it and made it so that she can sing to you." Sarah said as she stood up and walked into her bedroom and began to tear that room apart.

Domino laughed as she went to her room and then came back into the room holding a porcelain doll in her arms. She outstretched her arms and began to spin around. Then stopped abruptly.

Sarah stopped when she heard the giggling cease and turned to see Domino with the doll next to her ear. She was caught by this. Domino didn't usually stop dancing just for nothing.

She began to giggle.

Sarah had a sudden urge to want to know what she found so interesting. "Domino?" She didn't get an answer. "Babe what's so funny?"

The redheaded seer, with a childlike smile, looked at the blonde. "Miss Olivia knows. Says the mean police lady took it she did. Plans on showing it to the mean man who rules the school." She said in an almost trancelike way. "They're going to be very, _very_ suspicious."

"Well then I'm going to have to pay her a visit won't I?" Sarah asked the young oracle, as she headed towards the door.

Domino put her arm out. And shook her head. "Can I play with her?" She asked in a sweet voice her eyes wide with hope.

Sarah sighed. _Why not, what's the worse that could happen?_ "Yes you may. Go have your fun, I am actually a little tired." She said as she turned and went to her bed.

Domino giggled as she went to her room, her red bangs bouncing with her steps, her doll in her arms. She got to her room and looked at the dolls. She placed Miss Olivia onto the bed. "A special treat for a special whisperer…" But her face turned dark as she turned and looked at Miss Marcy. "But no help were you! Miss Marcy has been bad and for that she shall get no tea!" She told no one in particular. She grabbed a silk scarf and tied it around the dolls eyes and mouth.

She let a dark smile cross her lips, as a sudden muffled scream came from the doll, and a laughter filled the room.

---

Cordelia lit another cigarette in her office. She stayed behind to look at the information of these bizarre murders. She inhaled the smoke and exhaled slowly, whilst staring at the papers before her.

It just didn't add up.

Out of the two bodies, the only death that seemed to be physically possible was Clark's. But Nicole's, on the other hand, was something she had never witnessed in her entire life. She came up with no conclusion to it at all and they're lucky that the press has not found out about this yet.

The only piece of evidence they had was the student card, and she'd have to wait until tomorrow until she could do anything. She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see the time. She'd been up for at least eighteen hours. She sighed as she put the card in her jacket pocket and stood up putting it on whilst walking.

She waved good-bye to the night guard and walked out of the building, heading to her car. She pulled out her keys when she heard something. She stopped and looked behind her. "Hello?" She called out. She suddenly felt very unnerved. She shook it off as paranoia, but still rushed her way to the car. As she reached the car, she let out a scream as she was pulled away from it by the arm, almost dragged.

She looked at her assailant. A young woman with burning red hair. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She pleaded. "OH PLEASE! LET ME GO!" She shouted. She had had police training, but the strength of this woman caught her by surprise, and therefore left her almost completely harmless.

Willow stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the woman with an apologetic look on her face. "Look I'm sorry about this, really I am. I mean I'm not one to usually nab people without them knowing first, but in this situation, hey it's so much better to run and then I'll answer." She said and began running again.

Cordelia had no idea what was going on. "NO!" She said, finally pulling her arm free from the petit redhead's grasp. "I want answer's NOW!" She demanded. She was never answered as she was sent flying backwards into the air.

Willow turned to see what had caused this. She didn't know what was going on, she couldn't see the attacker, wherever they were.

A voice suddenly began to sing. "Little Red Riding Hood! Do you wanna play a game?" The voice asked, childishly in a sing song voice.

Willow looked around, suddenly very nervous. "Umm… depends on what kind of game we're talking about. Red Rover? Tag? Monopoly?" She listed off a little timidly.

The voice giggled at her response. "No silly! I was thinking a guessing game. How about that?"

"Well I'm not exactly the best at guessing games I mean if it was multiple choice, or true false guessing I'm good at that, but-"She felt a sudden sharp pain slice across her cheek, causing her head to snap to the right. She fell to the ground onto her hands and knees. Drops of blood fell to the cement parking lot. She lifted her hand to her cheek to find a thin cut across her cheek. Blood stained her hands, and she felt the power beginning to well up within her.

"Madame Ling asks that those in the game keep quiet, lest they have their tongues removed." She told Willow walking into the light from the dark shadows. She bent over and put her forefinger up to her lips. "Shh…" She gasped as she felt a sudden force send her flying backwards.

Willow faced the teen, her eyes the colour of a new moon midnight. "Just to let you know I hate the game master." She said as she threw her hand up and shouted, "_Noxa_!"

A blast of thick unadulterated power shot at Domino, who was quick to roll out of the way and quickly jumped onto her feet, thrusting her hand out. A streak of lightning shot out at Willow, who threw a hand up into the air before her body.

"_Reduco Priori Prius Corpus_!" The lightning was sucked into her hand and shot back at Domino hitting her square in the chest.

She felt the electricity course it's way through her body at a fast pace, and she screamed in pain. She felt like the earth was shaking, when it was only her. She threw out her arms and the electrocution stopped. She looked at where the red haired bitch was, only to see she wasn't there. She looked to where Cordelia was and saw Willow trying to help her up. She lashed her hand out at Willow's direction and whipped her hand back sending the red head flying away from the body and into a mailbox. "I… AM NOT… PLEASED!!!" Domino screamed.

Willow looked up at the young cardinal red haired girl and smirked, a thin red line was at the corner of her mouth. "I usually don't say this to women but, good!" She said and concentrated on her magic growing within her. She looked up to see Domino coming towards her with a look of pure hatred. Willow flicked her hand at Domino. "_Expello_!" She said sternly. A large clear round, almost bubble like, substance flew from Willow's hand pounded Domino right in the stomach sending her a good ways away from Willow, right into a parked car smashing the front window.

The older red head got up and ran to Cordelia. She checked the curly blonde's neck for a pulse. It was there, still strong and she was beginning to regain consciousness. She felt a sudden pain in her shoulder, letting out a yelp of pain, and was flung back onto the pavement.

Domino's head had a line of blood tracing down her forehead and was at her eyebrow. She had a smile on her face. "You dance very well, like a leaf in the wind." She said as she brought her long painted nails to her lips, and licked the blood off.

Willow got up looking at the young girl. "Thanks, but I'm not looking for a dance partner. _Totus Nox!_" She screamed and the entire street went dark in an instant.

Domino looked around. She knew she was moving, but she couldn't see. She looked around and saw nothing, not even the bridge of her nose. She screamed aloud and raised her hand in the air. The darkness was sucked right into her hand. She looked around madly looking for her prey. Spotting her on the run she chased after them. "I'M NOT DONE HAVING MY FUN!" She screamed.

Willow and Cordelia was running down the street heading to a car. She released the cop from her hands, pointed to Domino and shouted, "_DISUAVO!_" A blue light shot out of her hand.

Domino disappeared as it hit her.

Willow and Cordelia looked around. "Wh-where'd she go?" Cordelia asked.

Willow shook her head. "I-I don-" She was whipped aside and slammed to the pavement.

Cordelia screamed, but her voice reached no one's but those near her. Domino stood behind her, holding her close to her chest.

"Nothing personal." Domino said as she slammed an athema right into her spine, Cordelia screamed aloud in pain, and then went limp as Domino dug it in deeper. The cardinal haired teen giggled as she tossed the limp body aside, bringing the knife up to her lips and licking the blood off, she moaned in ecstasy at the taste. Smiling she announced, "Like sunshine." With a look of an innocent child.

Willow roared with rage, her hair turning a deep crimson. She threw her hand up at the teen and a burst of energy lashed out from Willow's body sending the girl to the wall, dropping the knife. Willow got up her eyes void of colour at all, now a deep pit of black and swirling red.

Domino, shaken by the woman's sudden power surge stood up on shaky legs and began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Willow screamed. She opened her palm, the knife flew into hers and she whipped the knife at Domino.

The younger red head cried in pain as the knife pinned her right hand to the brick wall, stopping her in her tracks. Her scream like a child's and high pitched.

Willow began to close in on her when she felt five powerful strikes to the stomach. She fell to her knees and looked up to see a cloaked figure standing before her.

"It's not your time yet." The cloaked figure raised their hand and struck her, hard, across the face.

And for Willow darkness ensued.

---

The airport was busy. Was it usual for an airport to be so busy during the morning? Or was it busy twenty four seven? He didn't really care, it was just something that crossed his mind. Reid kept his eye on the gateway, and was growing more impatient by the minute. He was really protective of Tyler, he loved him. In all honesty he really did love the boy, he was like family.

It had been two days since the news of the Sims deaths, and oddly enough the murder of the police officer investigating the murders was released yesterday. It all seemed so sudden, so unnerving. Tyler had booked the earliest flight back home.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he turned to see Caleb looking down to him giving him a sad knowing smile. "You gonna be alright?" the elder Son asked.

Reid shook his head. "Do I really need to answer that?" he said a little harshly. He didn't mean to be so cold towards people, it's just he's not used to dealing with stuff like this. Sure almost a month ago, Caleb's dad had died, and he was sorry that that had happened, though it was of Will's own free will, but he and Caleb weren't that close. And this was Tyler. He was closer to Tyler then he would ever be able to be with Caleb in a lifetime.

"No, sorry." Caleb apologized. "Reid, the only thing we can do is be there for him. He needs us now more then ever."

Reid sighed as he hung his head below his folded hands. "I know. I just wish I could do more." He informed. "I mean, this has got to be killing him. He was so close to his parents. Where's he gonna go now during Summer holidays? What's he gonna do for Christmas? What's going to happen to his home? Is he going to be sent away to live somewhere else until he's eighteen?" Reid asked worry in his voice.

Caleb sighed. "I don't know bud. I don't know."

Behind them Pogue and Kate sat in silence holding onto each other. Kate had been scared ever since she found out. Thoughts had invaded her mind. What if it had been Pogue who was killed? What if she had found him dead? She tightened her grip on Pogue's arm a little more.

Pogue looked down at Kate's worried face. He knew what she had been thinking, because he had been thinking it too. But it also bothered him. He knew he would miss her if it were to happen, he knew he would crave revenge, that wasn't the thing bothering him though. He didn't know what it was that was bothering him, but it was gnawing at him constantly now. Death had a funny way of making you realize the oddest things.

Pogue's thoughts were interrupted by Reid.

"There he is!" The blonde said as he got up.

Pogue and Kate both turned and sure enough, Tyler was walking through the gate, solemnly.

Everyone's heart wrenched at the sight of him.

He looked lost, alone, hurt, and scared.

Reid was the first one to meet up with him. He stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes.

And Tyler broke down again. He dropped his stuff, embraced Reid and wept.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." The blonde comforted. "I'm so sorry."

The three others stood a few feet away from the two, and watched in sadness.

After a few moments, the group left the airport and headed back to the town.

The ride was silent, and awkward. A seemingly never ending void of sound, with the exception of the vehicle as it hummed.

Tyler looked up at the sky above. It was sunny, a day of warmth and a day you could enjoy being outside. _I've never noticed how mean the sky can be on occasion._ He looked beside him to look at Reid.

He sat there to in silence, seeming to be very cognitive, very not Reid at all. But Tyler didn't care. He then turned to the dark girl beside him. Kate had her arms wrapped around Tyler's hugging them hoping to give him comfort.

Tyler gave a sad smile, and leaned his head onto Reid's shoulder, hoping to get some well deserved rest. After all, he hadn't slept for at least thirty-six hours. So as soon as he closed his eyes, and opened them again they were already parked in the school dormitory parking lot. He closed his eyes again, opened them a second later and found himself laying in bed in his dorm, and the room was dark, outside was dark. But he could hear buzzing, and it soon evolved into whispers.

"So you really don't mind that he spends the night in here tonight?"

It was Reid talking, _What is he talking about?_ the raven haired boy wondered.

Another voice, one he didn't recognize, spoke. "I really don't mind Reid. I understand you two are close. He needs you now more then ever." It was soft, and kind, and male.

Reid chuckled. "You sound just like Caleb. He said the same thing this morning while we were waiting for Ty's plane." Reid informed.

There was a soft chuckle. "Well, you see, Caleb and I know what we're talking about."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of."

"What? Knowing what I'm talking about?"

"No, having something in common with Caleb. Not exactly the most desirable of traits to have."

There was quiet laughter, followed by silence.

"Reid?" Leon said breaking the silence.

And Reid replied. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome to… to sleep with me. You don't have to sleep on the floor."

Tyler quickly opened his eyes.

There, on the bed across from his, was Not Reid. And not just any Not Reid, this Not Reid was very cute. At least _too_ Reid, and Tyler knew this. Tyler knew Reid's type, as he, himself, was Reid's type. But they had too much history for Reid to feel romantically inclined towards Tyler.

But that never stopped Tyler from hoping.

On the floor, between the beds, was a half naked Reid. He grinned and gave his reply. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to rush our relationship."

Tyler's heart suddenly felt as if it was ripped apart and torn into thousands of pieces, no, more like millions, an innumerable amount. The moment he heard the word, the moment it escaped Reid's mouth, Tyler hated his life even more, but not as much as he hated the person sleeping in the opposite bed.

"Is that what we are? Are we in a relationship?" Tyler could tell this person was blushing by the sound of their voice. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

Reid sat up so he could look at Leon better. "I know."

"So is this just you being cocky or hopeful?"

Reid chuckled. "I'd say cocky, but like I said. I don't want to rush the relationship."

Leon fought to stifle his laughter, as to not walk up Tyler from his sleep. He rolled over to the edge of his bed, and then inched himself down it to face Reid. "So would it be rushing, and I ask purely out of curiosity, to have a good night kiss before I sleep?" he asked suggestively.

"Depends on where you want to be kissed?"

Tyler clenched his fist, tightly, as he watched the two inch closer and closer.

"Where I can taste you."

Tyler closed his eyes as the two lips met. But he could still hear them kissing. He opened one eye to look, and wished he hadn't.

Reid was kissing Leon in a way he had never kissed Tyler ever during their trysts. He was kissing him in a way he never kissed anyone for that matter. The blonde was kissing Leon the way Tyler had always wanted to be kissed by Reid.

Tyler felt his eyes begin to burn and water, so he turned around, causing the beddings to rustle.

Reid and Leon broke the kiss and turned to the direction of Tyler.

"I guess we should stop." Leon said considerately. "Tyler's here and if we kiss any louder, he could wake up." finished with a smile.

"Night." Reid told the boy before laying back down on the floor.

Leon smiled and said his good night as well.

Tyler tried his hardest to fight back his tears, and was unsuccessful, but was, however, able to hold the sobs back so, as not to alert the two of him being awake, even when Reid said,

"By the way Leon? I was being hopeful."

A/N: Poor tyler. I feel so horrible for being so mean. NE ways, FINALLY! The sixth chapter is up it's been months... pretty sure almost a year. But I'll try to finish this story. It's short i know. but i promise that the seventh chapter will be up asap.


End file.
